Pups & The Dozen Drabbles
by Elias Vincent
Summary: With Alex having won all 6 YWBA titles & no new developments from the Sinister Sinful Syndicate the PAW Patrol & their allies spend time going on all kinds of adventures including meeting new friends & enemies, love being shared with each other, mixed martial arts & more. What will happen & how will it affect everyone? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE DOZEN DRABBLES **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S**

It was a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Alex had only won the final YWBA title the bay before. Everyone was hanging out at the Lookout with the boys working out in the gym & the girls watching.

"Ranger's so hot when he works out" said Ace with a dreamy sigh.

"So is Ryder. I can't begin to describe how attractive he is" said Katie as she smiled excitedly.

"I could stare at Elias' body all day. He's a cute beefcake" said Kelly with a giggle.

"Danny's also pretty studly. He's perfectly built" said Lynn in a lovestruck voice.

"Carlos is 1 hot & handsome Hispanic boy. Muy bien" said Selena.

"Kenneth's pretty cute too. I couldn't be more in love with him" said Sonata as she & the other girls continued watching the boys exercise. They couldn't stop thinking about how attractive they were. Ryder soon noticed that they were staring.

"The girls are totally checking us out" said Ryder with a cheeky grin.

"I bet we're making them feel pretty starstruck" said Ranger with confidence in his voice.

"Judging by the expressions on their faces I can agree" said Elias as he chuckled in amusement.

Anything to please my girl" said Danny as he winked at Lynn.

"I can't deny that we're all pretty handsome" said Carlos.

"Me either" said Kenneth.

"I know how we can make them even more smitten" said Ryder with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Let's have an elimination style wrestling match. The winner gets to lock lips with their girlfriend for an entire hour" said Ryder.

"That's a great idea. Let's tell the girls" said Elias as he & the other boys went over to the girls.

"You girls are looking mighty fine today. We have an idea to make things a bit more romantic" said Carlos in a flirtatious voice.

"The 6 of us are about to have a free for all wrestling match" said Danny with a smile of confidence.

"Whoever wins gets to kiss their girlfriend for an entire hour" said Elias as he winked.

"You're all going to love watching us battle it out" said Kenneth.

"It'll allow you to see us show off our bodies" said Ranger as he posed with his hands on the back of his head showing off his abs & pecs.

"We've all taken note of how you stare at us" said Ryder.

"That sounds like fun" said Ace in an excited voice.

"I'm up for that" said Katie.

"More eye candy for us" said Kelly in a dreamy tone.

"You guys know exactly how to work your magic on us" said Lynn with a smirk.

"Just the thought of the wrestling match makes me feel excited" said Selena as she grinned.

"Let's get started. I can't wait to see how it all turns out" said Sonata as the boys entered the ring.

"You're eliminated once you tap out. Are you all ready?" asked Ryder.

"Yes" said the other boys as they nodded in agreement.

"OK. GO" said Ryder as he & the other boys began wrestling with each other. The girls almost instantly began cheering them on.

"Go Danny. Go Ranger. I hope 1 of you wins" said Ace.

"You're supposed to be cheering for me" said Ranger with confusion in his voice.

"No it's me she's meant to be cheering for" said Danny as he & Ranger started wrestling with each other. They both tumbled about trying to pin each other down & make each other tap out.

"I'm much stronger than you" said Danny in a cocky tone.

"In your dreams" said Ranger as Danny & he continued throwing each other around. Ranger soon got the upper hand & put Danny in a submission hold. Danny tried to break free but failed & tapped out eliminating him from the match.

"Damn it Ace. You ruined my chances of winning" said Danny as he glared angrily at Ace.

"No Ranger was just too strong for you" said Ace as Danny left the ring annoyed that he lost. Ranger then joined forces with Ryder to take on the other 3.

"Let's give them a dose of twin trouble" said Ranger with a cocky smirk.

"You 3 are done for" said Ryder as Ranger & he tried to overpower Carlos, Elias & Kenneth. The 3 of them joined forces themselves to counter Ranger & Ryder.

"You got this Ranger" said Ace with excitement in her voice.

"Go Ryder. You can do it" said Katie as Ranger & Ryder proceeded to double team Elias. Carlos & Kenneth set upon the twins so that they wouldn't get the upper hand. Elias helped Carlos in pinning Ranger down. Ranger tried to escape their grip but failed & tapped out eliminating him from the match.

"You did good Ranger" said Ace in a supportive manner.

"It's too bad I'm out" said Ranger as he left the ring. Carlos was then blindsided by Elias & restrained on the canvas. Carlos tapped out eliminating him from the match after he tried & failed to break Elias' grip.

"Damn it. I should've seen that coming" said Carlos as he sighed in disappointment.

"You gave it your best shot" said Selena as Carlos left the ring. Kenneth & Ryder continued wrestling with each other.

"You won't beat me this time" said Kenneth in a confident voice.

"Give up while you still can" said Ryder.

Elias stood by & watched Kenneth & Ryder wrestle with each other. Ryder soon gained the upper hand & pinned Kenneth down. Kenneth was eliminated upon tapping out after his attempt to break free failed.

"That sucks" said Kenneth.

"Good effort Kenneth" said Sonata as Elias & Ryder began wrestling with each other. They threw each other around in the hopes of dominating the match.

"This match is mine" said Elias.

"You kiss Kelly way too much. I think you should let me win" said Ryder.

"Come on Ryder. You have it in the bag" said Katie in an encouraging tone.

"Go Elias. You're stronger than him" said Kelly as Elias & Ryder continued tumbling about. Eventually Elias gained the upper hand & put Ryder in a submission hold. Ryder almost broke free but unfortunately Elias' grip proved too strong for him to break. Ryder then tapped out eliminating him & making Elias the winner.

"Looks like I win" said Elias as he helped Ryder up.

"Good job dude" said Ryder as Elias & he left the ring.

"Well done Elias. We have 60 minutes of locking lips to spend" said Kelly with a seductive smirk.

"I think it is fair we all get 10 minutes. The other guys shouldn't be denied the right to show their love for their girlfriends. We all have 10 minutes of lip locking each" said Elias.

"That's so generous of you" said Carlos in a pleasantly surprised manner.

"You're the coolest" said Danny as he gave Elias the thumbs up.

"'m genuinely touched that you'd do that for us" said Kenneth as he put his hand to his heart.

"Your idea is great" said Ranger with a smile.

"Thanks Elias. You're such a good friend" said Ryder as he & the other boys began kissing their girlfriends. They spent 10 minutes passionately locking lips before breaking apart. The girls then began running their hands over the boys' muscular bodies.

"You're really attractive Ranger" said Ace as she felt Ranger's pecs.

"So are you Ryder" said Katie as she moved her hands along Ryder's abs.

"Elias you're 1 studly muscle man" said Kelly as she rubbed Elias' biceps.

"I love how well developed your muscles are Danny" said Lynn as she felt Danny's quads.

"It's like we're in heaven. This is a dream come true" said Selena as she moved her hands along Carlos' calves.

"You're a tasty hunk of beef Kenneth" said Sonata as the boys began flexing their muscles & posing like bodybuilders. This caused the girls to swoon over them.

"Our muscles have all received sweet love" said Carlos as he flexed 1 arm upwards & the other downwards with his fists pointing away from his body.

"I couldn't ask for anything more" said Danny as he squatted & flexed his arms down & inwards towards his abdomen.

"We're all eye candy" said Elias as he flexed his muscles with his arms upwards & his fists pointing towards his head.

"I feel great right now" said Kenneth as he posed with 1 arm flexed downwards & to the side with 1 of his legs bent at a near 90 degree angle.

"So do I. If only this could last forever" said Ranger as he put his hands on the back of his head while flexing his abs & pecs.

"True love is the best" said Ryder as he & the other boys continued showing off their muscles.

"I think we should be your workout partners" said Ace.

"That's the best idea ever" said Katie with an excited smile.

"I wouldn't mind working out with my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as she wrapped her arms around Elias & held him close.

"I'm totally up for it" said Lynn in excitement.

"Let's do it" said Selena.

"We have some training to do" said Sonata as the boys continued exercising. They flirted with the girls as they all trained together. After they finished the boys went over to the mirrors where they checked themselves out & flexed their muscles to take note of their progress.

"We've all come a long way in our training" said Carlos with confidence in his voice.

"You can say that again" said Danny as he flashed a cocky grin.

"We're always getting stronger" said Elias as he kissed his biceps.

"I feel like a bodybuilder" said Kenneth.

"So do I. All of us have well built bodies" said Ranger in a satisfied voice.

"Indeed" said Ryder as the girls felt their boyfriends' muscles.

"You look & feel fantastic Ranger" said Ace in an admiring tone.

"So do you Ryder" said Katie as she felt Ryder's abs.

"You're as ripped as the Hulk Elias" said Kelly as she rubbed Elias' biceps.

"Damn Danny your muscles are huge" said Lynn in an excited manner.

"Carlos your body is perfect" said Selena with a smile.

"You couldn't possibly get any more attractive Kenneth" said Sonata as the girls continued worshipping the boys' muscles. They then held each other close & passionately locked lips. Throughout the rest of the day they spent time together & when they all headed to bed all of them were satisfied with how the day had gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks A Lot

Luan woke up early in the morning on another sunny day. She was feeling excited as it was April Fools Day.

"Yay it's my favourite day of the year. Soon this whole town will be at my mercy" said Luan as she chuckled to herself while planning out her pranks. Meanwhile Mel was still fast asleep & snoring loudly.

"Oh Sweetie you make me feel so happy" said Mel in his sleep with a smile. Luan quietly snuck into his pup house with cans of black & white paint.

"Mel will be "Panda"-ing what happened when he wakes up" said Luan as she began painting Mel to look like a panda. She took extreme caution to not wake him up as she painted him. After she was finished she snuck out.

"I can't wait to see who else I can prank" said Luan as she chuckled to herself while planning her next move. Mel's alarm clock then went off. He woke up & turned off the alarm.

"It's time for another great day. Wait why is my leg black? I better check myself out in the mirror" said Mel as he went inside the Lookout & headed to the bathroom. He gasped in horror upon looking at himself in the mirror & seeing that he'd been painted to look like a panda. Mel then screamed in horror which woke up everyone else.

"Are you OK Mel?" asked Sweetie in a concerned voice.

"DO I LOOK OK?" yelled Mel as everyone gasped upon seeing him painted.

"What happened?" asked Sweetie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I DON'T KNOW" yelled Mel at the top of his voice.

"Wait it's April 1ST aka April Fools Day. Luan did this" said Ryder.

"I'm going to get her for this" said Mel as he growled in anger before hopping in the shower. He did his best to wash the paint off with most of it coming out & the remnants staining his fur.

"Luan's going to be sorry for this" said Mel in an annoyed tone.

"I dread to think what else she has planned for today" said Ryder with a nervous gulp.

"Why does she do this every April Fools Day?" asked Proton with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. It's probably because she's the comedian of her family" said Ryder as he shrugged.

"That girl is a borderline psychopath. Sooner or later she'll prank the wrong person which will result in her being dealt a swift dose of karma" said Proton as she sighed in frustration.

"Anyone in town could be next. I don't know who it'll be" said Ryder.

"Maybe the reason she's doing it is to appease some deity who enjoys the comedic punishment of man" said Bill.

"That's an interesting theory. Even so we must be careful. She could do anything in the name of pranking" said Ryder in a cautious manner.

"Being a master of self defense I'll be ready for anything she throws our way" said Suzan in a confident voice.

"What do you think her family is doing right now?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"They're probably trying to find a way to avoid falling victim to her pranks" Suzan.

"I hope they'll be OK" said Ranger.

Meanwhile in Luan's room Luan continued her scheming trying to think of what pranks to play next.

"My day has started off well. I hope Funny Sunny will be pleased with my pranks. Now that I've pranked Mel anyone can be next. Should it be 1 of my family members or another resident of Adventure Bay?" asked Luan as she thought of who her next victim would be.

"Whatever I do it needs to be good. It must be something that pleases Funny Sunny. I also need to think of who the target shall be" said Luan as she continued thinking of what to do. Meanwhile the rest of her family stayed together trying to think of how to avoid Luan.

"It's that time of the year again" said Lynn Sr with a nervous sigh.

"I'm surprised Luan hasn't pranked us yet" said Rita.

"She's probably planning something big" said Hiromita.

"I hate April Fools" said Lori as she groaned in annoyance.

"Why does Luan always go prank crazy?" asked Leni in an uncertain tone.

"The sooner this day finishes the better" said Luna.

"I have no idea what she's planning" said Lynn Jr with uncertainty in her voice.

"Whatever it is it won't be good" said Lincoln in a concerned manner.

"She could do anything" said Lucy.

"We better prepare ourselves for whatever she throws our way" said Lana.

"I wish she wasn't completely insane with her pranks" said Lola as she sighed in frustration.

"We must be resilient if we want to avoid getting pranked" said Lisa.

"Baba gigi" said Lily as Ryder's Pup Pad began to ring. The caller's identity was unknown. Ryder still answered the call anyways.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder as a masked figure appeared.

"Hello Ryder. You probably don't know me but I know you. I want to play a game" said the masked figure in a deep voice.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"Luan acts like a psychopath on April Fools Day because she's being abused by a prankster deity called Funny Sunny. Funny Sunny plots to expose Adventure Bay's location to the rest of the world" said the masked figure.

"WHAT?" cried Ryder as the figure removed its mask revealing that it was Luan.

"Please stop her. If I don't obey her she'll abuse & possess me" said Luan in a nervous manner.

"How do I stop her?" asked Ryder in a confused voice.

"Luan where are you?" asked a voice.

"Oh no she's here. Don't let her reveal Adventure Bay's location" said Luan with fear in her voice.

"We won't. If she possesses you we'll make sure to free you from her control" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks. Loud family I'm sorry for what I did in the past" said Luan.

"We'll make sure this deity doesn't doom us all" said Lincoln in a confident manner.

"Thanks. I'm being sincere just so you know" said Luan with an apologetic smile.

"You'll be OK Luan. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" said Lincoln with reassurance in his voice.

"I apologize in advance for whatever you all encounter" said Luan.

"We can handle anything Funny Sunny throws our way. We'll find a way to overcome it all" said Lincoln.

"OK. I'll see you guys later" said Luan as she hung up.

"We're in for 1 hell of a day" said Lincoln with a sigh of uncertainty.

"You said it" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"I hope it won't be like what we went through in Flatblaze last year when she locked us all in death traps" said Elias in a nervous voice.

"Did she actually do that?" asked Kelly in a surprised tone.

"Yes. She disguised herself as a fictional criminal named Marco Blood & locked us in various kinds of insane death traps. Trying to escape was ridiculous" said Elias.

"Yikes. We better get ready for what comes our way" said Kelly.

"Knowing Luan it could be literally anything. We can't let our guard down at all" said Lincoln.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias as the lights began flickering.

"We need to stick together. Splitting up is a bad idea" said Logan.

"Indeed. It's going to be a long day" said Elias with a sigh of uncertainty.

"Correct. I bet it'll all kick off soon" said Lincoln.

"I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we remain cautious. So far only I've been pranked" said Mel.

"Did Luan paint you?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Yes. It happened while I was asleep" said Mel with a nod of confirmation.

"That's pretty tame compared to most of her other pranks" said Lincoln.

"I don't know what she's planning. We need to keep an eye out for any pranks she might play" said Lori in a cautious voice.

"If she pranks me or my kids I'll open a can of Pup Kune Do on her & the deity controlling her" said Sweetie in a harsh tone.

"It won't be easy. Luan's very sneaky with her pranks. 1 time we tried to keep her locked in a cage with various different novelties & toys that should've prevented her from escaping but somehow she managed to free herself. That's how good she is" said Lincoln.

"I'm not scared. If she hurts my kids I'll go mama bear on her" said Sweetie with a snarl.

"Back when Sweetie was still training to reach black belt status in Pup Kune Do I was her training partner. I remember it like it was yesterday" said Bernadette as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Sweetie beginning her 1ST Pup Kune Do lesson with Aqua. They entered the gym where Bernadette was waiting.

"Sweetie this is my other student Bernadette" said Aqua.

"Nice to meet you" said Bernadette with an excited smile.

"I can't wait to start" said Sweetie in an enthusiastic manner.

"Let's get to it" said Aqua as she began going over the basic Pup Kune Do moves. She taught Bernadette & Sweetie the basic punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"This is fun" said Bernadette.

"I like doing this" said Sweetie in an eager voice.

"Time to show me what you've learned" said Aqua as Bernadette & Sweetie got in the ring.

"Ready? FIGHT" said Aqua as Bernadette & Sweetie began sparring. They executed every move Aqua taught them with Sweetie ultimately getting the upper hand & winning the match.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends" said Bernadette with a smile.

"You know it" said Sweetie as Aqua, Bernadette & herself left the gym to have lunch. The flashback ended at that point.

"Both of us have come a long way in our training since then" said Bernadette.

"We're both highly skilled" said Sweetie in a confident tone.

"Bernadette's like a pup version of me since we both like hip hop & are tough martial artists" said Jennilee with a confident smirk.

"Who trained you in martial arts?" asked Bernadette with curiosity in her voice.

"It was the same guy that trained Cali's parents. Do the honors Bashflack" said Jennilee as he showed how Olivia & William 1ST met. It began with Olivia attending her 1ST martial arts lesson. Her teacher Wesley & William were waiting nearby.

"Hello Olivia. Are you ready to begin?" asked Wesley as he smiled.

"Absolutely" said Olivia in an enthusiastic manner.

"Hi I'm William" said William as he shook Olivia's paw.

"Nice to meet you" said Olivia.

"Let's get started" said Wesley as he began going over the basics of Bo-Ju-Te. The moves he displayed involved various kinds of punches, kicks, swings, strikes & flips. As Olivia & William progressed through the lesson they became smitten with each other.

"OK now that I've taught you the basics I want you to show me how well you can fight" said Wesley as Olivia & William got in the ring.

"Ready? FIGHT" said Wesley as Olivia & William began to spar. Throughout the match they flirted non-verbally with each other. Olivia soon overpowered William & defeated him.

"That was fun" said Olivia with an excited smile.

"I'll say. I'd gladly lose to a sexy cat like you any day" said William in a seductive voice.

"That's all for today guys. See you next lesson" said Wesley.

"Want to get some coffee or some other similar drink?" asked Olivia with curiosity in her voice.

"Good idea" said William as Olivia & himself left the gym & went to get something to eat. The flashback ended at that point.

"We've been together almost all the time since then" said Olivia.

"Psychowig possessed me after the birth of our daughters causing me to push Cali away. I still feel bad about it. I love my kids & I'd never willingly hurt them the way I was made to by Psychowig" said William with a regretful sigh.

"It's OK dad. You're still the best father I ever had. If I'd known Psychowig was causing you to act out I would've tried to help. I love you" said Cali as she gave William a hug.

"Wesley taught me everything I know about martial arts. He's an awesome trainer" said Jennilee in a proud tone.

"Hey Jennilee what happened to your parents?" asked Lana in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Our relationship isn't exactly peachy keen. They think my dreams of becoming a rapper is a phase that I'll grow out of. Despite me telling them that there are heaps of successful female rappers they ask why I'd want to be like N.M Minaj. I'm not a plastic Barbie doll. I'm more of a female Em & Em. It doesn't help that I often throw parties when they're not home since it means there's a huge mess that needs to be cleaned up. The only other human family member I have is my 8 year old brother Buster. My parents also have issues with the fact he has more feminine interests than other boys his age. He likes playing with Barbie dolls, fashion & shopping amongst other so called "girly" things. At school he gets ridiculed & constantly gets called gay & slag. In the past I've been called butch & dyke mainly because I'm more masculine than other girls. I don't have any issues with people who identify as LGBT but it pisses me off that people treat us poorly because we don't follow what they consider societal norms. Both of us are happy with who we are. If they don't like it that's their problem not ours" said Jennilee with frustration in her voice.

"Would I be correct in assuming the last time you saw them was before you were taken hostage & held in Springdale?" asked Elias.

"Yes. My parents went out for the evening & Buster was having a sleepover at a friend's house. I threw a party & the last thing I remember before waking up in Springdale was me & everyone else letting loose & having a blast. I wouldn't be surprised if my family were looking for me not knowing where I am" said Jennilee.

"I hope they won't mind us being a couple" said Jeremy with uncertainty in his voice.

"They'll probably think I've got my head in the clouds. Ever since being brought to Springdale I haven't heard from or seen them" said Jennilee.

"I'm glad you're happy with who you are. We wouldn't want you any other way" said Elias as he smiled reassuringly.

"I've always known you the way you are. It's important that you stay true to yourselves" said Cali in a reassuring voice.

"I hope my family are OK. I'm not sure how they're doing right now but as long as they're OK I'm not too concerned" said Jennilee.

"Do you think they're looking for you?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes. They probably think I got kidnapped or ran away. I think the former option is correct since I don't remember how I ended up in Springdale or who took me there" said Jennilee with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I'd assume it was the kraken creature or 1 of his allies" said Elias.

"It probably was" said Jennilee.

"Do any of you think it's weird that Luan hasn't pranked anyone other than Mel yet?" asked Lincoln in a confused manner.

"I bet she's planning something big" said Elias.

"I dread to think what it'd be in that case" said Lincoln as he gulped nervously.

"I'll try & check on her" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & tried to call Luan. Suddenly it exploded with ink.

"WOAH what just happened?" asked Ryder in a shocked voice.

"I think she switched your Pup Pad with an exploding decoy" said Elias.

"I'm surprised I didn't notice that. I better clean myself up" said Ryder as he went to clean off the ink. A short time later he returned.

"That's much better" said Ryder with a satisfied smile.

"We better be careful. I'm not sure what else she's switched out with decoys" said Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I think I've got a Yo-Kai that can help" said Nate as he attempted to activate his Yo-Kai watch. When he put a medal in it the watch crumbled to pieces.

"She switched my watch as well" said Nate in an annoyed tone.

"She probably switched everything tech related we have" said Elias.

"There's only 1 way to find out. Ruff water cannons" said Marshall as he attempted to activate his pup pack. Instead of water cannons Everest's grappling hook appeared.

"She switched our pup packs as well" said Marshall.

"I hope she hasn't done anything to my phone. I value that more than anything other than family & friends" said Lori.

"I'm not surprised considering you spend almost all day on it" said Lincoln as he rolled his eyes.

"I can't stand being unable to talk to Bobby or my other friends" said Lori as she shuddered.

"It drives me crazy when I'm unable to do so either" said Bobby as he & Lori kissed.

"It's a good thing the pup packs didn't blow up" said Logan with a sigh of relief.

"True. I think if that happened Luan could be charged with destruction of emergency resources" said Marshall.

"Luan might be crazy with her pranks but she never does anything illegal. She knows what's acceptable by law & what isn't" said Lincoln.

"That's good" said Marshall as he smiled in relief.

"I think we should probably check to see if there are pranks set up around town" said Monty.

"Good idea. There's no knowing what we'll have to deal with" said Elias with a shrug of uncertainty.

"With our experience in dealing with Luan's pranks we should be able to see what's in store for us" said Lincoln as everyone headed out in groups to see what Luan had set up. Mayor Humdinger & the Hinako triplets went to the uptown area of Adventure Bay.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Mayor Humdinger as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I do too. There's no way of knowing what's going on inside Luan's head" said Logan with a nervous gulp.

"I'll be furious if she pranks me with animatronics" said Monty as he scowled.

"We'll just have to wait & see" said Suzan as she & the others continued walking around. Soon they spotted what looked like a group of people walking towards them. As they got closer Mayor Humdinger & Monty gasped in horror. The people were actually animatronics & mannequins.

"GET THOSE MANNEQUINS AWAY" cried Mayor Humdinger as he froze in horror.

"STOP THOSE ANIMATRONICS" cried Monty as Logan & Suzan began attacking the animatronics & mannequins. They laid into them with punches, kicks, swings & strikes causing them to break & fall apart. Soon the animatronics & mannequins were reduced to nothing more than broken pieces of metal & plastic.

"They're gone" said Logan.

"Good riddance. I can't believe Luan would do that to us" said Monty as a bunch of rubber snakes suddenly dropped on Logan. Logan screamed in horror.

"GET THEM OFF. I HATE SNAKES" cried Logan in a panicked tone.

"They're fake rubber snakes" said Mayor Humdinger.

"GET THEM AWAY FROM ME" cried Logan as Mayor Humdinger; Monty & Suzan spotted a trashcan. They proceeded to throw the rubber snakes into it.

"That was creepy" said Logan as he shuddered in fear.

"I dread to think what's next" said Suzan as she walked under a bucket of slime. It then fell on her covering her in green ooze.

"Yuck. What is this stuff?" asked Suzan as she tried to get the ooze off.

"It looks like slime" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Gross. I better clean myself up" said Suzan as she retrieved a gadget from her bag that proceeded to clean up the slime that'd been dumped on her.

"That's much better. Let's keep looking around" said Suzan as she & the others continued searching through the uptown area for pranks. Cali, Evelyn & Sali went searching through the downtown area of Adventure Bay.

"I have a bad feeling about what we'll find" said Cali with a sigh of uncertainty.

"I doubt it'll be that bad" said Evelyn in a confident manner.

"I think you just jinxed us by saying that" said Sali as a group of cat pimps appeared & began flirting with Cali.

"Hey there sweet pussycat" said the 1ST cat pimp in a flirtatious voice.

"You're looking fine today" said the 2ND cat pimp as he meowed seductively.

"How about letting our snakes enter your bush?" asked the 3RD cat pimp with a sly grin.

"We'll make you feel nice & sexy" said the 4TH cat pimp as he blew a kiss at Cali.

"Don't even think about it. I have a husband who can kick your ass" said Cali as the cat pimps began fondling her. She proceeded to smack them all in the genitalia before knocking them unconscious with Bo-Ju-Te.

"Good riddance" said Cali as another cat appeared. It recognized Evelyn & rushed towards her.

"HI EVELYN. I LOVE YOU" cried the cat in an excited voice as he snuggled up against Evelyn.

"Not this guy again. I swear he keeps stalking me" said Evelyn as she sneered in annoyance.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH EVELYN. I WISH ALL OF YOU COULD BE IN ALL OF ME" cried the cat as he tried to kiss Evelyn.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO" yelled Evelyn as she attacked the cat with Bo-Ju-Te. Moments later the cat was knocked unconscious.

"He's such a creep. I never want to see him again" said Evelyn as Cali, herself & Sali continued walking around. Sali suddenly had a bunch of balloons dumped on her which she began clawing at. The static electricity from the balloons caused her fur to stand up.

"I hate it when that happens" said Sali as she shook herself to get her fur back to normal.

"That's better. Let's see what else is around here" said Sali as Cali, Evelyn & she continued looking around. Down on the abandoned Adventure Beach Zuma & his family looked around. Bottles, needles, syringes & other junk were littered everywhere.

"This place is a dump" said Brody as he scoffed in disgust.

"You're telling me" said Coral.

"I can't believe Chrono Sapien had to make it be this way" said Hydro as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I bet this place would look a lot better if it was cleaned up" said Jet.

"It sure would. It looks like only alcoholics & drug addicts come down here now" said Sandy as she sneered.

"It's such a shame that there are so many lazy people out there" said Seastar with disappointment in her voice.

"If it wasn't for all this junk I'd come here every day" said Tanner.

"I think we all would" said Zora as she nodded in agreement.

"If this place was cleaner it'd look like we're in Hawaii" said Zuma as he & his family walked along the beach. It didn't take long for them to trigger the pranks Luan had set up. Brody, Coral & Hydro had a bucket of sea creature remains dumped on them, Jet, Sandy & Seastar were swallowed by an animatronic shark & Tanner, Zora & lastly Zuma fell into a pool containing red colored water.

"Yuck. This feels gross" said Brody as he tried to shake off he sea creature remains.

"Let's wash off in the ocean" said Coral.

"Good idea" said Hydro as Brody, Coral & himself washed off the sea creature remains. They then returned to shore. Meanwhile Jet, Sandy & Seastar tried to think of how to escape from the animatronic shark.

"I hope we don't get stuck in here" said Jet as he tried to look for a way out.

"We can just open the mouth & climb out" said Sandy.

"That's a great idea" said Seastar as Jet, Sandy & herself slowly opened the mouth of the animatronic shark. Soon they opened it wide enough to allow them to climb out. In the red water pool Tanner, Zora & Zuma were trying to determine whether or not the water was actually blood.

"Is this blood water?" asked Tanner in a confused voice.

"I don't know" said Zora as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"GET ME OUT. I HATE BLOOD" cried Zuma as Tanner, Zora & himself climbed out of the pool. Zuma felt shaken up from being in it with what looked like blood.

"Let's get out of here" said Zuma as he & his family continued walking along the beach. Meanwhile Cadpig, Everest, Marshall & their kids searched through the shopping district of town.

"This is a really nice place" said Cadpig with a smile.

"It sure is. On average we usually only come here once a week" said Everest.

"I have no idea what Luan has set up around here" said Marshall in an uncertain tone.

"It could be anything" said Blaze.

"I'm ready for whatever comes our way" said Inferno in a confident manner.

"I wonder how the others are doing" said Snowflake with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think they'll be alright" said Winter-Lee.

As everyone continued walking around they were soon ambushed by pranks. Cadpig was splashed with paint; Everest & Marshall were ambushed by crabs & planes & Blaze, Inferno, Snowflake & Winter-Lee got trapped in a shopping trolley cage.

"I better get cleaned up" said Cadpig as she went to the bathroom to wash off the paint.

"GET THESE CRABS AWAY" cried Everest as she slowly backed away.

"I HATE FLYING. HELP ME" cried Marshall as Everest helped to keep him on the ground. They both proceeded to deal with the crabs & planes by trapping the crabs in the planes before making them crash destroying them. Soon all the crabs & planes were gone.

"Looks like we're trapped" said Blaze.

"It shouldn't be too hard to get out" said Inferno in a reassuring voice.

"We just have to lift the cage off us" said Snowflake.

"Let's do it" said Winter-Lee as Blaze, Inferno, Snowflake & herself escaped the cage by lifting it up allowing them to crawl out. Cadpig soon returned having cleaned the paint off.

"Paint feels weird on my fur" said Cadpig with a shudder.

"Good riddance to those crabs" said Everest.

"Same with the planes" said Marshall as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we escaped from the cage" said Blaze in a satisfied tone.

"Hopefully there aren't too many other traps lying around" said Inferno.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Snowflake.

"Let's go" said Winter-Lee as she & the others continued looking around the shopping district. Over in the main area of town the Vincent & Walter families looked for pranks.

"I have a feeling Luan's going to play all kinds of pranks on us" said Elias as he tried to spot any traps set up.

"It's a likely possibility but we'll be ready for whatever she tries" said Eliza with a confident smile.

"If anything goes wrong I have my sexy muscle hero to protect me" said Kelly as she held Elias close.

"What do you think we'll come across?" asked Kevin in a curious manner.

"I don't know. We must be cautious nonetheless" said Ella.

"Anything could jump out at us at any moment" said Ethan.

"This is the craziest April Fools Day I've ever had" said Harry.

"Indeed. Only the imagination can concoct such elaborate pranks" said Susie as she & the others continued walking around. A few minutes later they began to spot the pranks that'd been set up in the area. Elias & Kelly noticed a tripwire connected to a pile of leaves which they swiftly maneuvered around.

"That was pretty obvious" said Elias with a scoff.

"Indeed it was" said Kelly.

Eliza & Kevin ended up finding a pit full of spare car parts which they also maneuvered around.

"There's no way I would've fallen for that" said Eliza as she scoffed.

"Me either" said Kevin.

The final prank that Luan had set up in the area was spotted by Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie. It was a giant net covered in honey which they easily avoided.

"That's 1 of the oldest pranks in the book" said Ella as she shook her head.

"It seems Luan thought we'd be easily fooled" said Ethan with an amused smirk.

"Let's dismantle these pranks without setting them off" said Harry.

"Good idea. That way nobody else will set them off" said Susie as the Vincent & Walter families began dismantling the pranks Luan had set up. Once they did they went off looking for more pranks. In the Chinatown district Sweetie & her kids looked around.

"I'm surprised to have never come here before" said Sweetie.

"I didn't even know about this place" said Melvin.

"We should come here for dinner or lunch sometime" said Peekaydee.

"Getting to try Chinese food would be a lovely experience" said Sweetie Pie as she & the others continued their search. It wasn't long before they started noticing the pranks. The 1ST prank they spotted was a bucket of soy sauce that'd get dumped on whoever walked under it, the 2ND prank was a giant set of chopsticks that'd trap anyone caught under them & were too heavy to lift off & the 3RD & final prank was a giant pit filled with fried rice. Sweetie & her kids easily disabled the traps without setting them off.

"Luan needs to try harder" said Sweetie as she rolled her eyes.

"Those pranks were easily noticeable" said Melvin with a smirk.

"It's as if she was expecting us to fall for them" said Peekaydee.

"Unfortunately for her we're not that gullible" said Sweetie Pie as she & the others kept walking through Chinatown. Ryder & his family went looking around the college district.

"I bet this place is filled with pranks" said Gomez.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all" said Ranger.

"Fraternities are known for pulling outrageous pranks" said Renee.

"I bet they're quite inventive as well" said Rodrigo.

"We'll probably be in for a surprise" said Ronald.

"We can handle Luan's pranks easily" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"What surprises me is the fact that she managed to set up so many pranks at once" said Selena.

"That shows how experienced she is" said Thalia as she & the others came across the next set of pranks. They included a bucket of beer, a pit of shredded paper & a streamer gun. They all disabled the pranks before moving on. Down in the residential area of town Clyde, Cristina, Lincoln, Richard & Ronnie Anne kept an eye out for more pranks.

"I wonder if Luan's around here somewhere" said Clyde with uncertainty in his voice.

"I hope not. That wouldn't be good" said Cristina as she gulped nervously.

"Keep an eye out for her anyways" said Lincoln.

"I bet the pranks around here are quite elaborate" said Richard.

"That's pretty typical of Luan" said Ronnie Anne as she & the others noticed the pranks which were a bunch of loose marbles, a giant pothole & a giant super soaker. They disabled them before moving on. Over in the crime district Sonata & the Smith family checked for traps.

"I have no idea what to expect here" said Keisha with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't think any of us do" said Kendall.

"We must be careful no matter what" said Kennedy in a cautious voice.

"I don't know why Luan would even think of setting up pranks here" said Kenneth as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She probably wanted to make sure every area of town was covered" said Sonata as she & the Smiths walked on. They quickly uncovered the pranks hidden in the area. The pranks were mayonnaise filled condoms ready to burst on anyone who walked under them, rubber bullet guns & a pit of fetish gear. The traps were swiftly disabled before Sonata & the Smiths went on their way. After everyone else checked the remaining areas of town making sure to disable the pranks that'd been left lying around they all regrouped at the Lookout.

"OK looks like all the pranks have been taken care of. Do we just wait out the rest of the day?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I suppose" said Ryder as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Just as long as we remain cautious for the rest of the day we should be OK" said Lincoln as Ryder's Pup Pad rang. It was Luan.

"Hi Luan" said Ryder with a smile.

"How'd you go dealing with all the pranks?" asked Luan.

"Some of us fell for them while the rest of us disabled them without incident" said Ryder.

"OK. Funny Sunny isn't happy about it. She's about to assault me & 2 guys named Buster & Wesley" said Luan with a nervous gulp.

"They're my brother & MMA teacher. Where are they?" asked Jennilee in a concerned manner.

"We're in Barkingburg near where Big Benji once stood. There's also a married couple with us" said Luan.

"I think they'd be my parents. If Funny Sunny dares to hurt them I'll go ape on her ass" said Jennilee with an angry growl.

"Please hurry. I don't want another black eye" said Luan in a panicked voice.

"We're on our way. We'll make sure Funny Sunny doesn't hurt you" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice.

"OK thanks. See you later" said Luan as she hung up.

"We better get going. Funny Sunny could do all kinds of horrible things to them" said Jennilee.

"Do we need to use the Reality Shifter to reach Barkingburg?" asked Elias.

"Yes. I think it's time we saw how Barkingburg's been doing since all this madness began" said Sweetie as everyone used the Reality Shifter to enter Barkingburg. They quickly noticed that the entire kingdom looked run down & in ruins.

"So this is Barkingburg is it? I must say it's a shame what D.A.R.T did to this place" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"At least I got revenge on them for what they did" said Sweetie in a satisfied tone.

"This is the 1ST time we've seen the damage in person. The whole kingdom is in disarray" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"It doesn't look anything like how it used to" said the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Anyways we need to find where Funny Sunny is holding the hostages. If she dares to hurt them I'll choke her with my braids" said Jennilee as everyone began searching for Funny Sunny & the hostages.

"Perhaps after we rescue the hostages the Tattletail siblings can fix up the kingdom" said Sweetie.

"It's worth a shot" said AJ.

"We'll make Barkingburg look better than before" said EJ in a confident manner.

"Soon the kingdom will look much better" said KJ with a smile.

"It'll definitely be improved upon" said RJ as he nodded in agreement.

"The others have to be around here somewhere. I hope they're OK" said Jennilee with concern in her voice.

"I'm more concerned about other people who might be lurking around" said Sweetie.

"You can't blame me for being worried about my family. If your kids were in their position you'd be feeling the same way" said Jennilee.

"True. Anyways I don't know if there's anyone else lurking around" said Sweetie as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"We'll just have to wait & see" said Elias as everyone continued walking around. None of them noticed that they were being watched from the shadows.

"For some odd reason I feel like we're not alone" said Graciela as she felt a chill down her spine.

"It's probably paranoia. Even if anyone or anything jumps out at us we'll be ready for it" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a confident voice.

"Princess" said a voice.

"Who was that?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's the royal brat child" said another voice.

"They brought this whole situation on themselves" said a 3RD voice.

"Whoever it is saying that stuff you're despicable lowlifes" said Graciela with a scowl of disgust.

"I dare you to show your faces. Want to reveal yourselves or are you too cowardly to do so?" asked the Princess of Barkingburg as 3 animatronic animals appeared. Monty gasped in horror.

"NO NOT THE FAZBEAR GANG" cried Monty as he shook in fear.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the worst princess in the history of Barkingburg" said Bonnie.

"You don't know anything about how royal families work" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a disgusted tone.

"We'd be better rulers than you & your sister" said Foxy in an arrogant manner.

"I highly doubt that" said Graciela as she scoffed in disbelief.

"What did you do with Chica? We know you're responsible for whatever happened to her" said Freddy with a harsh glare.

"I think we last saw her at Eyewitness Museum. I don't know if she's still there or not" said Elias with a shrug.

"I think she's back at the Lookout" said Logan.

"Oh OK. Anyways have you 3 seen an 8 year old boy, a 14 year old girl, a husband & wife & a single man around here?" asked Elias in a curious voice. Freddy thought for a moment before answering.

"I believe they're over by the clock tower" said Freddy.

"OK thanks" said Elias as everyone headed towards the clock tower.

"They were a lot nicer than I was expecting" said Logan with surprise in his voice.

"Maybe they had a change of heart" said Elias.

"I have doubts about that" said Monty in a nervous tone.

"At least they helped in finding our family & friends. If Funny Sunny has done anything to them I'll choke her with my braids" said Jennilee.

"You have braids?" asked Monty as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Correct" said Jennilee as she took off her hat revealing long blonde hair done up in braids.

"I keep my hair tucked under my hat since it is easier keeping it that way" said Jennilee.

"That's pretty clever" said Monty with an amazed smile.

"You got that right" said Jennilee as she smirked confidently.

"What styles of martial arts does Wesley teach?" asked Monty with curiosity in his voice.

"He teaches Aikido, Bo-Ju-Te, BJJ, Greco Roman Wrestling, Judo & lastly Sambo. I learned everything I know from him" said Jennilee.

"My parents learned what they know the same way" said Cali.

"Damn straight. I usually end up dropping my opponents like a hot potato" said Jennilee as she chuckled in amusement.

"Sweet" said Monty.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Suzan in a confused manner.

"It means I can kick ass & take names" said Jennilee in a confident voice.

"OK. I've never heard that phrase before" said Suzan.

"I usually use it before any matches I have. It's my unofficial catchphrase" said Jennilee.

"Fair enough" said Suzan.

"So basically you're saying that you take your opponents down quickly correct?" asked Monty.

"Yes. Whether it's an actual league/tournament match or a street fight I slay my opponents. I've gotten in trouble for it quite a few times when it happens at school. Usually that results in detention or suspension which my parents aren't happy about" said Jennilee.

"I would imagine so" said Monty with a nod of agreement. Soon everyone arrived at the clock tower.

"Here we are. Funny Sunny is dead once I get my hands on her" said Jennilee as she smacked her fist into her hand.

"Let's get the hostages free" said Logan.

"You said it" said Jennilee as everyone entered the clock tower ruins looking for Buster, Luan, Wesley & also Jennilee's parents.

"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Jennilee as she & the others looked around.

"Is that you guys? I'm tied up" said Luan as everyone found her tied to a chair.

"Where's Funny Sunny?" asked Jennilee.

"Right here" said Funny Sunny as she floated down from above with a grin on her face.

"If you've hurt my family you'll be sorry" said Jennilee in a sinister voice.

"Let me go Funny Sunny" said Luan as she tried to break free.

"No. You failed me Luan. You said you'd prank them & you failed" said Funny Sunny as she punched & slapped Luan in the face.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER" yelled Lincoln as Funny Sunny's eyes glowed red. She then summoned monsters based on the disabled pranks.

"LET'S SEE YOU EVADE THESE" yelled Funny Sunny as the prank monsters rushed forward. Everyone stood their ground as they attacked. The prank monsters were set upon & overpowered with some of them being destroyed with MMA, some with superpowers, some with weaponry & the rest with a mix of all 3. Soon the prank monsters were left as nothing more than bits & pieces scattered on the floor.

"Enough is enough. You're testing my patience Funny Sunny. If you don't free our family & friends I'll butcher you" said Jennilee with a harsh glare.

"By doing that you'll destroy April Fools Day forever. Bring it on. I'm not holding anything back" said Funny Sunny as she cracked her knuckles & entered her stance.

"You'll pay for your bad deeds" said Jennilee as Funny Sunny & herself began to fight. They exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"Challenging me was a foolish decision" said Funny Sunny.

"You're going down" said Jennilee.

"Kick her ass Jennilee" said Cali.

"You have it in the bag" said Jeremy as Funny Sunny & Jennilee continued laying into each other with all their strength.

"Time to show you what I'm truly capable of" said Funny Sunny as she executed her Prank Punch Up finishing move. She delivered a series of punches to Jennilee before attacking her with novelty items.

"That won't stop me. Time for you to fall" said Jennilee as she executed her Rap Queen Rampage finishing move. She unleashed a rapid combo of punches & kicks before throwing Funny Sunny around with a series of judo flips. This caused Funny Sunny to become disoriented allowing Jennilee to knock her unconscious.

"Good riddance" said Jennilee as Elias used the Necroblade to free Luan.

"Where are the others?" asked Jennilee with confusion in her voice.

"They're near the ruins of Barkingburg Palace. We better hurry" said Luan.

"Let's go" said Elias as everyone headed to the ruins of Barkingburg Palace to find the other hostages.

"That was an impressive fight you put up Jennilee" said Jeremy as he smiled in amazement.

"I'm always ready to step up & take down anyone who dares to hurt my family & friends" said Jennilee.

"You make badass look sexy" said Jeremy in a flirtatious tone.

"I never thought of it like that before but it's cool that you think so" said Jennilee with a smile.

"I love you" said Jeremy.

"Right back at you" said Jennilee as she & Jeremy kissed.

"I hope the others are OK" said Jennilee.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy do you practice martial arts?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"No not really. I only practice self defense every so often. I'm not that experienced" said Jeremy.

"How'd you end up in a Jack-In-The-Box toy?" asked Rubble as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I couldn't find a lamp to reside in so I went looking for the next best thing which happened to be the Jack-In-The-Box" said Jeremy.

"OK" said Rubble.

"How did it end up in the barn?" asked Farmer Yumi with confusion in her voice.

"I don't know. The person who used it before Sweetie Pie must've left it there" said Jeremy as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Anyways it looks like the bridge to the palace is destroyed" said Farmer Al as everyone saw that the bridge was destroyed.

"How do we get across?" asked Jennilee.

"Me, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin can handle this" said Elias as he, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin unlocked their powers. They used their flying ability to get everyone across to the ruins of Barkingburg Palace.

"That was awesome. Let's see if we can find Buster, Wesley & my parents" said Jennilee as everyone looked through the ruins of Barkingburg Palace.

"This place looks awful" said Sweetie in a disappointed voice.

"It does look quite decrepit" said the Earl of Barkingburg.

"I'm sure the Tattletail siblings will be able to fix the kingdom once we save the hostages" said the Princess of Barkingburg in a reassuring tone.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked Jennilee as she looked around.

"Jennilee is that you?" asked a voice.

"Who is it?" asked Jennilee.

"It's me Buster" said the voice.

"We're almost there Buster" said Jennilee as everyone soon found Buster. He was tied to a chair trying to break free.

"There you are Buster" said Jennilee as she sighed in relief.

"Untie me please. I can't get free" said Buster Morgan as he squirmed about. Elias used the Necroblade to cut through the ropes freeing Buster. He then gave Jennilee a hug.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Buster Morgan in a relieved tone.

"So am I. Where are the other 3?" asked Jennilee.

"They're in the dungeon" said Buster Morgan.

"OK. We better save them" said Jennilee as everyone headed to the dungeon.

"Hey Ryder after the Tattletail siblings fix the kingdom would it be OK if me & the DARK Patrol took over Mission PAW rescues?" asked Night Ryder.

"That's fine with me" said Ryder.

"Sweet" said Night Ryder with an excited smile.

"We'll be the perfect team to help Barkingburg whenever something's wrong" said Night Katie in a confident manner.

"Me & the SAMBA Patrol can take over Sea Patrol rescues once Adventure Beach is cleaned up" said Selena.

"Once that happens we'll all be able to enjoy the sand & surf more often" said Zuma.

"That'd be awesome" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma kissed.

"Here we are" said Sweetie as everyone arrived at the dungeon door. Jennilee kicked it down.

"Wesley where are you?" asked Jennilee as she looked around.

"Is that you Jennilee?" asked Wesley.

"Yes. You're almost free" said Jennilee as everyone found Wesley & Jennilee's parents Brynn & Jimmy tied to chairs. Elias freed them by cutting through the ropes with the Necroblade.

"Thanks for coming to save us" said Wesley with gratitude in his voice.

"We're glad you came" said Brynn as she sighed in relief.

"It's good to see you again" said Jimmy as Buster & Jennilee gave Brynn & himself a hug.

"Should we get a start on fixing the kingdom?" asked Elias.

"RJ & the Renovation Rangers reporting for duty" said RJ in a confident voice.

"We'll make this kingdom look brand new" said AJ.

"It'll look way better than it was before" said EJ with a smile.

"Let's get to work" said KJ as AJ, EJ, herself & RJ began renovating Barkingburg Palace. Everyone else helped so that it'd be done faster. A few hours later the entire palace had been rebuilt.

"This is a lovely new design" said Graciela as she smiled happily.

"Now to get a start on the rest of the kingdom" said the Princess of Barkingburg as everyone went around the kingdom doing renovations on everything. Several hours later the entire kingdom had been rebuilt. It looked better than ever.

"Good job everyone" said AJ.

"That was hard work" said EJ.

"It was all worth it" said KJ in a satisfied tone.

"We did pretty well" said RJ as he smiled confidently.

"You sure did. The new Mission PAW HQ looks perfect" said Night Ryder in an excited manner.

"Awesome job you 4" said Night Katie.

"Just doing our job" said RJ.

In Demhotep's lair Demhotep was chastising Funny Sunny for her failure.

"I can't believe you failed to reveal the PAW Patrol's location to the world. On top of that you got beaten up by a preteen girl" said Demhotep in an annoyed voice.

"It's not like you helped" said Funny Sunny as she scoffed.

"BE QUIET. You must be punished" said Demhotep.

"No please. I'll do anything" said Funny Sunny as she begged for mercy.

"Take her to the Torture Cells minions" said Demhotep.

A pair of demonic beings dragged Funny Sunny to the Torture Cells as she screamed hysterically. Demhotep then contemplated his next move.

"My patience is running out. 1ST Dent Maker fails & now Funny Sunny follows suit. Those mortals will eventually feel my wrath" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Shower Blues

The sun rose on another beautiful day in Adventure Bay. Mel & Sweetie both woke up early.

"Good morning Sweetie" said Mel with a warm smile.

"Good morning Mel" said Sweetie as she kissed Mel on the cheek.

"It looks like we're in for another great day" said Mel in a cheerful voice.

"Indeed" said Sweetie as a crow carrying a parcel on his shoulder flew down & landed on the Lookout driveway. His name was Jim LaGasse.

"Someone has mail" said Mel.

"I wonder who it's for" said Sweetie as Jim retrieved a letter that was addressed to Mel & Sweetie.

"You have mail" said Jim as he handed over the letter.

"Let's see what it is" said Mel as he opened the envelope.

"I wonder what it's for" said Sweetie as Mel & she saw that their siblings Lem & Sara were who had sent them the letter.

"It's from Lem & Sara" said Mel with surprise in his voice.

"What does it say?" asked Sweetie in a curious tone.

"Dear Mel & Sweetie. We've fallen madly in love with each other & got married shortly thereafter. We're expecting our own kids very soon. We wish to invite you to a baby shower to celebrate. Yours truly, Lem & Sara" said Mel as he read the letter.

"I'm not sure about this. Should we let the others know?" asked Sweetie in an uncertain manner.

"I better let my sister know" said Mel as he went to find Ms Precious. She was inside eating breakfast.

"Check this out Ms Precious. We got a letter from Lem & Sara inviting us to a baby shower" said Mel as he showed Ms Precious the letter.

"I didn't even know they hooked up" said Ms Precious in a surprised voice.

"Me either. What do you think?" asked Mel.

"I don't know. Maybe they've had a change of heart. Then again it might be a trap. Should we go?" asked Ms Precious with uncertainty in her voice.

"I think we should. They are our siblings after all" said Mel.

"Who else shall go other than us, Sweetie & your kids?" asked Ms Precious.

"Your husband Frankie can come too" said Mel.

"OK. Anyone else?" asked Ms Precious in a curious tone.

"Bingo, Rolly & Hissy can join us as well" said Mel with a smile.

"OK. Is that everyone?" asked Ms Precious in an uncertain manner.

"Pretty much" said Mel as he nodded in confirmation.

"OK. We should let everyone else know" said Ms Precious.

"Good idea" said Mel as he & Ms Precious got their families together & filled them in about the baby shower. They then went to tell everyone else about it.

"Hey guys. We're going to a baby shower being held by Lem & Sara" said Mel.

"Are they having kids?" asked Elias in a shocked voice.

"Apparently so" said Sweetie.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I think it's a trap" said Kenneth in a concerned tone.

"We'll be fine" said Mel in a reassuring manner.

"If Rylan gave me an invitation like that I wouldn't go" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"Elias, I & Kenneth would also turn it down if Aaron, Kenny & Zane tried to do the same" said Kelly.

"I doubt anything bad will happen" said Sweetie.

"Give us a call if things go pear shaped" said Ryder.

"Where's the baby shower being held?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"At a house on the outskirts of Foggy Bottom" said Mel.

"OK. I suppose we'll see you later" said Elias.

"Indeed. Let's go guys" said Mel as he, Sweetie & their family headed out to the house near Foggy Bottom. Everyone else had a bad feeling about what would happen.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Elias with a nervous gulp.

"So do I. At least we know where they'll be if they need our assistance" said Ryder with reassurance in his voice.

"That's true" said Elias.

At the house near Foggy Bottom Frankie & his kids Clark, Johannes & Presley waited for Ms Precious & the others to arrive.

"It'll be nice to meet the rest of the family. I can't wait for them to get here" said Frankie in an excited voice.

"Me either" said Clark as he smiled eagerly.

"It'll be nice to see mum again" said Johannes in a cheerful tone.

Same with everyone else" said Presley as she & the others continued waiting. Mel, Sweetie & the others soon arrived.

"Hi honey" said Frankie.

"Good to see you again" said Ms Precious as Frankie & she kissed.

"Nice to meet you" said Mel as everyone introduced themselves.

"Are Lem & Sara inside?" asked Sweetie in a curious manner.

"They sure are" said Frankie with a nod of confirmation.

"Let's not keep them waiting" said Mel as everyone went inside. Lem & Sara smiled in delight upon seeing them.

"Hello Mel. It's such a pleasure to have you here" said Lem with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it Sweetie" said Sara.

"Congratulations on starting a family" said Mel in a delighted voice.

"I never would've imagined you 2 would get together & have kids. Until we got your letter we didn't even know you 2 were a couple" said Sweetie with amazement in her voice.

"Your sister is quite a stunner" said Lem with a flirtatious smirk.

"It was love at 1ST sight for both of us" said Sara as she sighed dreamily.

"How did you 2 meet?" asked Mel in a curious tone.

"We were both flying over Royal Woods when we locked eyes with each other. We fell in love in an instant. We saw you & the rest of your group there as well. Why were you all there?" asked Lem as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Alex was about to compete in the YWBA Major Circuit. He's now the champion of the entire league" said Sweetie.

"Nice" said Sara in an impressed manner.

"How is everyone else? We heard that they're public enemy #1 around the world. The entire world is out to get them" said Lem.

"Ironically it's not our fault what happened to the rest of the world. The Sinister Sinful Syndicate has blamed us for all the bad things they've done. The whole world has been manipulated into believing their lies" said Mel as he sighed in frustration.

"Sooner or later we'll fix the mess they've made" said Sweetie in a confident voice.

"That sounds quite bizarre" said Lem with surprise in his voice.

"At least you're all doing well" said Sara with a smile.

"Let us know if you need help with anything. I can help restore Adventure Beach to normal" said Lem.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Mel.

"According to Zuma & his family the beach is covered in junk. Without it the beach would look beautiful" said Sweetie in a dreamy tone.

"My trash munchers can get rid of all the junk with ease" said Lem as he smiled confidently.

"Excellent. They'd make the beach beautiful in no time" said Mel with an enthusiastic smile.

"It'd certainly help make it look better" said Sweetie as she nodded in agreement. Sara then felt a kick from her stomach.

"Honey I felt the babies kick" said Sara in an excited manner.

"Wonderful" said Lem with a smile.

"How many kids are you having?" asked Mel in a curious voice.

"3" said Lem.

"Call your friend Cali. She can check on them" said Sara as Sweetie called Cali.

"Hi Sweetie" said Cali.

"We need you to do a scan on Sara. Can you come?" asked Sweetie.

"I'm on my way" said Cali.

"Excellent. See you soon" said Sweetie as she hung up.

"Guys I'm going to check on Sara. I'll be back soon" said Cali as she headed out to the baby shower.

"It sounds like everything is going well so far. I still feel uneasy about it though" said Elias as he felt a chill down his spine.

"I'm sure it'll pass" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"I hope so" said Elias.

Meanwhile Cali was on her way to the baby shower. Along the way she noticed liquid coming from her genital region. She immediately realized that her water had broke & that she was going into labor.

"CRAP. I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH" cried Cali as she pulled over. She then grabbed the medical equipment needed to guarantee a safe delivery.

"OH IT HURTS. IT FEELS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE" cried Cali as she strained to give birth. She screamed in pain as she felt her kids emerge from her womb. After 10 minutes of pain & strain she made a healthy delivery.

"That was painful. I can't wait to see the look on Rio's face when he sees our kids for the 1ST time" said Cali as she called Rio.

"Rio I have amazing news" said Cali with an excited smile.

"What is it?" asked Rio.

"I just gave birth to 3 kids" said Cali.

"Did that only just happen?" asked Rio in a surprised voice.

"It sure did" said Cali as she nodded in confirmation.

"What shall their names be?" asked Rio with curiosity in his voice.

"Ellay, Francisco & Hollywood" said Cali.

"OK. I can't believe I'm a father now" said Rio with an amazed smile.

"Anyways I need to check on Sara. See you later" said Cali as she hung up.

"I can't believe this. I'm a father" said Rio in an excited tone.

"That makes me a grandmother" said Christine as she smiled eagerly.

"The same can be said for me" said Olivia.

"Well done son. You'll be a great parent" said Walden with a smile.

"I'm so proud of my daughter" said William in a proud manner. Back at the house near Foggy Bottom everyone was still waiting for Cali.

"I wonder what's taking so long" said Mel.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" said Sweetie in a reassuring voice. Cali soon arrived with her kids.

"There you are Cali. Where'd they come from?" asked Mel as he motioned to her kids.

"They're my kids. I just gave birth" said Cali with a proud smile.

"Congratulations. What are their names?" asked Sweetie with curiosity in her voice.

"Ellay, Francisco & Hollywood" said Cali.

"Nice. Anyways I'm ready for my check up" said Sara as Cali grabbed her equipment.

"Meow x ray" said Cali as she used her x ray screen to scan Sara's womb.

"How many can you see?" asked Mel.

"There are 3 of them" said Cali as she examined the unborn pups.

"What are their genders?" asked Mel.

"1 boy & 2 girls" said Cali as she continued checking Sara's womb.

"That's the same as ours" said Sweetie.

"Correct" said Cali with a nod of confirmation.

"I eagerly await the moment I become a father" said Lem with a smile of excitement.

"I feel the same about becoming a mother" said Sara as she suddenly felt her water breaking.

"I think my water just broke" said Sara as she began going into labor.

"Looks like we're about to become parents" said Lem in a proud voice.

"I'll help with the delivery" said Cali as she got her equipment ready. Sara strained as she tried to give birth.

"IT FEELS LIKE MY INSIDES ARE BEING TORN APART" cried Sara in pain.

"You can do it honey" said Lem in a reassuring tone.

"IT HURTS. MAKE IT STOP" cried Sara as she screamed in pain. After a few minutes of pain & strain she made a healthy delivery.

"That was painful. Our kids look beautiful" said Sara as she cried tears of joy.

"What should we name them?" asked Lem.

"Aras, Butterfly & Lime" said Sara.

"Perfect" said Lem with a smile.

"They're so cute" said Cali as she smiled warmly.

"They sure are" said Lem as he nodded in agreement.

"This is a beautiful moment" said Sara in a cheerful manner.

"Congratulations you 2" said Mel.

"They look lovely" said Sweetie with a smile.

"Let's head back to the Lookout so that the others can meet them" said Cali as she & the others began heading back to Adventure Bay. At the Lookout everyone was waiting for the others to return.

"So far it seems everything is OK at the baby shower. For some reason there's still a part of me that's feeling weird about it" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"It's probably paranoia. I kind of have the same feeling but since nothing has gone wrong I'd say everything is fine" said Ryder in a reassuring voice.

"I hope so" said Elias as Mel, Sweetie & the rest of their family arrived.

"We're back" said Cali.

"We have beautiful looking children Cali. I'm proud to be a father" said Rio as Cali & he kissed.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Ms Precious' husband Frankie. These are our kids Clark, Johannes & Presley" said Frankie.

"Hi" said Clark as he smiled & waved.

"Nice to meet you guys" said Johannes in an excited tone.

"It's a pleasure" said Presley as everyone introduced themselves.

"Here are our kids Aras, Butterfly & Lime" said Lem as he showed his kids to the others.

"I feel so blessed to be a mother" said Sara with a smile.

"Hey Sara I'm sorry about past issues we've had with each other" said Sweetie.

"It's OK" said Sara as she gave Sweetie a hug.

"Same with you Lem" said Mel.

"Being a parent is much more important to me now" said Lem as he & Mel shook paws.

"Shall we fix up Adventure Beach?" asked Sara in a curious manner.

"Yes. Let's get to it" said Lem as everyone went down to Adventure Beach. Lem used his trash munchers to clean up all the junk lying around. Soon Adventure Beach looked beautiful & clean.

"All done" said Lem with satisfaction in his voice.

"Now this beach can actually be used for our enjoyment" said Zuma as he smiled excitedly.

"I'm never going to come down here willingly" said Rocky.

"I'm not surprised" said Sylvia with an amused chuckle.

"I don't like swimming at all" said Rocky as he shuddered.

"Anyways should we restore the beach tower?" asked Selena.

"Good idea" said Ryder as the Tattletail siblings began using their abilities to fix up the beach tower. After that was done they got to work on the Sea Patroller. A few hours later the Sea Patrol was all set up & ready to go.

"We're done" said AJ.

"Good job guys" said EJ in a satisfied voice.

"This beach looks perfect" said KJ with a smile.

"I'd say it looks much better than before" said RJ as he nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to start Sea Patrol missions" said Selena in an enthusiastic tone.

"Your outfit will look really good on you" said Carlos as he smirked flirtatiously.

"I do look good in swimwear" said Selena with a seductive wink.

"You know it" said Carlos as he & Selena kissed. Everyone hung out together & did whatever they felt like. When they went to bed that night they wondered what'd be in store for them in the coming days.


	4. Chapter 4: Dodgeball Dynamics

It was another beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay. As usual everyone was at the Lookout hanging out.

"It's such a nice day today" said Elias with a smile.

"It sure is. What do you feel like doing?" asked Kelly in a curios voice.

"I don't know" said Monty as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"I have an idea. Let's play dodgeball" said Elias in an enthusiastic tone.

"I'm up for that" said Kelly with an excited smile.

"Let's do it" said Ryder as everyone headed outside. Ace, Bradley, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Eliza, Gomez, Katie, Kelly, Kenneth, Kevin, Lynn, Ranger, Ryder, Selena & finally Sonata decided to play while everyone else watched.

"Since there are 16 of us we need to split into 2 teams of 8. How should we decide the teams?" asked Elias.

"How about the boys go on 1 team & the girls on the other? Boys are skins & girls are shirts" said Suzan.

"OK. Here are the rules: You're out if a ball hits you & it hits the ground before being caught, if someone on the other team catches a ball you throw, if someone on the other team knocks a ball out of your hands using their own ball, if you cross the line in the middle of the court or if you leave the court while still an active player for any reason other than to retrieve a ball. Superpowers aren't allowed to be used either. The only way to be reinstated is if 1 of your team mates catches a ball thrown by the opposing team. The order players are reinstated is based on the order they were eliminated. The team that lasts the longest with at least 1 active player still on the court wins" said Elias.

"You're all going down" said Kelly with a confident smirk.

"We'll see about that babe" said Elias as he & the other boys took their shirts off revealing their muscular bodies.

"Don't get distracted girls" said Elias in a taunting manner.

"Oh please. You might be hot but we won't be thrown off that easily" said Kelly as everyone got on the court. The balls were placed on the centre line.

"Ready? GO" said Suzan as everyone rushed forward to grab the balls. Half of them were claimed by the boys & the other half were claimed by the girls.

"Let's get them" said Ryder as he prepared to throw his ball.

"We can nail them girls" said Katie as both sides began throwing their balls at each other. Bradley & Gomez ended up being eliminated 1ST on their respective teams.

"Go boys" said Bradley as he went to the sidelines.

"You can do it girls" said Gomez as both teams continued bombarding each other with balls. Almost everyone was eliminated & later reinstated as the game went on. After 15 minutes of action packed fun Elias was the sole boy left against all the girls.

"If I were you I'd surrender" said Kelly.

"Come at me. I can take you all down easily" said Elias as he girls threw their balls at him. Elias skilfully dodged them by ducking, diving, flipping & jumping. Soon all the balls were on his side.

"Now I shall show you all how good I am at this game" said Elias as he began throwing the balls at the girls. 1 by 1 the girls were hit & eliminated. Soon only Kelly remained.

"Bring it on" said Elias with a smirk.

"You're going down hot stuff" said Kelly as the others cheered Elias & her on. They both did everything they could to hit each other.

"Go Elias. Take her down" said Ryder in an enthusiastic voice.

You can do it Kelly. I believe in you" said Katie as Elias & Kelly continued throwing balls at each other. A short time later they hit each other at the same time with such force it knocked them back.

"Is it a tie?" asked Katie in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know" said Ryder with a shrug. Elias then revealed that he caught the ball Kelly threw at him. Since Kelly had failed to catch the ball Elias threw at her this made the boys' team victorious.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Elias as he grinned in victory.

"Damn I was so close. Even so there's nobody I'd rather lose to than my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as she walked over to Elias & kissed him.

"That was awesome. You owned that game" said Ryder in an amazed manner.

"Back in New York I played on my school's dodgeball team. We won every tournament we entered & I was the star player of the team. That helped me earn the MVP award every time as well" said Elias in a proud voice.

"Awesome. That explains how you're so good" said Kelly with an impressed smile.

"Indeed" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"What was the name of your team?" asked Suzan with curiosity in her voice.

"We were called the Manhattan Mobsters. There were 6 of us. The other kids on the team were Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina. Gretchen's autistic & gets easily excited, Justin's very intelligent & uses his brain in connection with his brawn on court, Mary-Celeste is a straight-A student who works hard in every class & does all kinds of extracurricular activities, Nathaniel's really chill & easygoing & Tina's a star athlete who excels in almost every sport" said Elias.

"That's pretty cool. Manhattan's the area of New York you're from correct?" asked Kelly.

"Correct. Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina were the closest thing to a group of friends I had in New York. It was clique central there. Since I didn't identify with any of the cliques I wasn't really part of any major social circle. I haven't stayed in contact with them since I moved here. I'm not sure if they'd even recognize me now that I'm this muscular & more Gothic in appearance since that's not what I looked like the last time they saw me. They probably wouldn't even believe the stuff I've gone through since moving here. I hope they're all OK" said Elias with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure they are" said Kelly in a reassuring tone. Tracker then heard something.

"I can hear 5 kids in the distance" said Tracker.

"Maybe it's them" said Elias as the kids came into sight. Elias gasped in shock. It was Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina.

"It is them" said Elias as Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina spotted him & the others up ahead.

"Hey guys I think I see Elias over there" said Gretchen in an uncertain manner.

"I'm not sure if that is him. He looks different" said Justin.

"I almost don't recognize him" said Mary-Celeste.

"Me either" said Nathaniel.

"Times sure do change" said Tina as she & the others walked over.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again" said Elias with a warm smile.

"ELIAS IT'S YOU" cried Gretchen as she gave Elias a hug before jumping around while clapping & giggling excitedly.

"You look way more muscular than the last time we saw you" said Justin as he took note of Elias' physique.

"You look almost completely unrecognizable with black hair & black clothes" said Mary-Celeste in a surprised voice.

"It's been a while" said Nathaniel.

"Good to see you again dude" said Tina.

"I can say the same for you. These are all my family & friends" said Elias as everyone introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Elias' girlfriend Kelly Walter" said Kelly as she shook Gretchen, Justin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel & Tina's hands.

"Wow you're really pretty" said Gretchen with amazement in her voice.

"Thanks. You're kind of cute yourself" said Kelly as Gretchen giggled.

"You 2 are perfect for each other" said Justin with a smile.

"Looks like Blonde Beast found his true love" said Mary-Celeste.

"Beauty has met the beast" said Nathaniel as he chuckled in amusement.

"Nice job hooking up with a hot babe" said Tina as she gave the thumbs up.

"Thanks. In case the rest of you are wondering Blonde Beast is my nickname on the court" said Elias.

"Obviously that was before you changed your appearance correct?" asked Kelly in a curious manner.

"Correct" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"What are the nicknames of the other 5?" asked Monty.

"Mine is Lady Autism" said Gretchen.

"I'm Brainiac" said Justin.

"My nickname is Girl Scout" said Mary-Celeste.

"I'm known as Cool Cucumber" said Nathaniel.

"Little Olympia is what I'm called" said Tina.

"OK. Those are interesting nicknames" said Monty.

"Do you guys practice martial arts?" asked Katie with curiosity in her voice.

"Not me" said Gretchen as she shook her head.

"Me either" said Justin.

"I practice karate since it's 1 of the extracurricular activities I do" said Mary-Celeste.

"I don't do any" said Nathaniel with a head shake.

"I practice Lucha Libre" said Tina.

"I'm now a black belt in every martial art in existence" said Elias as he grinned confidently.

"I didn't know you took up martial arts" said Gretchen in a surprised voice.

"I've only had 1 year of experience" said Elias.

"That explains why you're so muscular" said Justin.

"You have the physique of a bodybuilder" said Mary-Celeste in amazement.

"I totally see why Kelly is in love with you" said Nathaniel.

"You always were a badass kid" said Tina with a smile.

"You got that right" said Elias in a confident tone.

"Looks like we need to give Gretchen, Justin & Nathaniel a crash course in self defense" said Suzan.

"I don't want to crash" said Gretchen in a concerned manner.

"I didn't mean it literally" said Suzan as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since she has autism she often misinterprets things people say or do" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Suzan with a nod of understanding.

"Are you 3 ready to begin your journey as martial artists?" asked Farmer Yumi with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes" said Gretchen in an eager voice.

"I should be able to connect my brain to learn the way of martial arts" said Justin with confidence in his voice.

"What should we start with?" asked Nathaniel in an uncertain tone.

"There are 3 tests. They focus on balance, strength & speed" said Farmer Yumi.

"Which test is 1ST?" asked Gretchen.

"We'll start with the speed test. Gretchen you must grab apples from this tree & place them in the basket before they touch the round" said Farmer Yumi as she entered her stance & delivered a roundhouse kick to the tree causing the apples to fall. Gretchen began catching the apples & placing them in the basket. Some of them hit the ground before they were caught while the rest were successfully placed in the basket. Out of 50 apples 35 were put in the basket while the other 15 weren't.

"Damn it. I didn't get them all. I'm not perfect" said Gretchen with a sigh of frustration.

"It's unlikely you would've gotten them all anyways. Doing that is extremely difficult" said Farmer Yumi.

"I wanted to get them all" said Gretchen as she pouted.

"Come on Gretchen don't be like that. You got most of them which is pretty good" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"Whatever. I should've gotten them all" said Gretchen as she rolled her eyes.

"What's the next test?" asked Justin.

"It's the strength test" said Farmer Yumi.

"What do I have to do?" asked Justin with curiosity in his voice.

"You have to carry the basket of apples down to the park & back. Your arms must be outstretched the whole time" said Farmer Yumi.

"OK. My brain should be able to focus on the muscles in my arms to pull it off" said Justin as he picked up the basket & carried it to the park & back. He struggled with the weight most of the way but ultimately he was successful.

"That was murder on my arms" said Justin as he shook his arms out.

"Well done. Now it's time for the balance test. Nathaniel you must balance the basket on your head & keep it there for as long as possible" said Farmer Yumi.

"That shouldn't be too hard" said Nathaniel as he placed the basket on his head & kept it balanced. Farmer Yumi tried to throw him off but Nathaniel remained as still as a statue. 15 minutes later he removed the basket from his head.

"That was easy" said Nathaniel with a confident smirk.

"Excellent work you 3. Now we shall practice techniques" said Farmer Yumi.

"What style are we learning?" asked Gretchen in a curious voice.

"Karate" said Farmer Yumi.

"Maybe we'll end up being as good as Mary-Celeste" said Gretchen with an eager smile.

"You'd need to be a black belt & have as many trophies as me to be on my level" said Mary-Celeste.

"With practice I think we can do it" said Justin in a confident tone.

"It shouldn't be too hard to learn" said Nathaniel.

"Try being on my level" said Alex with a confident smile.

"Are you an expert on karate as well?" asked Mary-Celeste in a curious manner.

"I'm more of a boxing expert but I'm trained in numerous martial arts. I've already won 7 tournaments. Throughout all of them I've defeated some of the best martial artists around including a few people amongst us" said Alex as he smiled proudly.

"Impressive. Who taught you?" asked Mary-Celeste with a curious smile.

"I learned from different people. Rio taught me boxing, Danny & Lynn taught me Lucha Libre, Chun Li taught me kickboxing, Maynard & Ms Marjorie taught me professional wrestling, Gatorita & Suzan taught me MMA & Elias taught me just about everything" said Alex.

"Wow. That's a broad range of experience" said Mary-Celeste in an impressed voice.

"It sure is" said Alex as he nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps Gretchen, Justin & Nathaniel can learn their own unique styles" said Tina.

"Good idea. What do you all wish to learn?" asked Suzan.

"I'd like to try Tae-Kwon-Do" said Gretchen with an enthusiastic smile.

"Kung Fu is what I prefer" said Justin.

"My favourite is judo" said Nathaniel.

"1 of my friends is an expert on Kung Fu. I'll give him a call & see if he can help out" said Suzan as she gave her friend Kirin a call.

"I can teach Justin Tae-Kwon-Do. I'm a black belt in that style" said Ella with a smile.

"I'll teach Nathaniel judo" said Rarity.

"I didn't know your mother practiced Tae-Kwon-Do Elias" said Gretchen in surprise.

"She sure does. Dad knows military sambo" said Elias.

"Cool" said Gretchen in an amazed voice.

"My friend Kirin will be here soon" said Suzan.

"He shares the same name with the Flatblaze gang whose game show we appeared on last year" said Elias with fascination in his voice.

"That's a rather interesting coincidence" said Suzan.

"Are you ready to begin learning judo Nathaniel?" asked Rarity as she smiled.

"I sure am" said Nathaniel in an excited tone.

"Shall we begin training in Tae-Kwon-Do Justin?" asked Ella.

"Yes" said Justin with a nod of approval.

"OK. I better change into my dogi" said Ella as she went to get changed. A few minutes later she returned wearing a white dogi with a black belt.

"OK I'm ready" said Ella in a confident manner.

"Me too" said Justin.

"I can't wait for Kirin to arrive. With his help I'll be a Kung Fu prodigy in no time" said Gretchen with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Believe it or not Kirin's only 5" said Suzan.

"That's awesome. I can't believe my teacher is half my age" said Gretchen as she jumped around while clapping & giggling excitedly.

"I've never been so excited for anything before" said Gretchen.

"I can tell" said Suzan as a rift appeared. Kirin emerged from it.

"Hey guys. I'm Kirin" said Kirin as everyone introduced themselves.

"Yay you're here. Skippy doo hullabaloo" said Gretchen in an excited voice.

"What does that mean?" asked Kirin as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I say that when I'm excited" said Gretchen with an excited smile.

"OK" said Kirin.

"He'll teach you everything you need to know about Kung Fu" said Suzan.

"Awesome. Let's get to it" said Gretchen as everyone headed down to the gym.

"OK before we begin you'll need the right equipment & outfit. I have a dogi you can wear" said Kirin.

"OK. Show me what it looks like" said Gretchen as Kirin revealed a tan colored dogi with a white belt.

"What do you think?" asked Kirin in a curious tone.

"I love it" said Gretchen as she put her dogi on.

"This looks good on me" said Gretchen with an enthusiastic smile.

"Let's get the other 2 ready" said Suzan as Justin changed into a blue dogi & Nathaniel changed into a grey dogi.

"These are neat" said Justin in an impressed manner.

"I feel stylish in this" said Nathaniel with a smile.

"OK time to begin training" said Suzan as Gretchen, Justin & Nathaniel began learning martial arts. Ella & Justin started practicing Tae-Kwon-Do.

"1ST we'll start with the basics. Watch & repeat" said Ella as she performed the basic punches & kicks. Justin paid close attention & repeated what he was shown.

"What's next?" asked Justin with a curious smile.

"Next we'll go over the defensive manoeuvres. Repeat after me" said Ella as she performed blocking & evasion manoeuvres. Justin replicated the moves demonstrated.

"You're doing well. Time to put you to the test" said Ella as she began throwing punches & kicks at Justin. Justin used what he'd learnt to hold his own.

"Excellent. Great job Justin" said Ella in an encouraging voice.

"This is fun" said Justin with an eager smile. Meanwhile Kirin & Gretchen went over the basics of Kung Fu.

"Make sure to pay close attention. Once I'm done you must repeat what you're shown" said Kirin as he executed basic punches & kicks. Gretchen then repeated what she was shown.

"That was great" said Gretchen in an enthusiastic tone.

"Now we shall practice the defensive manoeuvres" said Kirin as he performed the block & evasion. Gretchen then did the same.

"OK now hit me with your best shot. I want to see how well you were paying attention" said Kirin as Gretchen & himself began to spar. They attacked each other with the basic manoeuvres.

"I'm having fun. You're the best Kung Fu teacher ever" said Gretchen with a thankful smile.

"I'm always happy to train anyone in the ways of Kung Fu" said Kirin as Gretchen & he continued sparring. Meanwhile Nathaniel & Rarity practiced the basics of judo.

"What are we doing 1ST?" asked Nathaniel.

"Let's start with basic flips" said Rarity as she executed some basic judo flips. Nathaniel then repeated them.

"Great start. Now for submission holds" said Rarity as she demonstrated basic submissions. Nathaniel proceeded to replicate them.

"What's the next set of moves to learn?" asked Nathaniel in an uncertain manner.

"Now we shall spar so that I can see how well you were paying attention" said Rarity as Nathaniel & herself began sparring. Nathaniel had no trouble holding his own delivering a good performance.

"Well done. That was excellent" said Rarity with an accomplished smile.

"I love everything about this" said Nathaniel as Gretchen, Justin & himself continued learning the basics of Kung Fu, judo & Tae-Kwon-Do. Soon they began showing improved strength & willpower.

"I'm having a great time" said Gretchen with excitement in her voice.

"So am I" said Justin as he smiled proudly.

"Martial arts rules" said Nathaniel as a klaxon siren went off.

"There goes the Bad Guy Alarm" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I wonder who it is this time" said Elias as Mayor Humdinger activated the big screen. The Basket Brawlers were revealed to be the villains nearby.

"It's the Basket Brawlers again" said Mayor Humdinger with a sigh of frustration.

"You're talking about the Foggy Bottom Boomer kids aren't you?" asked Elias.

"Yes" said Mayor Humdinger as he nodded in confirmation.

"Before we go & deal with them I have elemental weapons for your friends" said Suzan.

"OK. Show us what they do" said Elias.

"The elements they revolve around include Air, Earth, Fire, Life & finally Water. Who wants which?" asked Suzan in a curious voice.

"I'll have the air weapon" said Gretchen.

"I call dibs on the earth weapon" said Justin.

"I'll take the fire weapon" said Mary-Celeste.

"The water weapon is mine" said Nathaniel.

"That leaves me with the life weapon" said Tina.

"Gretchen your weapon is the Inflata-Mace. It allows you to inflate your enemies like balloons until they burst" said Suzan as she gave Gretchen the Inflata-Mace.

"Awesome. I guess the saying bigger is better rings true" said Gretchen with an impressed smile.

"Justin your weapon is the Continental Staff. It can summon mountains to assist you in battle" said Suzan as she handed the Continental Staff to Justin.

"This'll be a great weapon to use" said Justin in an eager tone.

"Mary-Celeste your weapon is the Tiger Pistols. They unleash rings of fire & can cause further damage by slashing enemies with them" said Suzan as she gave the Tiger Pistols to Mary-Celeste.

"Our enemies will feel the burn with these" said Mary-Celeste with a confident smirk.

"Nathaniel your weapon is the Mystic Water Bow. It shoots barracudas & can also be used for melee fighting at close range" said Suzan as she handed Nathaniel the Mystic Water Bow.

"Excellent. I'm going to love using this" said Nathaniel with amazement in his voice.

"Finally Tina your weapon is the Guaca-Wand. It shoots tortilla chips that hone in on enemies, salsa that burns them & also summons a controllable guacamole whirlpool" said Suzan as Tina received the Guaca-Wand.

"That's pretty cool. Let's go kick some ass" said Tina as everyone went to confront the Basket Brawlers.

"Just out of curiosity did you guys have a rival team you competed against?" asked Suzan in a curious manner.

"Our main rivals were the Brooklyn Beetles. Despite constantly bragging about how good they were we always beat them" said Elias.

"Who was on that team?" asked Suzan.

"Albert, Doris, Isaac, Maureen, Rex & lastly Vera" said Elias.

"What are they like personality wise?" asked Suzan with uncertainty in her voice.

"Albert's similar to Andrew since they're both arrogant narcissistic jerks who think they're better than everyone else, Doris is similar to Sabrina since she was crazy obsessed in love with me, Isaac's similar to Lionel since they're both jealous meat heads who feel threatened by me because I'm in love with a girl they claim to be in love with, Maureen's a drama queen who flips out over the slightest inconvenience, Rex is a delinquent who constantly causes trouble & tries to pick fights with everyone & Vera's a paranoid wreck who always thinks everyone else is out to get her" said Elias with a sigh.

"I take it they're really difficult to deal with aren't they?" asked Suzan.

"That's an understatement. I can't even think of Doris without wanting to cringe. She has this warped belief that me & her are soul mates. Back in New York she'd send me voice mails declaring her love for me & send me other creepy things. The creepiest thing she's ever done or said is that she'd consume my feces, vomit, urine & other body waste & that if I did the same we'd forever be united as 1. I'm surprised she's not in a psychiatric facility yet" said Elias as everyone gagged upon hearing about Doris.

"That's disgusting. This Doris girl has serious issues. If she comes anywhere near you I'll bash her face in. Nobody treats my sexy muscle hero like that" said Kelly with a scowl of disgust.

"Is that your nickname for him?" asked Gretchen in a curious voice.

"Yes" said Kelly with a nod of confirmation.

"My aura detects 6 other kids along with the Basket Brawlers" said Zamantha.

"It's probably them" said Elias as he groaned in annoyance.

"We can take them on" said Kelly in a confident tone.

"Our weapons will cream them" said Gretchen with a devious smirk.

"They won't stand a chance against us" said Justin.

"We'll make them beg for mercy" said Mary-Celeste as she chuckled deviously.

"Those clowns are in for a nasty surprise" said Nathaniel in an amused manner.

"They'll be sorry they crossed us" said Tina.

"I think they are" said Suzan.

"Wait you think they came to apologize?" asked Tina as she tilted her head in confusion.

"No they have a bone to pick" said Suzan as she shook her head.

"We'll handle them easily. Us Mobsters always crush them for the Beetles they are" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"Have you ever said that before in reference to them?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"All the time" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"It's pretty clever. I can't wait to show them how foolish they were for trying to mess with us" said Kelly with a smirk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Manhattan Mobsters" said the Brooklyn Beetles as they & the Basket Brawlers appeared.

"Looks like the Fab 4 rip offs are on our turf" said Elias.

"Who are the Fab 4?" asked Gretchen in a confused tone.

"That's a nickname for a popular band from the 1960's" said Elias.

"Oh OK" said Gretchen as the Basket Brawlers & Brooklyn Beetles smirked arrogantly.

"Wow Elias. I didn't know you became a Goth freak" said Albert in a mocking manner.

"I only look like this to appear more edgy & tough" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"You look sexy like that. Let me have your babies" said Doris with a creepy grin.

"Leave me alone. You're crazy" said Elias with disgust in his voice.

"She's crazy about you. Why must you have her affection?" asked Isaac as he pouted.

"I don't want her. Doris is all yours. She's not someone I'm interested in" said Elias.

"That look doesn't suit you. You clearly know nothing about fashion" said Maureen with a scoff.

"I don't care what you think" said Elias as he blew a raspberry.

"You might look tough but it's all an act. I could easily bust you up" said Rex in a threatening voice.

"I've left 1 person comatose before. You're treading on thin ice daring to pick a fight with me" said Elias.

"Why do you hate us? I swear you all have it out for us" said Vera in a shaky tone.

"No you're just paranoid" said Elias as he shook his head.

"We've always been better than you guys" said Gretchen with a scowl.

"You really need to accept defeat & swallow your pride" said Justin as he sighed.

"Manhattan's way better than Brooklyn" said Mary-Celeste in a boastful manner.

"We're the best dodgeball team in New York" said Nathaniel.

"We can kick your ass no matter where we are. If you guys are smart you'll all back off. I guarantee that we'll wipe the floor with you" said Tina as she cracked her knuckles.

"You're all a bunch of fools. While you were busy finding Keystones & beating up other martial artists we found some toys for you to play with" said Tod with an arrogant smirk.

"We'll play rough with them" said Ryder as a group of robotic pups appeared.

"Those are the robots created by Andrew & Dr Hy Brid" said Madame Mask.

"We can take them on" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"We'll show you our true power you pathetic human" said Robot Chase as he & the other robotic pups ran forward. The pups held their ground & attacked with Pup Fu. Despite this the robotic pups got the upper hand & subdued them.

"You stupid organisms shall pay for ruining Dr Hy Brid's plans" said Robot Chase with a growl.

"I think not. Let's destroy these robot rascals" said Elias as he & the Manhattan Mobsters attacked the robotic pups with their weapons. Elias hacked Robot Chase to pieces with the Necroblade, Gretchen used her Inflata-Mace to inflate Robot Marshall until he exploded, Justin used his Continental Staff to beat Robot Rocky relentlessly before summoning boulders that crushed him, Mary-Celeste used her Tiger Pistols to set Robot Rubble on fire before slashing him to bits, Nathaniel used his Mystic Water Bow to attack Robot Skye with barracudas that tore her to shreds & Tina used her Guaca Wand to burn Robot Zuma with salsa & made him fall apart with a guacamole whirlpool. The remaining robots were also swiftly dispatched.

"Dr Hy Brid needs to try harder" said Elias as he smirked.

"Those stupid robots didn't stand a chance" said Gretchen.

"These weapons are awesome" said Justin in an impressed voice.

"We can do serious damage with these" said Mary-Celeste with a devious smirk.

"I feel powerful" said Nathaniel in a confident tone.

"You boneheads better give up. You'll never defeat us" said Tina as the Basket Brawlers activated their armor.

"Now you're in trouble" said Tod in an arrogant manner.

"Think again jerk" said Elias as he, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin unlocked their superpowers. The Brooklyn Beetles & Manhattan Mobsters gasped in shock.

"Woah that's awesome" said Gretchen with a smile of amazement.

"How are they doing that?" asked Justin with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know" said Mary-Celeste as she shrugged.

"They're like superheroes" said Nathaniel in a fascinated voice.

"They'll defeat those clowns for sure" said Tina as Elias & Eliza fused together. Kelly & Kevin did the same.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS CRAZY" cried Albert in horror.

"THAT'S AWESOME" cried Doris in an enthusiastic tone.

"HOLY SHIT" cried Isaac as he shook in fear.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS? THEY'RE NOT HUMAN" cried Maureen.

"OH MY GOD" cried Rex in a terrified manner.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US" cried Vera as she screamed in panic.

"Time to wreck the Basket Brawlers" said Elizas.

"Let's do this" said Kelvin as Elizas & itself attacked. The Basket Brawlers tried to fend them off with their armor but Elizas & Kelvin quickly disintegrated it using Ultimate Maximum Zen Mayhem & Crazy Militia Chaos Supreme. The Basket Brawlers were then beaten with punches, kicks, swings & strikes. 1 by 1 they were knocked unconscious until they were all defeated. Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin then returned to normal.

"Boom goes the dynamite" said Elias in an accomplished voice.

"We destroyed those fools" said Eliza with a smirk.

"Only the Beetles remain" said Kelly.

"If it is pain you want it is pain you'll get" said Kevin as the Brooklyn Beetles got on their knees & put their hands behind their heads.

"What are they doing?" asked Tina as she tilted her head in confusion.

"We surrender. We're sorry" said Albert in a nervous tone.

"Please don't hurt us. We don't want any trouble" said Doris.

"We made a mistake coming here" said Isaac in fear.

"I think we should get out of here" said Maureen with a nervous gulp.

"I don't want to end up like the others" said Rex as he began sweating in panic.

"We're not safe here" said Vera as the Brooklyn Beetles left. The Basket Brawlers & the remains of the robotic pups were sent flying away with Apollo's super breath.

"That takes care of that" said Elias.

"You 5 are pretty cool" said Suzan as she smiled.

"That was the most epic thing I've ever done" said Gretchen in an enthusiastic manner.

"Same with me" said Justin as he nodded in agreement.

"I never expected something like that to happen" said Mary-Celeste with astonishment in her voice.

"That was cooler than anything I've ever seen in New York" said Nathaniel.

"The Manhattan Mobsters are still #1" said Tina as she smirked confidently.

"Do you want to be part of the PAW Patrol?" asked Suzan in a curious voice.

"That sounds awesome" said Gretchen with an excited smile.

"I'm down with that" said Justin as he gave the thumbs up.

"This is awesome" said Mary-Celeste.

"I can't express how happy I am right now" said Nathaniel in an ecstatic tone.

"What are our positions?" asked Tina in an uncertain manner.

"You can be the Enforcers of Awesomeness" said Suzan with a smile.

"That sounds epic. I'm in" said Gretchen as she grinned excitedly.

"We're the EOA" said Justin with confidence in his voice.

"Things get made better with us around" said Mary-Celeste.

"We are the cool kids from the Big Apple" said Nathaniel.

"We're ready for anything that comes our way" said Tina with a confident smile. Meanwhile in Demhotep's lair Demhotep was furious that the Basket Brawlers had failed again.

"You idiots failed me again" said Demhotep as he growled angrily.

"You couldn't have expected us to know what to expect from those Manhattan Mobster kids" said Tod.

"Enough excuses. Minions take these 5 to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as the minions dragged the Basket Brawlers to the Torture Cells while they screamed hysterically.

"Those 5 were useless. It's a good thing I always have a backup plan. Those foolish mortals haven't beaten me yet" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	5. Chapter 5: Old Age New Family

It was another sunny day in Adventure Bay. Everyone was at the Lookout again chilling out.

"Nothing beats hanging out on such a beautiful day" said Elias with a smile.

"You said it" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Of course there's nothing more beautiful than you" said Elias in a flirtatious voice.

"Come here you" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"You 2 are such a cute couple" said Gretchen with a warm smile.

"Hopefully we'll find our perfect matches soon" said Justin.

"Only time will tell" said Mary-Celeste.

"I bet there's someone out there for all of us" said Nathaniel in an optimistic tone.

"There is. We just have to be patient" said Tina.

"I know for a fact you'll all find your perfect matches sometime soon" said Elias in a confident manner.

"There have been a lot of people in our group who have fallen in love with each other. Maybe you'll fall in love with each other as well" said Kelly.

"That'd leave 1 of us left over in that case. Even so we can't give up. Love can be found anywhere" said Gretchen with hope in her voice.

"I can help with that. Love is my expertise" said Monty as he smirked confidently.

"OK. Do you have any advice for us?" asked Gretchen in a curious voice.

"Try using your strength to impress potential suitors" said Monty.

"Hey dad how'd you meet your 12 ex-girlfriends?" asked Zuma Jr.

"I met all of them on the beach. I became smitten with them as soon as I laid my eyes on each of them. Obviously after a while I broke things off with them. Hooking up with Rosaletta was the best romantic moment I've ever had. The number 13 must be lucky for me since she's the 13TH girl I've fallen in love with" said Zuma with a smile.

"I couldn't be happier now that we're married & have 6 beautiful kids" said Rosaletta as she & Zuma kissed.

"I don't know how girls are so easily attracted to you" said Monty in surprise.

"Girls totally have the hots for my speech impediment. They find it cute" said Zuma as he chuckled in amusement.

"Until meeting Adagio I always wondered if I'd ever have a solid relationship with anyone" said Monty.

"It's a good thing we got together. You're the hottest Puppermari I've ever met" said Adagio as she & Monty kissed.

"Speaking of love Mr Grouse has the hots for someone" said Bill.

"Who is it?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Ms Marjorie" said Bill.

"That's sweet. Maybe he'll end up marrying her" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"Love is a sweet thing regardless of age" said Monty with a dreamy sigh.

"I sense he's having trouble showing his feelings" said Bill.

"How can we help?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. Do any of you have any ideas?" asked Bill in an uncertain tone.

"Perhaps we can talk to him & give him advice on the best way to show his feelings for Ms Marjorie" said Elias.

"That works. Let's do it" said Lincoln as Elias, Kelly, himself; Monty & the Manhattan Mobsters went over to Mr Grouse.

"Hi Mr Grouse" said Elias in a polite manner.

"What can I do for you all?" asked Mr Grouse.

"We heard about you having feelings for Ms Marjorie & that you're having trouble in going about it the best way" said Kelly.

"I'm unsure of what to say. We haven't been together for long but I feel like she's my true love. I've waited my whole life for someone like her. I want to be with her" said Mr Grouse with longing in his voice.

"Try telling her how you feel. You don't need to do anything flashy. Perhaps you can tell her how you feel that she's the right woman for you" said Lincoln in an encouraging manner.

"I suppose that'd work" said Mr Grouse.

"She's pretty hot for a senior citizen. You 2 are perfect together" said Monty as he smiled.

"I'm going to make my move. I'll be right back" said Mr Grouse as he went out to buy an engagement ring.

"I think it's sweet that he wants to get married" said Elias in a cheerful voice.

"Everyone will be crying tears of joy for them" said Kelly with a warm smile. Nobody noticed that Mr Grouse was being watched by a lemur wearing a jewel thief outfit. His name was Jed Jewel.

"An engagement ring will be perfect for my collection. That sucker won't see me coming" said Jed as he laughed to himself while waiting patiently to make his move. A short time later Mr Grouse returned with an engagement ring.

"I can't wait to propose. Soon I'll be the happiest man on Earth" said Mr Grouse in an excited tone. Just before he entered the Lookout Jed confronted him.

"That's a nice engagement ring you have. It looks perfect for me" said Jed with a greedy smile.

"You're not having it" said Mr Grouse in a blunt manner.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Give it to me or else" said Jed as he scowled.

"Forget it" said Mr Grouse as he shook his head.

"OK fine. Have it your way" said Jed as he shoved Mr Grouse to the ground. He then snatched the box containing the engagement ring.

"See you later sucker" said Jed as he ran off with the ring. Mr Grouse began to tear up as he got to his feet.

"This isn't good. I have to tell the others" said Mr Grouse as he entered the Lookout.

"Guys I've just been robbed" said Mr Grouse as he cried.

"Who did it?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Some lemur dressed as a jewel thief" said Mr Grouse.

"That's Jed Jewel. He's a criminal from San Francalico who's wanted on numerous robbery charges" said Logan.

"That guy is such a dick" said Monty in a disgusted voice.

"We better find him & put a stop to his thieving ways once & for all" said Suzan as everyone headed out to find Jed.

"Are there any other wanted criminals from San Francalico?" asked Eliza in an uncertain tone.

"The Smilers are. They're a family who constantly sport creepy grins on their faces & rape people. I've been raped by them before. They pretty much got away with it since I was too scared to tell anyone the truth. They've probably gotten away with other assaults as well. Ever since the day they raped me I've been terrified of them" said Suzan as she felt a chill down her spine.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry that they did that to you" said Kelly in an apologetic manner.

"It's OK Kelly. I wish I spoke up sooner. If I had they wouldn't be out roaming the streets" said Suzan with a sad sigh.

"You're really brave for confessing the truth to us. I know that must've been really hard. Don't ever let yourself take the blame for what they did. It's never the victim's fault for being raped" said Elias with encouragement in his voice.

"You were actually partial inspiration for me to speak up. I really admire the fact that you never kept your experience a secret. Most people wouldn't usually speak up right away. It's inspirational knowing you told people about what you went through the moment you escaped from Aaron. You're an inspiration for everyone out there who's been through similar ordeals" said Suzan.

"I'd never let Aaron make me keep his dirty little secret hidden. There are too many cases like this where people like him get away with their crimes because they use fear mongering as a way to keep their victims silent. I never wanted my experience to be kept secret. I plan on telling as many people as possible about what happened to me so that they know that it can & unfortunately does happen to anyone. When Aaron goes on trial I'm going to look him straight in the eyes & tell him exactly how I feel while simultaneously letting everyone know that I refuse to let him control me. I'm free to tell as many people as I want about my ordeal & I'll get justice not only for myself but for the families of his other victims as well" said Elias in a confident voice.

"I'm going to do the same when Zane goes on trial. He chose the wrong girl to mess with" said Kelly as she scowled in disgust.

"You 2 are easily the bravest kids I've ever met" said Suzan in an amazed tone.

"You're pretty courageous yourself. Other than the Smiler thing you're always ready to kick ass & take names. Just remember there are lots of people who have your back" said Elias with a reassuring smile.

"Me, Monty & the rest of our family are just some of the people you can turn to when you need support" said Logan.

"I know we drive you crazy sometimes but you're our sister &your safety & well being is always a top priority" said Monty in a reassuring manner.

"I'll admit you 2 can be annoying at times but deep down I still love you both. You 2 are the best brothers ever" said Suzan as she gave Logan & Monty a hug.

"Anyways there are a lot of other criminals in San Francalico. They include the Francalico Family who commit crimes like assault, drugs, murder, prostitution, rape & robbery amongst other crimes, a criminal named Shadow Stalker who attacks during the night & a female con artist named Helen Jefferson who uses all kinds of scams to swindle people. Overall there are 100 different groups/ & or individuals who commit crime in the city. The Sinister Sinful Syndicate is the worst of them all with Demhotep being the big boss" said Logan.

"I'm not surprised. Considering everything they've done the only people who wouldn't believe that to be true would be absolute morons" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"They've done nothing but cause trouble for us. Soon enough they'll get what they deserve" said Kelly with disgust in her voice.

"It won't be easy but I know we can beat them" said Monty as he smiled confidently.

"We'll make them pay for all their bad deeds" said Suzan.

"My aura can sense Jed nearby" said Zamantha.

"Where is he?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"He's in the crime district" said Zamantha.

"Of course he is. He's dead meat" said Elias as everyone headed towards the crime district to recover the stolen engagement ring.

"While we walk here's a flashback of how Logan 1ST met Zamantha" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Logan, Monty & Suzan arriving at H.E.A.R.T.S HQ for their 1ST day as recruits.

"Wow H.E.A.R.T.S HQ looks amazing" said Logan with an enthusiastic smile.

"I bet there are lots of sexy girls here" said Monty in a horny tone.

"Don't make a fool of yourself. We don't want to end up getting a bad reputation" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself went looking around checking out all the facilities. Logan took mental notes of everything, Monty fell in love with every hot girl he saw & Suzan rolled her eyes at Monty prepared to stop him from doing anything crazy. They soon came across the dojo where Logan spotted Zamantha practicing martial arts & became instantly smitten with her.

"Wow she's cute" said Logan as he sighed dreamily.

"Go & talk to her" said Monty in an encouraging manner.

"Make sure you don't scare her. That wouldn't be good" said Suzan as Logan walked over to Zamantha. She had her back to him & was catching her breath from the intense workout. Logan tapped her on the shoulder prompting Zamantha to turn around & punch Logan knocking him over. She gasped in horror as soon as she realized what had happened.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else" said Zamantha as she helped Logan up.

"I should've been more cautious when approaching" said Logan as he chuckled.

"I'm Zamantha Glendale. Are you OK?" asked Zamantha as she extended her hand.

"Yes I'm OK. My name's Logan Hinako" said Logan as he & Zamantha shook hands. Monty & Suzan came running over.

"You take punches like a pro dude" said Monty with an impressed smile.

"I told you to be more careful" said Suzan.

"I didn't expect that reaction from her" said Logan.

"I had my guard up so high that I thought Logan was another agent trying to surprise attack" said Zamantha.

"These are my siblings Monty & Suzan" said Logan as Zamantha shook hands with them.

"It's nice to meet you. You're really attractive" said Monty in a seductive voice.

"Monty you better behave yourself. Sorry about that. He's a bit of a womanizer" said Suzan as she sighed.

"I can tell. Shall we grab something to eat?" asked Zamantha with a curious smile.

"OK. Let's go" said Logan as he, Monty, Suzan & Zamantha headed to the cafeteria. The flashback ended at that point.

"I've been in love with Zamantha ever since that day" said Logan in a dreamy tone.

"You're the purrfect suave gentleman kitty for me" said Zamantha as she smiled.

"You 2 are a cute couple" said Elias.

"I agree. The love between you is meant to be" said Kelly with a nod of agreement.

"Anyways let's focus. Jed's probably not the only criminal around here we have to deal with" said Suzan as everyone searched through the crime district for Jed. Madame Mask then sensed something.

"I'm sensing the other criminals mentioned earlier are also nearby" said Madame Mask.

"We can handle them. There's no way we'll let Mr Grouse's proposal get ruined by a jewel thief & other criminal scumbags" said Elias in a confident manner.

"It really is a dick move to steal from the elderly. Jed should be ashamed" said Kelly as she shook her head. In a nearby hideout Jed & the other criminals were playing poker.

"Whoever wins gets this sweet engagement ring I got from a senile old man" said Jed as he showed off the ring.

"I bet it's worth a lot of money" said the Smilers with enthusiasm in their voices.

"That ring is ours" said the Francalico Family as they smiled arrogantly.

"Dream on. I'm taking it once I beat you all" said Shadow Stalker.

"You're all a bunch of fools. I'll easily annihilate you" said Helen as the game began. All of them began thinking of their own strategies to win. As the PAW Patrol & their allies got close Tracker could hear the criminals.

"I can hear something" said Tracker.

"What do you hear?" asked Elias.

"I can hear criminals chatting away" said Tracker.

"That's probably Jed & his friends. How do we deal with them?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Aren't we going to beat them up?" asked Tracker as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm referring to how we go in & confront them" said Elias.

"We barge in after blowing the door down. Get some C4 ready Monty" said Logan.

"I'm on it" said Monty as he retrieved some C4 canisters & placed them near the door. 10 seconds later they detonated taking the door down.

"Let's get those scumbags" said Monty as everyone barged in taking the criminals by surprise.

"What the hell? Where'd you all come from?" asked Jed in surprise.

"That doesn't matter. Give the engagement ring back" said Mr Grouse with a growl.

"That's not happening. You made a mistake coming here" said Jed as he & the other criminals drew their weapons.

"I have 1 question" said Elias.

"What?" asked Jed in an annoyed voice.

"Which of you is the best criminal overall?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Obviously it's me" said Jed in an arrogant manner.

"No it's actually me" said Helen as she scoffed.

"I'm better than both of you" said Shadow Stalker with a sneer of disgust.

"We're the baddest of the bad" said the Francalico Family.

"We've committed worse crimes than any of you" said the Smilers as the criminals continued arguing. Soon it escalated to a brawl. The criminals attacked each other with their weapons resulting in them all being beaten, shot, stabbed & ultimately slaughtered by each other. Mr Grouse then retrieved the engagement ring.

"I have the ring. Let's get out of here" said Mr Grouse as everyone returned to the Lookout.

"So do you know what you're going to say?" asked Logan.

"I'm just going to keep it simple" said Mr Grouse.

"Good idea" said Logan as everyone arrived back at the Lookout.

"I have a question for you Ms Marjorie" said Mr Grouse with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Ms Marjorie as Mr Grouse got on 1 knee & opened the box to reveal the engagement ring.

"Even though we've only known each other for 1.5 weeks I've never felt more in love. I've waited my entire life to find someone I could call my true love. You're that person. Ms Marjorie will you marry me?" asked Mr Grouse with excitement in his voice.

"Yes of course I will" said Ms Marjorie as she put the engagement ring on & gave Mr Grouse a hug. Everyone began to tear up at the engagement.

"This is beautiful" said Elias as he cried tears of joy.

"I'm so happy for them" said Kelly.

"Congratulations on getting engaged you 2. You'll have such a spectacular wedding" said Maynard with a delighted smile.

"You'll look beautiful Ms Marjorie" said Mr Grouse in a flirtatious voice.

"You'll be the most handsome groom I've ever seen" said Ms Marjorie.

"Let's get everything set up" said Maynard as everyone went to get Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie's wedding set up.

"Make sure you don't vomit on the cake Cali" said Monty.

"I won't. It's Chrono Sapien's fault that happened" said Cali as she rolled her eyes.

"It's also important you don't stuff your face to the point of nausea" said Monty.

"Whatever you say" said Cali as the finishing touches for the wedding were set up.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie together at the altar" said Maynard in a cheerful tone.

"This wedding will be beautiful. They'll both love it" said Lincoln with a smile. In the guest room Leni was helping Ms Marjorie get her dress on.

"You'll look great for Mr Grouse" said Leni in an excited manner.

"I've been dreaming of this day for my entire life" said Ms Marjorie as she sighed dreamily. Soon she was in her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror & began to tear up at how she looked.

"You look beautiful" said Leni with amazement in her voice.

"I bet Mr Grouse looks fantastic in his tuxedo" said Ms Marjorie as she smiled in anticipation.

"Can you teach me professional wrestling sometime?" asked Leni in a curious voice.

"Sure. I'm always happy to train anyone who's interested" said Ms Marjorie.

"I'd become 1 of the most fashionable wrestlers ever" said Leni in an enthusiastic tone.

"Indeed" said Ms Marjorie as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure what I'd call myself in the ring though" said Leni with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Perhaps you could call yourself Fashion Girl" said Ms Marjorie.

"I love it. Leni "Fashion Girl" Loud sounds perfect" said Leni as she smiled excitedly.

"It suits you well" said Ms Marjorie as Leni & she finished getting ready.

"Ready to tie the knot?" asked Leni in an eager manner.

"Yes. I can't wait to become a wife" said Ms Marjorie as Lori began walking her to the altar.

"You look beautiful Ms Marjorie" said Lori with a warm smile.

"I feel super excited" said Ms Marjorie as she reached the aisle. She smiled as she walked to the altar where Mr Grouse waited. Upon reaching the altar she stood next to Mr Grouse.

"Dearly beloved we're here today to join these 2 in holy matrimony. Mr Grouse do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Mr Grouse with a nod.

"Ms Marjorie do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Mayor Goodway.

"I do" said Ms Marjorie as she smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss the bride" said Mayor Goodway as Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie kissed. Everyone clapped & cheered as they began to tear up.

"I wish we were able to conceive. I've always wanted kids" said Mr Grouse with a sad sigh.

"We can always adopt. There's an orphanage in town" said Ms Marjorie in a hopeful voice.

"How many should we adopt?" asked Mr Grouse.

"4. We'll choose 1 boy & 1 girl each" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK. That's excellent" said Mr Grouse as he smiled enthusiastically.

"This is the beginning of our life together" said Ms Marjorie with a happy sigh.

"Where is the orphanage?" asked Monty in an uncertain tone.

"It's in the welfare district" said Ryder.

"Shall we get going?" asked Mr Grouse.

"Yes. Time to start our own family" said Ms Marjorie as Mr Grouse & she headed to the orphanage in the welfare district.

"I can't wait to adopt" said Mr Grouse in an enthusiastic manner.

"Me either" said Ms Marjorie with a smile. Soon they arrived at the orphanage & went up to the front desk.

"Hello. Are you here to adopt?" asked the receptionist with politeness in her voice.

"Correct. We're a newlywed couple that's too old to naturally conceive" said Mr Grouse as he nodded in confirmation.

"We're hoping to adopt 4 kids" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK. 1ST I need you to fill out some paperwork. Once that's done we can continue" said the receptionist as she handed paperwork to Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie. After filling it out they handed it back.

"Someone will be with you shortly. Please take a seat" said the receptionist as Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie sat & waited in the foyer.

"I can't wait to see the range of kids we can choose to adopt from" said Mr Grouse with an excited smile.

"Let's be diverse with our selections. I say we choose kids of different ages" said Ms Marjorie.

"Good idea. That'll help them develop in their own ways" said Mr Grouse as he nodded.

"We'll adopt the most beautiful kids. Both of us will make great parents" said Ms Marjorie as they continued to wait. Soon the caretaker approached.

"Hello. I understand you wish to adopt correct?" asked the caretaker.

"Yes" said Mr Grouse.

"We wish to adopt 4 kids" said Ms Marjorie in a hopeful voice.

"Please come with me. The kids are in the dining hall eating lunch" said the caretaker as she took Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie to the dining hall. Once they arrived the caretaker got everyone's attention.

"OK kids we have this lovely newlywed couple who wish to adopt some of you. Mr Grouse, Ms Marjorie you're free to choose any child to adopt" said the caretaker with a smile.

"You can choose 1ST" said Mr Grouse in a polite tone.

"OK" said Ms Marjorie as she looked over all the kids. She spotted a 17 year old African American boy with short hair wearing a hooded jumper & sweatpants with a sullen look on his face. Ms Marjorie walked over to him.

"What's your name?" asked Ms Marjorie as she smiled warmly.

"I'm Clemenza" said the boy.

"Why are you upset?" asked Ms Marjorie.

I've been at this orphanage my whole life & it seems nobody wants to adopt me. If I don't get adopted soon I'll be placed in a halfway house" said Clemenza with a sigh of sadness.

"Today's your lucky day. I wish to adopt you" said Ms Marjorie in a sympathetic manner.

"Really?" asked Clemenza with surprise in his voice.

"Yes" said Ms Marjorie as Clemenza gasped for joy. He then burst into tears & gave Ms Marjorie a hug.

"Thank you so much. Finally I've found a family" said Clemenza in a grateful voice.

"You're welcome. Let's see who the 2ND lucky child will be" said Ms Marjorie as she spotted a 12 year old Hispanic girl making a food sculpture. She walked over to her.

"That's a lovely food sculpture" said Ms Marjorie with a smile.

"Thanks. My name's Brisa" said the girl.

"I wish to adopt you as my 2ND child" said Ms Marjorie as Brisa gasped for joy.

"Yay I have a family now" said Brisa as Ms Marjorie returned to Mr Grouse. Brisa & Clemenza stood next to the caretaker. Mr Grouse then looked over the kids to decide who he wished to adopt. He chose a 3 year old Asian American boy named Noah & a 6 month old Caucasian girl named Wendolene.

"OK those are all the kids we wish to adopt" said Mr Grouse in a satisfied tone.

"Welcome to your new family" said Ms Marjorie.

"Brisa & Clemenza I need you 2 to go & gather your belongings. I'll handle Noah & Wendolene's stuff" said the caretaker as Brisa & Clemenza went to pack their things. The caretaker proceeded to do the same with Noah & Wendolene.

"I can't wait to introduce our kids to everyone else" said Mr Grouse in an excited manner.

"Me either. They'll love them" said Ms Marjorie as Brisa, Clemenza, Noah, Wendolene & the caretaker returned with the kids' belongings.

"OK I just need you to sign this document & you're all set" said the caretaker as she handed a sheet of paper to Mr Grouse & Ms Marjorie. They signed it declaring them the legal guardians of their adopted children.

"OK all done. Enjoy your new life together as a family" said the caretaker as Mr Grouse, Ms Marjorie & their adopted kids headed back to the Lookout.

"I can't believe I finally have a family" said Brisa with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Me either. I thought I'd never get adopted" said Clemenza as he smiled gratefully.

"I have a new mum & dad" said Noah in an excited voice.

"Ma, Pa" said Wendolene.

"I can't wait for you to meet our friends. You'll love them" said Mr Grouse.

"You 4 will fit right in" said Ms Marjorie as she & the others continued walking. Soon they arrived back at the Lookout.

"We're back" said Mr Grouse.

"These are our adopted children Brisa, Clemenza, Noah & Wendolene" said Ms Marjorie as everyone introduced themselves. Aria noticed Clemenza & winked flirtatiously at him prompting him to go over to her.

"Hi I'm Clemenza" said Clemenza as he shook Aria's hand.

"I'm Aria. You're really cute" said Aria in a seductive tone.

"You're pretty hot yourself" said Clemenza with a smirk.

"You know it" said Aria in a confident manner.

"Do you like music?" asked Clemenza with curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. I'm in a band" said Aria.

"I do beat boxing. Check this out" said Clemenza as he began beat boxing. Everyone watched in amazement as he dropped some sick beats. Upon finishing everyone clapped.

"That was good" said Aria in an impressed voice.

"I like to drop all kinds of sick beats" said Clemenza.

"You owned that rhythm" said Bernadette.

"You got style dude" said Cam with an impressed smile.

"You're the best beat boxer I've ever met" said Dottie.

"It was totally epic" said Jennilee as she gave the thumbs up.

"It's a natural talent. I've always had a knack for it" said Clemenza.

"You're a pretty sexy beat boxer" said Aria with a giggle.

"I've got more where that came from" said Clemenza as he smiled.

"I take your word for it" said Aria.

Meanwhile in Demhotep's lair Demhotep was scolding Jed for his failure.

"Damn it Jed. You're such an idiot for allowing a preteen Goth brat to take advantage of you" said Demhotep with disgust in his voice.

"If my affiliates were smart enough to admit that I was the best criminal none of that would've happened" said Jed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. FOR A CRIMINAL MASTERMIND YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FRAUD" yelled Demhotep.

"SHUT UP. STOP EXPECTING EVERYONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK" yelled Jed at the top of his lungs.

"SILENCE YOU TWIT. MINIONS TAKE HIM TO THE TORTURE CELLS" yelled Demhotep as Jed was taken away screaming hysterically.

"He & his affiliates were incompetent fools. Besides that everyone knows I'm the baddest of the bad. Nobody can top my villainy" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6: Sherman's Family Reunion

It was another sunny day in Adventure Bay. Once again everyone was at the Lookout.

"It feels nice to finally be out of the orphanage" said Brisa with a smile.

"It sure does. Now we don't have as much restriction in our lives" said Clemenza as he sighed in relief.

"Mummy & daddy are the best. I love them" said Noah in an enthusiastic voice.

"Baba goo goo" said Wendolene.

"I'm ready for my 1ST wrestling lesson Ms Marjorie" said Leni in an excited tone.

"OK. I need to change into my outfit" said Ms Marjorie as she went to change into her wrestling outfit. A few minutes later she returned.

"OK I'm ready. Do you have your own attire?" asked Ms Marjorie in a curious manner.

"I'll go put it on" said Leni as she went to get changed. She returned wearing a sea foam green sports bra & wrestling shorts.

"Wow Leni you look beautiful in that" said Hiromita with amazement in his voice.

"Thanks. What should we start with?" asked Leni.

"Let's start with the basic moves" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK" said Leni as she & Ms Marjorie got in the ring.

"What's the 1ST move?" asked Leni in an uncertain voice.

"Before we start with the moves let's figure out your entrance. Do you know what it'll be?" asked Ms Marjorie.

"I'll strut & blow kisses to the audience" said Leni as she demonstrated her entrance. Hiromita was instantly smitten by it.

"That was good. It works well for you" said Hiromita with a smile.

"You know it" said Leni as she winked seductively.

"OK let's start learning the basics" said Ms Marjorie as she taught Leni the basic moves. They included the dropkick, airplane spin, octopus stretch, brainbuster, moonsault, piledriver & suplex. Leni did her best to replicate the moves she was shown.

"I'm having fun" said Leni in an excited tone.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" said Ms Marjorie as she smiled warmly.

"What's your entrance like?" asked Leni in an eager manner.

"Maynard & myself enter the ring with me carrying a fake pie that Maynard bursts out of before showing off our moves" said Ms Marjorie.

"I like that entrance. It's the best part" said Maynard with enthusiasm in his voice.

"It's pretty awesome that you do professional wrestling" said Brisa as she smiled in amazement.

"You're the coolest mother I've ever had" said Clemenza as he gave the thumbs up.

"Mummy is a good fighter" said Noah with a nod of agreement.

"Ba gaga" said Wendolene.

"So basically you're saying the entrance is to mock your opponents?" asked Leni.

"Correct. It shows how not all women my age are stay at home senior citizens" said Ms Marjorie in a proud voice.

"My entrance is kind of similar as it involves me wearing a dress that I tear off before performing my best moves. It's meant to be a statement about how women are just as capable as men in anything. Pink's my inspiration which is why Stupid Girls is my entrance song" said Kelly.

"Looks like we have similar tastes in music" said Elias in an excited tone.

"We sure do" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"Do you think there are any wrestling circuits I can compete in?" asked Leni in a curious manner.

"There might be. I'll have to check" said Ms Marjorie.

"Excellent. I hope to show off my skills soon" said Leni in an enthusiastic manner.

"What's your finishing move going to be Leni?" asked Elias.

"I haven't thought of 1 yet. I'm sure I'll come up with something" said Leni.

"I bet it'll be pretty spectacular" said Elias with eagerness in his voice.

"I'll look good while I'm at it too" said Leni as she grinned confidently.

"I found 4 circuits in the High School Wrestling association or HSWA for short. The 1ST is the Minor Circuit" said Ms Marjorie.

"There are 4 wrestlers in each 1. To become champion you have to beat them all" said Maynard.

"Where's the 1ST circuit being held?" asked Leni in an uncertain voice.

"Adventure Bay High School" said Maynard.

"Nice. That'll give me a bit of a home ground advantage" said Leni in an enthusiastic tone.

"Who are the other wrestlers in the circuit?" asked Logan.

"Kathleen Addison, Kenya Brooks, Georgina Burrow & Laurel Mandela" said Maynard.

"Is the circuit being held today?" asked Leni.

"Correct. It's starting soon" said Maynard with a nod of confirmation.

"Let's get going. I can't wait to become a professional wrestler" said Leni as everyone headed to Adventure Bay High School.

"I wish you good luck today Leni. I bet your opponents will be pretty tough" said Lynn.

"Fashion Girl isn't going to let anything stand in her way" said Leni in a confident tone.

"I believe in you Leni. We all do" said Hiromita in an encouraging manner.

"I know. I'm ready for all my opponents" said Leni as she grinned confidently.

"As usual I, Penny & Sherman will be commentating" said Mr Peabody.

"Hey Ryder when you were in high school at age 5 did you attend the campus or were you home schooled?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"I attended the campus" said Ryder.

"OK. I bet that must've been pretty interesting" said Elias in a fascinated voice.

"That's 1 way of putting it. All the students were shocked to see a kid 1/3 their age attending high school. Despite that I was adored by just about everyone. Some of the boys got really jealous because the girls paid more attention to me than them. If they tried to be mean the other kids would get in their faces & tell them to back off. Attending high school was an amazing experience" said Ryder as he smiled.

"I didn't even know that was possible" said Gretchen in a surprised tone.

"Lisa's only 4 but she's already graduated college" said Elias.

"How is that possible?" asked Gretchen in a confused manner.

"They're just naturally intelligent. Even though they've already graduated from higher educational facilities they still attend elementary school & kindergarten since they're required to by law" said Elias.

"Wow. That's pretty cool" said Gretchen with awe in her voice.

"I wish I had that opportunity. It doesn't matter now but it would've been worthwhile to do it" said Justin with a sad sigh.

"I'm a straight A student & even I sometimes wish I could attend higher educational facilities at a younger age" said Mary-Celeste.

"I don't mind waiting until I'm the right age. I'm not in any rush" said Nathaniel as he shrugged.

"Me either. I'm happy with the pace of my schooling" said Tina as she nodded in agreement. Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Bay High School.

"Here we are. I can't wait to get in the ring" said Leni in an ecstatic voice.

I know for a fact that you'll dominate the others in the ring today" said Hiromita as everyone went inside.

"Being here is giving me a rush of nostalgia. It's been a while since I last came here" said Ryder.

"I bet a few people will recognize you" said Elias.

"More than likely" said Ryder with a nod of agreement.

"Who do you know from here?" asked Logan in a curious tone.

"The principal Hank Herman & the teachers including Ms DeLong, Mr Hescra, Ms Tawla & Mr Zylero. I doubt any of the current students are people I know. Those I would know would either be at college or work" said Ryder.

"OK. Where's the gym?" asked Logan in an uncertain manner.

"I'll show you" said Ryder as he led everyone to the gym.

"This is a pretty big school" said Leni as she looked around in amazement.

"Don't forget that me, you, Luna & Luan have been attending this school since last year" said Lori with an amused chuckle.

"True. I kind of forgot about that" said Leni with a sheepish smile.

"Considering that Hiromita & you have sex in his car every day during recess & lunch I'm surprised you forgot" said Luna.

"That's Leni for you" said Luan as she giggled.

"I hope I do a good job today" said Leni.

"I know you will. The other 4 won't stand a chance against you" said Hiromita in a confident voice.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait to get in the ring" said Leni in an enthusiastic tone.

"You'll knock them dead" said Hiromita as he kissed Leni. Laurel then walked over.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut & her sex slave. How have things been in the sex industry?" asked Laurel in a mocking manner. Lori slapped her in the face.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT" yelled Lori with anger in her voice.

"BITCH I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN" said Laurel with a growl.

"If you dare to touch her I'll rip all your hair from your scalp" said Bobby as he scowled in disgust.

"I'm not scared of a b***** loser like you" said Laurel with a scoff.

"YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Lori as she lunged at Laurel. Laurel threw her to the ground & held her down.

"I just made you my bitch. Don't mess with a professional wrestler" said Laurel as Bobby grabbed her & threw her off Lori.

"You'll be sorry if I catch you touching my girlfriend again. Get out of our sight" said Bobby in a disgusted voice.

"See you in the ring whore" said Laurel as she left.

"What a bitch. Every day she goes around acting like the queen of school. I hate it" said Lori in an annoyed tone.

"I feel the same way. You're not hurt are you?" asked Bobby in a concerned manner.

"No not really" said Lori as she shook her head.

"That's good" said Bobby as he & Lori kissed.

"I hate Laurel. She's been treating everyone at school like crap for way too long. I hope you kick her ass in the ring Leni" said Clemenza.

"I will. She'll be begging for mercy once I'm done with her" said Leni with confidence in her voice.

"The 1ST match is about to start. You better get changed" said Mr Peabody.

"Let's do this" said Leni as she went to the change rooms. After getting into her wrestling outfit she & the others headed for the gym.

"OK I'm ready" said Leni as everyone entered the gym & took their seats. Lynn went into the ring & grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies & gentlemen welcome to the High School Wrestling Association or HSWA for short. Today newcomer Leni "Fashion Girl" Loud will take on 4 opponents for the Minor Circuit title. Put your hands together for LENI" said Lynn as Leni entered the ring strutting, blowing kisses to the crowd & showing off her moves.

"I can't wait to face off against my 1ST opponent" said Leni in an eager voice.

"Leni's 1ST opponent is a redheaded brawler who happens to be the brawniest girl I've ever met. It's KATHLEEN ADDISON" said Lynn as Kathleen entered the ring showing off her moves.

"Bring it on" said Kathleen as she entered her stance.

"I'm ready to win" said Leni as the match began. They performed dropkicks, moonsaults & suplexes on each other.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Kathleen with a smirk.

"So am I" said Leni as she smirked back.

"Leni's doing a great job" said Lynn Sr in an impressed tone.

"She sure is. I'm so proud of her" said Rita.

"She looks good as well. Natural beauty is her thing" said Hiromita as Kathleen & Leni continued wrestling. The moves they executed started making them feel dazed.

"Time for my finishing move" said Kathleen.

"Do your worst" said Leni as Kathleen executed her Redhead Rage finishing move. She suplexed Leni, did a moonsault & finally dropkicked her. Leni became dizzy but regained composure.

"You're stronger than I expected" said Kathleen in an impressed manner.

"Here's my finishing move" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. She performed an airplane spin & octopus stretch before finishing off with a brainbuster which disoriented Kathleen.

"My head is spinning" said Kathleen as she tried to stay balanced.

"Time to finish this" said Leni as she threw Kathleen down & restrained her. Kathleen tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"Well done. That was a great performance" said Kathleen with a smile.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself" said Leni as Kathleen & herself shook hands.

"Do you know a boy named Sherman?" asked Kathleen with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" asked Leni.

"I know his mother" said Kathleen.

"OK. Once this circuit is done you can tell him about her" said Leni.

"The truth is a bit unsettling" said Kathleen in a nervous voice.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to know that he has biological family out there" said Leni as Kathleen headed to the change rooms. Leni returned to the others.

"Well done Leni" said Lynn Sr in a congratulatory tone.

"You're doing well. Keep it up" said Rita in an encouraging manner.

"You rocked it out there" said Hiromita.

"I can't wait to be the champion. Who's my next opponent?" asked Leni.

"Kenya Brooks. She's the daughter of parents who survived the Rwandan Genocide" said Rio.

"That's inspiring" said Leni as she re-entered the ring. Kenya entered wearing a Rwandan flag she threw to the crowd before showing off her moves.

"I'm a tough cookie. Don't expect mercy" said Kenya with confidence in her voice.

"I don't. I'm ready for anything you throw at me" said Leni as the match began. They performed dropkicks, suplexes & moonsaults on each other.

"I have the spirit of Rwanda in me" said Kenya.

"Your refusal to back down inspires me" said Leni in an amazed voice.

"Leni's doing an amazing job. I'm impressed" said Lincoln with a smile.

"She's doing as well as I did in YWBA" said Alex.

"I taught her well" said Ms Marjorie as the match went on. Kenya & Leni executed every move they knew.

"Time to win this" said Kenya in a confident tone.

"Go ahead & try" said Leni as Kenya executed her Rwandan Rampage finishing move. She suplexed Leni, did a moonsault & restrained her. Leni managed to break free.

"Damn girl you're strong" said Kenya in a shocked manner.

"I shall now claim another victory" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. Kenya tried to recover from the disorientation but Leni pinned her down & made her tap out.

"Good job. You gave me a run for my money" said Kenya.

"You're amazing. Good job" said Leni as Kenya & herself shook hands. Kenya then headed to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"Well done Leni" said Alex with amazement in his voice.

"I'm impressed with your ability" said Lincoln as he gave Leni the thumbs up.

"That title will be yours in no time" said Ms Marjorie with a confident smile.

"I'm ready for round 3" said Leni in an excited voice.

"Your next opponent is school outcast Georgina" said Rio as Leni re-entered the ring. Georgina entered the ring looking around nervously before showing off her moves.

"I guess it's time to rumble" said Georgina in a nervous tone.

"It sure is" said Leni as the match began. They performed airplane spins, octopus stretches & brainbusters on each other.

"I'm doing better than I thought" said Georgina in a self reassuring manner.

"I don't think you're weak" said Leni with encouragement in her voice.

"This is epic" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"Leni's going above & beyond" said Ryder.

"I'm pleasantly surprised at how well she's doing" said Suzan as Georgina & Leni continued wrestling.

"Time to perform my finishing move" said Georgina.

"Show me what you got" said Leni as Georgina executed her Loner Leg Lock finishing move. She dropkicked Leni before restraining her. Leni escaped the hold.

"I had a feeling that'd happen" said Georgina with a sad sigh.

"My turn" said Leni as he executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. After pinning Georgina down she made her tap out.

"Congratulations" said Georgina as she smiled.

"Thanks. Good effort" said Leni as Georgina & herself shook hands. Georgina then headed to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"You're killing it out there Leni" said Elias.

"Only 1 more match remains in this circuit" said Ryder in an eager tone.

"I bet you're pretty excited to be this close to your 1ST title" said Suzan with an excited smile.

"You bet. I'm ready to take on Laurel" said Leni in a confident manner.

"Make sure you scalp her" said Lori.

"Let's get this party started" said Leni as she cracked her knuckles.

"Kick her ass" said Lynn as Leni re-entered the ring. Laurel entered taking selfies & showing off her moves.

"I'll send you back to the slut house" said Laurel with malice in her voice.

"Keep dreaming" said Leni as the match began. They executed every move they knew.

"Give up. You don't stand a chance" said Laurel in an arrogant voice.

"As if" said Leni as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope Leni beats Laurel's ass" said Lynn.

"I think we all do" said Lana with a nod of agreement.

"It'll be satisfying to watch" said Lola as the match continued. Neither Laurel nor Leni held back.

"My finishing move will keep you at bay" said Laurel as she smirked.

"We'll see about that" said Leni as Laurel executed her Selfie Slammer finishing move. She performed all the basic moves before pinning Leni down. Leni barely broke free.

"Your luck will eventually run out" said Laurel with a scowl of disgust.

"Think again" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. She then pinned Laurel down making her tap out.

"YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH. THIS IS BULLSHIT" yelled Laurel as she jumped around in anger.

"Looks like I'm the champion now" said Leni as Laurel stormed out of the ring towards the change rooms. Leni returned to the others.

"Well done Leni" said Lynn in a congratulatory tone.

"You've become the new champion of the circuit" said Lana with an enthusiastic smile.

"I bet you're pretty excited" said Lola.

"I am. So far I'm satisfied with the progress I've made" said Leni as Georgina walked over & gave Leni the title belt.

"Congratulations on becoming the new champion" said Georgina.

"Thanks. You did well out there" said Leni in an encouraging manner.

"I'm glad you beat Laurel. Finally someone managed to knock her down a few pegs" said Georgina with satisfaction in her voice.

"I bet right now she's wallowing in her defeat with haterade & humble pie" said Leni as she chuckled in amusement.

"Probably" said Georgina as Kathleen appeared.

"Hey guys. Good job out there Leni" said Kathleen with a warm smile.

"Thanks" said Leni.

"Which 1 of you is Sherman?" asked Kathleen in a curious voice.

"I am" said Sherman as he stepped forward.

"Hello Sherman. You probably don't know me but I know you. I'm friends with your biological mother" said Kathleen.

"You know who she is?" asked Sherman in a surprised tone.

"Correct. I'll tell you everything once we all return to the Lookout" said Kathleen as everyone headed back to the Lookout. Georgina also went with them.

"I finally feel like I belong somewhere" said Georgina with a relieved smile.

"You'll love being with us" said Leni as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived back at the Lookout.

"So Kathleen what do you know about my mother?" asked Sherman in an uncertain manner.

"She's 20 right now. Since you're 7 that means she gave birth to you when she was only 13. You were conceived through rape. Your father was an adult man who claimed to be a friend of your mother's parents. After assaulting her he cut all ties with her & her family. They haven't contacted him at all since then. Other than me until now she never told anyone else about what happened because she was afraid that people would label her a slut or whore. Her fear of being ostracized led her to abandon you in the alleyway where Mr Peabody found you" said Kathleen.

"What are my parents' names?" asked Sherman with curiosity in his voice.

"Your mother's name is Allison. I don't know your father's name since Allison never told me. Only she knows" said Kathleen as she shrugged.

"Where is she now?" asked Sherman.

"Probably in New York" said Kathleen as everyone stood in stunned silence at what they'd been told.

"I didn't even know Sherman still had living biological family members" said Mr Peabody in a shocked voice.

"Every time we tried to figure that out in the past we found nothing" said Sherman with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry for your tragic past Sherman" said Penny in a sympathetic tone.

"It's OK. I have no idea what to think. This is all so unreal. Do you think mum might be trying to find me?" asked Sherman in uncertainty.

"Maybe she is. I can't say for sure though" said Kathleen as the bad guy alarm went off.

"I wonder who's trying to cause trouble this time" said Elias as Mr Peabody sighed in frustration.

"I know exactly who it is" said Mr Peabody.

"It's Ms Grunion isn't it?" asked Sherman.

"Yes" said Mr Peabody with a nod of confirmation.

"Oh great Grunion the Onion is back" said Elias in an annoyed manner.

"How do you know her?" asked Sherman as he tilted his head in confusion.

"When I was in 1ST grade there were rumors going around that my parents were neglecting me because I spent most weekday afternoons at home without adult supervision. That soon caught Ms Grunion's attention & she actually came to my house & stayed with me until my parents got home. She then argued with them about their parenting abilities. Ms Grunion goes around acting like she knows everything about parenting but she's nothing more than a fat greedy cow that has little to no concern for anyone else & only thinks about money. It makes my blood boil knowing she hates dogs" said Elias with disgust in his voice.

"I don't know what she's doing here" said Ella in a confused voice.

"Me either" said Ethan as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"It's probably in relation to me being Sherman's adoptive father" said Mr Peabody.

"I'm not letting her ruin my life anymore" said Sherman as everyone went to confront Ms Grunion. As they did so a cloaked figure in the distance spotted Sherman.

"It's my long lost child" said the cloaked figure.

"What was that?" asked Sherman as he looked around.

"Is something wrong Sherman?" asked Mr Peabody in an uncertain tone.

"I thought I heard something" said Sherman.

"Maybe you did" said Mr Peabody as the cloaked figure hid behind a tree.

"Then again it was probably my imagination" said Sherman with a shrug.

"Fair enough" said Mr Peabody.

"Do you think it might have been your mother?" asked Penny in a curious manner.

"Maybe it was. I heard a female voice & it said something about a long lost child. I don't think it could be anyone else" said Sherman as he shook his head.

"That means you're probably about to experience a family reunion of sorts" said Mr Peabody with excitement in his voice.

"I hope so" said Sherman as the cloaked figure walked over & removed her hood. It was Allison.

"Hello Sherman" said Allison with a smile.

"Mum is that you?" asked Sherman in a shocked voice.

"It sure is" said Allison as she began to tear up.

"Hi mum" said Sherman as Allison & himself burst into tears & shared a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the alleyway. I was young & scared. I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me" said Allison in a shaky tone.

"It's OK. Kathleen told me everything" said Sherman in a reassuring manner.

"I love you Sherman" said Allison as she kissed Sherman on the forehead.

"I love you too mum" said Sherman.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Allison" said Mr Peabody with politeness in his voice.

"Are you Sherman's adopted father?" asked Allison in an uncertain voice.

"Correct. I'm Mr Peabody" said Mr Peabody as he smiled warmly.

"I'm Allison. Nice to meet you all" said Allison as everyone introduced themselves.

"I have 1 question: Who's my father? Kathleen said only you know" said Sherman in a curious tone.

"His name's Brent Nickelwell. I don't know where he'd be now since I haven't had contact with him in 7 years. He's never been caught which allowed him to get away with what he did. I hope I never see him again. I thought I could trust him & that he was a friend of my parents but now I see that he just wanted to have his way with me" said Allison in a disgusted manner.

"If he dares to come near me he'll be sorry" said Sherman as Madame Mask scanned the area. She discovered that Brent was with Ms Grunion.

"He's with Ms Grunion" said Madame Mask.

"Great. We'll make quick work of them" said Elias with bluntness in his voice.

"I'm not letting Ms Grunion take me away" said Sherman.

"I'm not letting Brent come near us" said Allison.

"Agreed" said Penny with a nod.

"It'd be atrociously ironic if Ms Grunion let Brent get near Sherman or his mother considering the fact that she's supposed to be preventing people like that from abusing children. Knowing her I bet she'd let it happen as revenge for what went down between her & you guys in the past. That fat cow is an abomination" said Elias in a disgusted voice.

"You do know she's named after a fish right?" asked Penny.

"Either way she's a horrible woman who does nothing but try to break up happy families" said Elias with a scowl.

"She's not taking any of us away. I'm not letting that happen" said Sherman in a confident tone.

"Me either. I'm not about to let a rapist & a corrupt child services agent ruin my chances of being a good mother" said Allison as everyone continued looking around. They soon confronted Brent & Ms Grunion.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my special girl & my precious son" said Brent as he smirked deviously.

"GO TO HELL BRENT. FOR 7 YEARS YOU'VE ESCAPED JUSTICE. I'M NOT LETTING YOU DEHUMANIZE ME ANYMORE" yelled Allison in an angry manner.

"Says the woman who abandoned her son in an alleyway" said Ms Grunion with a scoff.

"I WAS ONLY 13" yelled Allison.

"It's not my fault that you're an insecure fool who valued social standing over a newborn child" said Ms Grunion with scorn in her voice.

"Shut up you fat cow. You have no idea what it's like to be in her position. I can relate to her in a way because I've been raped as well" said Elias as he growled.

"Looks like your parents are just as neglectful & reckless as they were in the past" said Ms Grunion.

"STOP BLAMING US FOR EVERY BAD THING THAT HAPPENS TO ELIAS" yelled Ella in a frustrated voice.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES" yelled Ethan in disgust.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your child unsupervised at home for extended periods of time" said Ms Grunion in a condescending tone.

"You have no idea how absolutely wrong you are about my parents. They're better parents than you'd ever be. You're not 1 to judge anyone else's parenting skills since you don't have any kids of your own" said Elias in an annoyed manner.

"He's right. Leave us alone. We don't need you or Brent interfering with our lives anymore" said Sherman.

"Is that so? I have a surprise for you" said Ms Grunion with a devious smile.

"What might that be?" asked Sherman as he glared at Ms Grunion. Ms Grunion revealed the severed head of King Agamemnon.

"I'm confused. What does that head have to do with us?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That's the head of King Agamemnon. He took her back to ancient Greece the last time we saw her" said Sherman.

"You murdered him didn't you?" asked Penny as Ms Grunion smirked menacingly.

"You're insane" said Elias.

"She's lost the plot" said Penny as she shook her head.

"You're pure evil" said Sherman with disgust in his voice.

"Brent can you retrieve Elias & Sherman so that we can take them to a better place?" asked Ms Grunion in a sinister voice.

"Gladly" said Brent as he advanced on Sherman. Elias attacked & hacked Brent to pieces with the Necroblade.

"YOU'RE NEXT GRUNION" yelled Elias as Ms Grunion gasped in horror. She screamed & tried to run away but Elias caught up to her & slaughtered her leaving her nothing more than chunks of bone & flesh.

"Good riddance" said Elias.

"Are you OK Sherman?" asked Allison in a concerned tone.

"I think so" said Sherman as Allison gave him a hug. She then spat on Brent's remains.

"I've waited 7 years for him to pay the price of his crime. I'm glad he got what he deserved" said Allison in a satisfied manner.

"It's the same with Ms Grunion. She was just as unhinged as the other psychos we've had to deal with" said Elias as he scoffed.

"I'm glad she can't take me away from my family anymore" said Sherman with a sigh of relief.

"Me too" said Mr Peabody as Bashflack's space time alarm went off.

"This is new" said Bashflack with surprise in his voice.

"What does that indicate?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I think it's an indication that history has been rewritten" said Bashflack.

"Do you think it's related to what Ms Grunion did to King Agamemnon?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"That's a likely possibility" said Mr Peabody as he nodded.

"Here's what happened" said Bashflack as he showed a flashback of what Ms Grunion did. It began in the aftermath of the wedding between King Agamemnon & Ms Grunion. They left the Trojan horse to have some privacy.

"How should we do this?" asked King Agamemnon.

"Give me head" said Ms Grunion as King Agamemnon went down on her. She stole his sword & decapitated him.

"He was such an incompetent fool. Now to deal with the rest of these buffoons" said Ms Grunion as she stole a torch & used it to set the Trojan horse on fire. It subsequently killed the entire army inside.

"Once I get back to my own time I'll have my revenge. Peabody & the Vincent family will pay for crossing me" said Ms Grunion as she laughed evilly. The flashback ended at that point.

"That woman is 1 crazy onion. She basically changed the outcome of the Trojan war" said Elias in disbelief.

"Obviously she doesn't understand the concept of time travel" said Mr Peabody with a sigh of disappointment.

"She's just crazy" said Sherman as he rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of ripple effect from it?" asked Suzan in a confused tone.

"That's usually what happens. Maybe it's delayed" said Mr Peabody.

"Maybe it is" said Sherman.

Meanwhile in Demhotep's lair Chrono Sapien watched in concern at the unfolding events.

"That's odd" said Chrono Sapien as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Demhotep.

"Ms Grunion killed King Agamemnon but it hasn't caused anything to change in the present" said Chrono Sapien.

"Maybe the effect has already taken place but we just haven't realized it" said Demhotep in a nonchalant manner.

"It's just weird. I don't understand it" said Chrono Sapien with confusion in his voice.

"Even so the mortals still aren't any closer to beating us" said Demhotep as he smiled deviously.

"True. At this rate they'll never stop us" said Chrono Sapien in an arrogant voice.

"No they won't. They're all fools if they think they have a chance against us" said Demhotep as Chrono Sapien & himself laughed evilly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Sea-Vil War

It was night time in Adventure Bay. Everyone was at the Lookout settling down from the events of the day.

"Today was very eventful" said Elias.

"You're telling me. It couldn't have been any crazier" said Sherman.

"I'm sure it could've been" said Elias.

"I guess you're right" said Sherman.

Meanwhile Lynn was on her phone texting her friend Kelis.

"Who are you texting Lynn?" asked Danny in a curious voice.

"1 of my friends who practices karate" said Lynn.

"OK. What's her name?" asked Danny.

"Kelis" said Lynn.

"How good is she?" asked Katie.

"She's really good. 1 time I had a sparring match with her" said Lincoln with a chuckle.

"I'd say it was more of a Beatdown on you" said Clyde as he smiled in amusement.

"I guess so" said Lincoln.

"Do you think she's as good as Katie, myself & everyone else here who practices karate?" asked Mary-Celeste in an uncertain tone.

"She probably is" said Lynn with a shrug.

"That day Lincoln's friends thought he was experiencing post break up blues & tried helping in. In reality I was expecting him to receive a package" said Ronnie Anne.

"That was my bad. I jumped to conclusions on that" said Clyde as he chuckled nervously.

"The package ended up being a pie to the face. It was something I'd expect from Luan" said Lincoln.

"It was pretty funny seeing you fall for it" said Ronnie Anne with a giggle.

"I suppose it was" said Lincoln as Lynn gasped for joy.

"Kelis is coming" said Lynn in an excited manner.

"Did she say that via text?" asked Danny.

"Yes. I can't wait for her to get here" said Lynn with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I take it she'll be here tomorrow morning correct?" asked Danny.

"Correct. It's starting to get late" said Lynn as she nodded in confirmation.

"That's true" said Danny.

"We should probably get some rest" said Lincoln with a yawn.

"That's what I was thinking" said Elias as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night. The next morning everyone woke up feeling refreshed.

"It's another beautiful day. What should we do?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Let's wait for Kelis to get here" said Lynn.

"Sounds like a plan" said Elias as Kelis then arrived with a duffel bag.

"Hey guys. I'm Kelis. Nice to meet you all" said Kelis as everyone introduced themselves. Nathaniel blushed the moment he saw her. Kelis quickly noticed Nathaniel staring.

"Hi. What's your name?" asked Kelis with a smile.

"I'm Nathaniel. You're cute" said Nathaniel in a flirtatious tone.

"So are you" said Kelis as Nathaniel giggled.

"Anyways let's go to Adventure Beach. It's the perfect day for it" said Kelly in an eager manner.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Elias as everyone headed down to Adventure Beach. Marina's uncle DJ Octavio watched them from afar with a concerned look on his face.

"I hope Marina's OK wherever she is. I'll find her sooner or later" said DJ Octavio in a concerned manner. Soon everyone arrived at Adventure Beach.

"This is a beautiful place" said Kelly with amazement in her voice.

"The only thing more beautiful is you" said Elias as he smirked flirtatiously.

"Come here you" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Shall we change into our swimwear?" asked Elias.

"You bet" said Danny as everyone went to change into their swimwear. The boys changed into Speedos, the girls changed into bikinis & the animals wore swimsuits. Everyone immediately became smitten by the appearances of their lovers.

"You look great in a bikini Kelly" said Elias in a lovestruck voice.

"You look just as good in a Speedo" said Kelly with a wink. Elias flexed his muscles before he & Kelly kissed.

"What do you all feel like doing?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I'm going to get a tan. It doesn't happen easily" said Suzan.

"I'll join you in becoming a tan beauty" said Damien in a seductive manner.

"Me & Leni are up for that as well" said Lori with excitement in her voice.

"Let's get our tan on" said Leni as Damien, herself, Lori, Suzan & several others began tanning. Almost everyone else went for a swim or played beach sports. Rocky sat on the shore feeling uneasy.

"No water. I hate water" sad Rocky as he shook in fear.

"Want to soak up some sun Rocky?" asked Sylvia with a smile.

"I need a moment to myself" said Rocky.

"OK. I'll be right here if you need me" said Sylvia as she went to sunbathe. Rocky sat by himself contemplating his past.

"You're still haunted by what your past owners did aren't you?" asked Bashflack.

"Yes. It's almost impossible for me to go near water or even think about it without forgetting what Harvey & Holly did. It's too difficult" said Rocky with a sad sigh. Bashflack proceeded to show what happened. It began with Harvey & Holly trying to force Rocky into a tub full of water.

"NO STOP. LET ME GO" cried Rocky in a horrified voice.

"GET IN THE TUB YOU FILTHY MUTT" yelled Harvey in a sinister tone.

"YOU'RE HAVING A BATH WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" yelled Holly as Rocky tried to escape. Unfortunately he couldn't get free. Harvey & Holly forced him into the tub & held him underwater. Rocky panicked & screamed as this happened. After being repeatedly dunked Rocky was washed in a rough manner. A short time later Harvey & Holly stopped.

"Filthy mutt" said Harvey with a scowl of disgust.

"You're such a nuisance" said Holly as Harvey & she left. Rocky curled up & cried while still soaking wet.

"That's never happening again. I hate water" said Rocky as he cried himself to sleep. The flashback ended at that point.

"As far as I can remember I've always feared water" said Rocky with a shudder.

"That's horrible. I'm glad they're not your owners anymore" said Sylvia in a disgusted manner.

"They're the worst people I ever met. I was the Nikita to their Denise & Richard. Just like Nikita I managed to find a better life for myself" said Rocky as he sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're here with us now. You're everything I want in a husband" said Sylvia as Rocky & she kissed. A water spout then appeared on the beach unnoticed.

"Shall we sunbathe together?" asked Sylvia with a warm smile.

"OK. It is nice & warm out here" said Rocky as he & Sylvia began sunbathing.

"This is nice" said Rocky with happiness in his voice.

"Nothing feels better than sunbathing on the beach" said Sylvia as a tornado suddenly emerged from the water sucking sharks into it.

"Woah what's going on?" asked Elias in a shocked voice.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this" said Kelly as Monty realized what was going on.

"No way" said Monty in a horrified tone.

"That's a Sharknado isn't it?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"Yes" said Monty as 3 other creatures rose from the water.

"Looks like there's more where that came from" said Elias as everyone noticed that the creatures were an octopus/shark hybrid, a barracuda/pterodactyl hybrid & a whale/wolf hybrid.

"Do you think Dr Hy Brid created those things?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"They're actually creations made by others" said Monty.

"Who made them?" asked Elias.

"The Sharktopus was created by Dr Nathan Sands; the Pteracuda was created by Dr Rico Symes & the Whalewolf was created by Dr Reinhart" said Monty.

"OK. I have a feeling we'll see more creatures like them soon" said Elias as he sighed.

"Probably" said Monty as more sea creatures appeared. They included Octarians, Squidbeaks & Salmonoids from Splatoon, the dolphins from Treehouse of Horror & the Merpups.

"That's quite a variety of sea creatures" said Elias in surprise.

"I can't believe my eyes" said Callie as she dropped her jaw in shock.

"Me either" said Marie.

"That's the 1ST time I've ever seen Merpups during daylight hours" said Captain Turbot in an amazed voice.

"Looks like they can appear at any time" said Francois.

"Don't forget that the moon & sun are fused together" said Madame Mask.

"Good point" said Captain Turbot with a nod.

"What do you think they're planning?" asked Elias as the sea creatures lurked towards everyone.

"That doesn't look good" said Elias in a nervous tone.

"If you need help dealing with the other sea creatures we got your back" said the Squidbeak members Agent 3 & Agent 4.

"I think the Merpups might be on our side too" said Elias.

"I'm pretty sure they are" said Captain Turbot as he nodded.

"Oui they're good" said Francois.

"Ready for action Agent 4?" asked Agent 3 in a curious manner.

"Always" said Agent 4 as Callie retrieved her Roller & Marie retrieved her Charger.

"Me & Marie are ready" said Callie with confidence in her voice.

"Soon these sea creatures will either be seafood or back in the ocean where they belong" said Marie as DJ Octavio walked over.

"There's DJ Octavio" said Callie.

"What brings you here?" asked Marie as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm looking for Marina. Have you seen her?" asked DJ Octavio in an uncertain voice.

"No we haven't" said Callie as she shook her head.

"The only Marina we've seen is Zuma's daughter" said Marie.

"This isn't good. I don't know where she is" said DJ Octavio in a concerned tone. Suddenly a floating shell throne holding a cage containing Marina & Pearl appeared from the water.

"There they are" said DJ Octavio as he pointed to the cage.

"It looks like King Merpup is holding them hostage" said Ryder.

"It didn't have to be like this. That aquaphobic mixed breed refused to help save my family" said King Merpup as he pointed to Rocky.

"You have no idea what I've been through" said Rocky with a scowl.

"Sounds like another event altered by Chrono Sapien" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"You better let them go. If you hurt them I'll hurt you" said DJ Octavio as he growled in anger.

"Honey please let them go" said Queen Merpup in a pleading manner.

"If you want them come get them" said King Merpup as the hostile sea creatures ran forward. Everyone stood their ground as a brawl broke out. The 3 hybrid animals were targeted 1ST & were swiftly butchered with the weaponry everyone possessed. The Splatoon enemies were inked & killed by the Squid Sisters & Squidbeak Splatoon, the dolphins were defeated with blasts & projectiles & the Sharknado sharks were slaughtered with a mix of martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Soon all the hostile sea creatures had been defeated.

"Now we just need to get Marina & Pearl back" said DJ Octavio as King Merpup summoned a tentacle which grabbed Rocky.

"HELP ME. PUT ME DOWN" cried Rocky in horror.

"IF YOU HURT HIM YOU ARE DEAD" yelled Sylvia as the tentacle dropped Rocky into the water.

"NO ROCKY" cried Sylvia as she rushed out to where Rocky was. She then pulled him back to shore. He was crying & screaming but otherwise OK.

"That Merpup monarch is a dick. That was a horrible thing to do" said Sylvia as Rocky began having flashbacks of the abuse inflicted on him by Harvey & Holly. It caused him to fly into a psychotic rage.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS. I'M GOING TO DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO" yelled Rocky as he went & retrieved an invention that could hold water. He then used it to drain the ocean.

"There. Now we'll never be subjected to hostile sea creature attacks ever again" said Rocky with satisfaction in his voice.

"King Merpup you better let Marina & Pearl go. If you don't you'll pay the price" said DJ Octavio in a threatening voice.

"I'll never release them. It's you who must pay now that your deranged ally has drained the life source of our species" said King Merpup in an angry tone.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS CRAP. THIS ENDS NOW" yelled Rocky as he ran at King Merpup & tore him to shreds. The attack gave Queen Merpup such a scare that she suffered a fatal heart attack.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THIS" yelled King Merpup as he tried to fight back.

"I DON'T THINK SO" yelled Rocky as he continued his attack. Soon King Merpup was reduced to a pile of bone & flesh chunks. Rocky then grabbed the key to the cage & freed Marina & Pearl.

"I'm glad that's over" said Marina with a sigh of relief.

"We're finally free" said Pearl as Marina, herself & Rocky returned to the others.

"Are you 2 OK?" asked DJ Octavio.

"We are now" said Marina as she nodded in confirmation.

"That Merpup was nuts" said Pearl.

"Good riddance to him" said Rocky as DJ Octavio gave Marina & Pearl a hug.

"I think it's safe to say we misjudged you DJ Octavio" said Callie.

"I suppose so" said DJ Octavio.

"Can we bury the hatchet & start anew?" asked Marie in a curious manner.

"That's fine with me" said DJ Octavio with a nod.

"Perhaps you can join us for the next Splatfest" said Marie.

"I don't see why not" said DJ Octavio.

"I think we should get back to the Lookout" said Elias as everyone headed back to the Lookout.

"I'm sorry for what I did. The traumatic memories of my past got the best of me" said Rocky with guilt in his voice.

"It's OK Rocky. I understand why you snapped. There's only so much stress a person can endure before they crack" said Sylvia in a reassuring voice.

"It was kind of like Alex's boxing match against the dentist during the YWBA Nightmare Circuit. I think Alex went into a psychotic rage during that match because he was being haunted by memories of his dentist appointment" said Elias.

"That's correct. I lost the plot & lashed out. I didn't really think about what happened. I just snapped" said Alex.

"At least I'm feeling better now" said Rocky as he smiled reassuringly.

"If you feel any more anxiety from your past later on I can show you some ASMR videos. It's really effective when it comes to dealing with anxiety & stress" said Elias with a warm smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Rocky as he nodded in acknowledgement. Meanwhile Demhotep watched the events unfold from his lair.

"Damn it. Once again my plans have been foiled. Those mortals won't keep getting the best of my minions forever. I've got more power than they could ever have" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream Date

The next day at the Lookout everyone was preparing for Leni's 2ND HSWA circuit.

"Looks like it'll be another beautiful day" said Elias with a cheerful smile.

"I can't wait to begin the 2ND HSWA circuit. Where's it being held?" asked Leni in an excited voice.

"Las Vegas" said Ms Marjorie.

"Nice. I've always wanted to go there. Should we do some training before we go?" asked Leni in a curious tone.

"That's probably a good idea. Are the circuits just professional wrestling or do they incorporate other martial arts as well?" asked Elias in an uncertain manner.

"It's just professional wrestling. I think you should increase your repertoire of moves Leni" said Lynn.

"OK. Shall we train?" asked Leni with enthusiasm in her voice.

"You bet. Let's practice with some kickboxing" said Lynn as she nodded.

"OK" said Leni as she & Lynn changed into their wrestling outfits. They then got in the ring.

"What do we do 1ST?" asked Leni in curiosity.

"Let's start with the basic kicks" said Lynn as she went over the basics with Leni repeating what she was shown. They then moved onto jump kicks, roundhouse kicks, crane kicks & so on. Soon they'd gone over all the basic moves.

"That was fun" said Leni in an ecstatic voice.

"Now it's time to show me how good you are" said Lynn as Leni & she began sparring. They both executed various kicks & wrestling moves with Leni keeping Lynn at bay the whole time. After 10 minutes they stopped.

"Good job Leni. I'd say you're ready for the next circuit" said Lynn in an impressed tone.

"I can't wait. This is so exciting. I wonder who my opponents will be" said Leni.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Lynn with a smile.

"Today's opponents are Lindsay Gamble, Tanisha Cardshark, Corinne Dicespin & Andrew's sister Andrea Simmons" said Ms Marjorie.

"I hope she's not a brat like Andrew" said Elias as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We'll have to wait & see" said Ryder.

"I'm still disgusted with Andrew's unprofessional behavior at the YWBA World Circuit. That boy is a joke" said Elias in a disgusted manner.

"I wanted to punch him in the face for that. He really pisses me off" said Ryder with a scowl.

"I think he pisses us all off" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"If he tries to steal Kiko from me again I'll make him pay" said Alex with anger in his voice.

"I'll make sure he never gets that chance" said Kiko in a blunt voice.

"It'll be nice to see how things are back home" said Night Katie with an excited smile.

"Indeed. I wonder how the others are doing" said Night Ryder.

"I'm sure they're OK" said Night Katie in a reassuring tone.

"I'm happy as long as they are" said Night Ryder as he smiled.

"Are Corinne, Lindsay & Tanisha part of Andrea's inner circle?" asked Leni in a curious manner.

"Correct. They're the popular girls of their school" said Ms Marjorie with a nod of confirmation.

"OK. Hopefully they're not horrible people" said Leni with an uncertain sigh.

"Me too" said Elias.

"Which school do they attend?" asked Leni.

"They attend High Rollers Academy. That's where the 2ND HSWA circuit is being held" said Ms Marjorie.

"I can't wait to get there. Shall we get going?" asked Leni with eagerness in her voice.

"You bet. We might even meet up with our other friends" said Night Katie as everyone used the Reality Shifter to get to Las Vegas.

"Wow this place looks even better in person" said Elias as he looked around in amazement.

"It is quite a grand sight" said Night Ryder in a proud voice.

"We haven't been here in so long. It's good to be home" said Night Katie with a smile.

"Let's see if we can find High Rollers Academy" said Leni as she & the others went looking for High Rollers Academy.

"Who are the others you guys know here?" asked Marsha in a curious tone.

"Our other allies include Night Carlos, Night Elias, Shadow & a few others" said Night Ryder.

"Does Night Elias look similar to how normal Elias does right now?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"Correct. The only way we'd be able to tell them apart is the fact that Night Elias wears sunglasses" said Night Katie as she nodded.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I was mistaken for him" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"They probably will" said Night Ryder.

"Who's Shadow?" asked Marsha as she tilted her head in confusion.

"She's Angel's DARK Patrol counterpart who's always by Night Elias' side" said Night Ryder.

"OK" said Marsha as Marshall yawned.

"Are you OK Marshall?" asked Everest in a concerned voice.

"Lately I've been having trouble sleeping because of nightmares I've been having" said Marshall as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"What were they about?" asked Everest in a curious tone.

"They involved me being shrunk & taken advantage of by an ant colony, the Earl of Barkingburg getting angry about property damage to Barkingburg Palace causing him to turn evil & Sensei Yumi attacking me after I refused to train for my green belt due to a dangerous windstorm" said Marshall with a sad sigh.

"Those are very bizarre nightmares" said Everest in a surprised manner.

"I don't know how to cope with them. They won't go away" said Marshall with sadness in his voice.

"ASMR might help. Some videos actually focus on helping with sleep. Maybe it'll cure your insomnia" said Elias in a hopeful voice.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Marshall with a nod of acknowledgement.

"What does ASMR stand for?" asked Gretchen in a confused tone.

"It stands for autonomous sensory meridian response. It's all about simple sounds stimulating your mind & helping to put yourself at ease from the soothing sounds you hear. It feels amazing whenever I try it out" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"That's interesting. What sounds do you usually hear?" asked Gretchen.

"It depends on what's available. There are lots of different sounds you can use for ASMR" said Elias.

"Cool" said Gretchen in an amazed manner.

"I might as well show you guys the nightmares" said Bashflack as he played the events of the 1ST nightmare. It was about Marshall being shrunk & began with him having trouble looking for a way to return to normal.

"I wish I knew what to do. I don't want to stay like this for long" said Marshall as he walked around trying to find a solution. He soon came across an ant colony.

"Can you guys help me? I need to return to my normal size" said Marshall.

"Look at that puny pup. Let's have some fun with him" said the ants as they picked Marshall up & threw him around while chanting "Puny Pup". After a while they got bored & left Marshall by himself.

"I hate being this small. I want to be big again" said Marshall as he continued walking around trying to find a way to return to normal. The nightmare ended at that point.

"Even though it was a dream I felt completely helpless" said Marshall with a sad whimper.

"That's rather odd. I've never heard of a nightmare involving something like that before" said Cadpig as Bashflack began showing the events of the 2ND nightmare. It began with the Earl of Barkingburg meeting with the PAW Patrol. He was angry about the damage caused to Barkingburg Palace.

"Once again you've damaged the most important building in the kingdom. I don't know why it's so hard to stop Sweetie without causing damage in Barkingburg" said the Earl of Barkingburg with anger in his voice.

"With all due respect it's not as easy as you might think. Sweetie's very sneaky. She'll do anything to become queen" said Ryder.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER. I'M FED UP WITH YOUR INABILITY TO KEEP THE PALACE IN PERFECT SHAPE" yelled the Earl of Barkingburg as he drew a sword.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Ryder in a nervous voice.

"I'm going to cut your heads off" said the Earl of Barkingburg as Ryder & the pups ran off. The Earl of Barkingburg subsequently gave chase.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" yelled the Earl of Barkingburg at the top of his voice.

"STAY AWAY FROM US YOU PSYCHO" cried Ryder as he & the pups reached the Air Patroller. They then flew back to Adventure Bay.

"If I ever see them again I'll have their heads mounted on a wall" said the Earl of Barkingburg as he laughed maniacally. The nightmare ended at that point.

"That was a morbid nightmare" said the Earl of Barkingburg in a shocked tone.

"Tell me about it. That was terrifying" said the Princess of Barkingburg.

"That was the creepiest nightmare I've ever had to endure" said Marshall as Bashflack played the events of the last nightmare. It began with Farmer Yumi trying to get Marshall to start training for his green belt.

"Come on Marshall you won't get your green belt if you don't prove that you can earn it" said Farmer Yumi with a sigh.

"It's too dangerous. The wind is too strong" said Marshall in a concerned manner.

"The wind isn't going to be a problem" said Farmer Yumi with reassurance in her voice.

"I refuse to let you get hurt" said Marshall in a blunt voice.

"Do you want your green belt?" asked Farmer Yumi in an annoyed tone.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET HURT?" yelled Marshall in a furious manner. Farmer Yumi then began attacking Marshall with Pup Fu. Marshall tried to fight back but Farmer Yumi was too strong. Soon he was left battered, bloody & bruised.

"You brought this on yourself" said Farmer Yumi as she scowled in disgust.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT. I'M DONE WITH THIS" yelled Marshall as he headed back to the Lookout.

"That woman is stupid. All I did was try to prevent a potential catastrophe & she goes insane. It's her own fault if she ends up getting hurt" said Marshall as he went to take a nap in his pup house. The nightmare ended at that point.

"I'd never do anything like that. Your nightmares are very troublesome" said Farmer Yumi with surprise in her voice.

"Hopefully ASMR or some other technique will help me sleep better" said Marshall as he sighed.

"Here we are" said Bashflack as everyone arrived at High Rollers Academy. They all proceeded to go inside.

"Where's the gym?" asked Leni in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know. Let's have a look" said Night Ryder as everyone walked around looking for the gym.

"Are there any super villains that reside here in Las Vegas?" asked Marsha in a curious tone.

"Yes. They include Gambling Graham, Poker Patrick, Queen Heart & Black Jack. Gambling Graham has the ability to manipulate people through gambling, Poker Patrick uses poker chips that contain their own weapons, Queen Heart has an army of heart soldiers & Black Jack uses card based weapons" said Night Ryder.

"I thought Pansy Boy was bad enough. Sounds like you've got quite a few adversaries to contend with" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"Andrew has nothing on those 4. Usually their main goals are to take over the casinos, rob them or both" said Night Ryder.

"They never learn. Sooner or later they'll have to accept that we're just too good for them" said Night Katie as she sighed in frustration.

"Correct. Villains of Vegas aren't good in any way. We beat them with powers all the time" said Sombra with a nod of agreement.

"Here's the gym" said Marsha as everyone entered the gym. They were all fascinated by what they saw.

"Wow this place is amazing. I better get into my outfit" said Leni as she went to change. A few minutes later she returned.

"OK I'm ready. Bring on the 2ND circuit" said Leni in a confident manner.

"Your 1ST opponent is Lindsay Gamble" said Suzan as Leni entered the ring strutting, blowing kisses & showing off her moves. Lindsay entered throwing money around & showing off her moves.

"I'm ready" said Leni with a grin of confidence.

"Good. Let's begin" said Lindsay as the match began. Leni & Lindsay unleashed a flurry of kicks, pins, slams & throws on each other.

"The title of this circuit will soon be mine" said Leni.

"We'll see about that" said Lindsay with a cocky smirk.

"Leni's so hot. She makes professional fighting look sexy" said Hiromita as he sighed dreamily.

"She definitely rocks her outfit" said Lori with a nod.

"I'm impressed with how well she's doing" said Lincoln as the match continued.

"I've almost got you" said Leni as she threw Lindsay down.

"Think again" said Lindsay as she executed her Betting Beatdown finishing move. She delivered some kicks before dropkicking Leni.

"My turn" said Leni as she executed her High Heel finishing move. She performed a roundhouse kick before doing an airplane spin & moonsault. As Lindsay attempted to recover Leni defeated her with a suplex.

"Yay I did it" said Leni with excitement in her voice.

"Good job. The other 3 won't be as easy to beat" said Lindsay as Leni & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Leni returning to the others & Lindsay heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Leni" said Hiromita in an impressed voice.

"Keep up the good work" said Lori in an encouraging tone.

"You'll have the next title in no time" said Lincoln as he smiled confidently.

"That's 1 down & 3 to go. Time to begin round 2" said Leni in an enthusiastic manner.

"Opponent #2 is Tanisha Cardshark" said Suzan as Leni returned to the ring. Tanisha entered dealing cards & showing off her moves.

"I'm ready to rumble" said Leni with eagerness in her voice.

"I'll deal with you easily" said Tanisha as the match began. Both girls, kicked, pinned, slammed & threw each other down in ever way they knew.

"I shall soon become the new champion of this circuit" said Leni.

"In your dreams" said Tanisha with a scoff.

"Leni's dominating this circuit" said Luna in an amazed voice.

"I'm impressed with her talent" said Luan as she smiled.

"She's going to win with ease" said Ronnie Anne as the match went on.

"Is that all you got?" asked Leni in a taunting voice.

"Watch & learn" said Tanisha as she executed her Card House finishing move. She performed a roundhouse kick before throwing Leni down with a suplex.

"I have something that'll help me win" said Leni as she executed her High Heel finishing move. She then won the match with a brainbuster.

"Another victory for me" said Leni in a proud tone.

"You have serious skill" said Tanisha as Leni & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Leni returning to the others & Tanisha heading to the change rooms.

"That was awesome Leni" said Luna as she gave Leni a high 5.

"You're halfway to the next title" said Luan.

"You got girl power" said Ronnie Anne as she gave the thumbs up.

"Now for the 3RD round" said Leni with a grin of confidence.

"Corinne Dicespin is up next" said Suzan as Leni re-entered the ring. Corinne entered spinning dice on her palms & showing off her moves.

"I got the dice on my side" said Corinne with a confident smirk.

"That won't be of much help" said Leni as the match began. Both girls flipped, kicked, slammed & threw each other down in an attempt to get the upper hand.

"Victory is a dice roll away" said Corinne in a cocky manner.

"That's not how it works" said Leni.

"Leni's ability is nothing more than excellent" said Lucy with little expression in her voice.

"I must admit I'm impressed with her great performance" said Lisa in amazement.

"Her chances of winning the circuit are quite high" said Richard as the match went on. Corinne & Leni laid into each other with all their strength.

"My finishing move will dice you" said Corinne in a devious voice.

"Bring it on" said Leni as Corinne executed her Double Dice Roll finishing move. She delivered some jump kicks before finishing with an octopus stretch. Leni successfully broke the hold.

"I don't know how that failed" said Corrine in a shocked tone.

"Now for my finishing move" said Leni as she executed her High Heel finishing move. As Corinne staggered around the ring Leni won the match via suplex.

"Looks like the dice weren't rolling in my favour" said Corinne with a sigh.

"1 more opponent remains" said Leni as Corinne & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Corinne heading to the change rooms & Leni returning to the others.

"Well done Leni" said Lucy.

"You're almost at the top of the circuit" said Lisa in an impressed manner.

"Only Andrea is left" said Richard.

"I hope she's not like Andrew behavior wise. That'd be disappointing" said Leni with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sure she's better behaved" said Lori in a reassuring voice.

"Time to find out" said Leni as she re-entered the ring. Andrea entered rolling loaded dice & showing off her moves.

"Don't expect to win so easily" said Andrea with a grin of confidence.

"I don't expect you to go easy on me" said Leni as the match began. Flips, kicks, pins, slams & throws were exchanged.

"You'll have to go all out if you want to win the title" said Andrea with a smirk.

"That's what I plan on doing" said Leni in a confident tone.

"So far it seems Andrea's better behaved than Andrew" said Elias in a relieved manner.

"I hope that's how she stays" said Kenneth.

"It'd be awful to see her act out like Andrew if she loses" said Ryder as the match continued. Andrea & Leni executed every move they knew.

"Time to finish this" said Andrea as she threw Leni down.

"Show me what you got" said Leni as Andrea executed her Black Mamba finishing move. She executed some kicks before performing an airplane spin.

"See if you can beat that" said Andrea.

"With pleasure" said Leni as she executed her High Heel finishing move. She then claimed victory with a combo of different moves to earn the title.

"Damn. Looks like I underestimated you" said Andrea with a disappointed sigh.

"I'm stronger than I look" said Leni as Andrea & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Andrea heading to the change rooms & Leni returning to the others.

"Congratulations on winning your 2ND title Leni" said Elias as he clapped.

"You did an amazing job" said Kenneth as he gave the thumbs up.

"Your skills in wrestling are incredible" said Ryder with awe in his voice.

"I'm glad Andrea didn't act like a sore loser" said Leni in a relieved voice.

"We all are. Andrew should take lessons in sportsmanship from her" said Lori as Andrea returned & handed the title belt to Leni.

"Congratulations champ. You're really good" said Andrea with a warm smile.

"Thanks. You were good as well" said Leni.

"I hope Andrew won't be mad that I lost" said Andrea as she gulped nervously.

"Don't worry about what he thinks. You did your best" said Leni in a reassuring tone.

"True. The problem is that he takes stuff like this way too seriously" said Andrea with a frustrated sigh.

"Did you hear about what he did during the YWBA World Circuit?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"No. What happened?" asked Andrea as she shook her head.

"After he was beaten by Alex in the 1ST match he threw a tantrum during which he ranted about how he was better than everyone else & that he was the true champion. He then flipped off the audience & yelled profanity at everyone before storming out of the arena" said Elias with a scowl of disgust.

"Andrew's such a hothead. I'm glad he didn't hear me say that. He'd be furious" said Andrea.

"Don't let him push you around. It's not OK for him to treat you like that" said Ryder with encouragement in his voice.

"I know. It's hard for me to get him to back off because he's always extremely aggressive" said Andrea in an annoyed voice.

"He's not that scary. He's all talk & no action. If he shows up to give you or any of us trouble stand tall & show him that you're not afraid" said Alex in a confident tone.

"I'll try" said Andrea.

"Want to come back to Adventure Bay with us? Your friends can come too" said Leni as she smiled warmly.

"That sounds good. I'll go let them know" said Andrea as she went to find Corinne, Lindsay & Tanisha. After filling them in on Leni's proposal they returned to the others.

"OK we're all here" said Andrea with a smile.

"I can't wait to see what Adventure Bay looks like" said Corinne in an excited manner.

"I hope it's as nice as it is here" said Lindsay with anticipation in her voice.

"Maybe it is. Let's go" said Tanisha as everyone began heading back to Adventure Bay.

"Hey Andrea what's the relationship like between you & Andrew?" asked Marsha in a curious voice.

"It depends on what mood he's in. Everything's fine when he's in a good mood. When he's in a bad mood it gets turbulent. Andrew has almost no friends because of his behavior in regards to his career as a professional fighter. I hear from other people all the time that he's a very aggressive, arrogant, aggressive, immature, narcissistic & rude brat. He has a reputation for being a bully as well. Whenever someone does or says anything he doesn't like he'll treat them poorly. Nothing annoys him more than being reminded of his loss to Ryder or any other fighter for that matter. In his bedroom he has all these pictures of Ryder that he scribbles on & he also writes both fictional & non-fictional about how 1 day he'll get revenge & reclaim the title that he thinks rightfully belongs to him & that Ryder will be sorry for defeating him in the 1ST place. Andrew is obsessed with beating Ryder & getting his title back. Lately I've heard him talk about losing to Alex & that he's being made to look like a fool because he's been losing matches more frequently than he used to. I wish he wasn't so unpleasant. He'd probably kill me if he saw me with you guys. I don't know what to do about it since he often takes his anger out on me when nobody else is around" said Andrea with a sad sigh.

"You're better than that. Don't let him drag you down. He should learn to be more like you in regards to his conduct. If he can't accept the fact that he's not always a title holder he's only making things harder on himself. You aren't his punching bag. You're an independent & strong young woman who knows who she really is. I believe you can achieve great things" said Elias in an encouraging tone.

"Thanks Night Elias. That means a lot to me" said Andrea in a flattered manner.

"I don't think that's Night Elias. He just happens to resemble him a lot" said Corinne.

"Don't forget that Night Elias wears sunglasses" said Lindsay.

"Maybe it is Night Elias. He probably forgot to put his sunglasses on" said Tanisha with a shrug.

"I'm not Night Elias. I just look similar to him" said Elias.

"I had a feeling you 2 would be compared to each other" said Night Katie with amusement in her voice.

"I did too. If you were wearing sunglasses you 2 would look 100% identical" said Night Ryder as he chuckled.

"It'd be like looking in a mirror. What do you think he's up to now?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"He's probably with Shadow hanging out. I can't be entirely sure though" said Night Ryder in an uncertain voice. Elias then suddenly walked into a kid that looked almost exactly like him. It was Night Elias.

"Sorry about that" said Elias in an apologetic tone.

"Woah am I seeing double?" asked Night Elias in a surprised manner.

"You must be Night Elias" said Elias.

"Correct" said Night Elias as he nodded in confirmation. A pup then appeared from the shadows. It was Night Elias' pup & Angel's DARK Patrol counterpart Shadow.

"Since when did you have a clone night Elias?" asked Shadow as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't. He simply resembles me" said Night Elias.

"OK. I'm Shadow" said Shadow as everyone introduced themselves.

"How have you been Night Elias?" asked Night Ryder with a smile.

"I've been feeling good. It's nice to see you again" said Night Elias with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Nice to see you too" said Night Ryder as Night Elias gave him a hug.

"What brings you all to Las Vegas?" asked Night Elias in a curious voice.

"I came to win the 2ND HSWA circuit" said Leni in an enthusiastic tone.

"I see you won the title. Congratulations" said Night Elias.

"Thanks" said Leni with an appreciative smile.

"Anyways why is it like I'm seeing double. Are you my twin brother Elias?" asked Night Elias in an uncertain manner.

"No. Approximately 1 month ago I changed my look to appear more edgy & tough. You should've seen the looks on everyone's faces when they 1ST saw me like this. They were all shocked" said Elias with an amused smile.

"I still think you look better as your normal self" said Ryder.

"Once we get back to Adventure Bay I'll change back to normal. That way nobody will get me & my night time counterpart mixed up" said Elias.

"Good idea" said Night Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"Is the pup standing next to you my PAW Patrol counterpart?" asked Shadow with curiosity in her voice.

"Correct. I'm Angel" said Angel as she shook Shadow's paw.

"Nice name" said Shadow with a warm smile.

"Thanks" said Angel.

"I bet you look a lot more handsome & sexy in your normal look Elias" said Kelly in a flirtatious voice.

"We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as he smirked.

"Trust me I have a feeling you'll be a lot sexier than you are now" said Kelly with a seductive wink.

"You're head over heels in love with me aren't you?" asked Elias as he flirtatiously grinned.

"You know it. How about we go on our 1ST official date when we get home?" asked Kelly.

"That's a great idea. Let's do it" said Elias as everyone continued heading home. A short time later they were back in Adventure Bay.

"I'll be right back" said Elias as he headed home to change back to normal.

"I can't wait to see how he looks. Thinking about it makes me feel flustered" said Kelly with an excited giggle.

"He certainly has a lot of charm" said Night Elias.

"He sure does. Underneath all those layers of meaty muscle is a heart made of pure gold. I love Elias more than anything" said Kelly as she sighed dreamily. Soon Elias returned to the Lookout. He now had his original appearance back.

"Hey guys" said Elias as Kelly dropped her jaw in amazement.

"Wow you do look sexier like that" said Kelly as she wrapped her arms around Elias.

"I'm glad you like what you see" said Elias in a flirtatious tone.

"Give me a kiss" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Shall we go on our date now?" asked Elias.

"OK. Where are we going?" asked Kelly in a curious manner. Elias whispered his date plan in Kelly's ear.

"What do you think?" asked Elias with a smile.

"That sounds like a lot of fun" said Kelly with eagerness in her voice.

"Take this with you" said Lisa as she gave Elias & Kelly a box.

"What's in this?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"It's a kit that'll make your date even more fun" said Lisa.

"That sounds great. Let's go" said Kelly as Elias & herself headed off for their date.

"Those 2 are such a cute couple" said Ella with a warm smile.

"I couldn't agree more" said Ethan as he nodded.

"They complete each other" said Harry.

"I can feel the strong connection they have" said Susie as she put her hand over her heart.

"Does anyone know where they're actually going?" asked Suzan in an uncertain tone.

"I can figure that out" said Madame Mask as she used her telepathy to figure out the date plan. Moments later she had the answer.

"They're going to start by doing a bit of shopping before going to an amusement park. They'll then have dinner at a nice restaurant before staying overnight in a hotel" said Madame Mask.

"Wow that's impressive for a 1ST date. Elias really wants it to be special" said Monty with an impressed smile.

"That would be the best 1ST date ever" said Eliza in an amazed manner.

"It sure would" said Kevin as he nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully nobody will sabotage it. I'm going to put my ninja suit on & observe from afar to make sure nothing goes wrong. You're all welcome to come along if you want" said Suzan as she went to change into her ninja outfit.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt keeping an eye on them" said Ella.

"We just need to make sure they don't see us. They wouldn't be happy about that" said Ethan with caution in his voice.

"If anyone tries to sabotage the date we'll make them pay" said Harry as he scowled.

"My daughter's happiness is more important than anything" said Susie as everyone changed into their martial arts gear & headed out to keep an eye on Elias & Kelly from afar in order to make sure nothing went wrong on their date. The 1ST place Elias & Kelly went was Adventure Bay Mall.

"Time for the best 1ST date ever to begin" said Elias in an excited voice.

"You said it" said Kelly as Elias & she walked through the mall. They 1ST entered the jewelry shop where Elias bought Kelly a new pearl necklace. The next shop they entered was a toy shop where Kelly bought Elias a plush toy that resembled her. They entered several other shops where they bought other gifts including chocolates, flowers & personalized clothes.

"I'm having a great time so far" said Elias in a cheerful tone.

"Me too" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"Now that we've finished shopping let's head to our next location" said Elias.

"I can't wait to get there" said Kelly as Elias & herself headed to Adventure Bay Amusement Park. They arrived a short time later.

"Now the real fun begins" said Elias with an eager smile.

"I'm ready for some adrenaline" said Kelly as Elias & herself went around the park trying out every attraction. They 1ST went on the roller coaster before riding the tilt-a-whirl. The other rides they went on included the Ferris wheel, water slide, giant drop, dodgems, spin cycle & more. They then headed to the arcade where they played various games including whack a mole, shooting hoops, block stacking, skill crane & candy drop. They won several prizes for each other including plush toys, music devices & a camera. They then played 18 holes of mini golf having a great time all the while.

"How much fun are you having?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"I'm having all the fun in the world" said Kelly with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Elias in a proud voice.

"This date is going well. I wouldn't do it with anyone other than you" said Kelly as Elias & herself kissed.

"So far things are looking good" said Suzan as she & the others kept watch from afar.

"I'm glad they're enjoying their date" said Ella in a pleased tone.

"It makes me happy seeing them have so much fun" said Ethan with a warm smile.

"I feel the same way. Elias has mine & Susie's blessing to marry Kelly once they're old enough" said Harry.

"I think they're about to go to dinner" said Susie as Elias & Kelly left the amusement park. Everyone followed while making sure to remain out of sight. Elias & Kelly soon arrived at Adventure Bay's finest restaurant Flavors on The Bay.

"Time for a nice meal" said Elias as he licked his lips.

"This looks like a lovely place to eat" said Kelly as Elias & herself made their reservation before being taken to their table. They then proceeded to order their meals with Elias ordering minestrone soup, a hamburger with a side of wedges & a tiramisu & Kelly ordering pumpkin soup, a chicken schnitzel with a side of chips & chocolate cake. They also ordered lemonade to drink.

"This is a lovely dining experience" said Elias in an amazed manner.

"I bet the food here tastes beautiful" said Kelly with anticipation in her voice.

"Seeing as this is the best restaurant in town I doubt the food will be sub par" said Elias.

"True. Nothing beats a nice meal while out on the town" said Kelly as 4 figures suddenly entered the restaurant. They were all wearing casino inspired attire.

"Are those the DARK Patrol's enemies?" asked Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I think it is" said Kelly with a nod of confirmation.

"What would they be doing here?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"I don't know" said Kelly as she shrugged.

"That's not good" said Suzan as everyone watched the Vegas Villains.

"Those 4 are dead if they try anything" said Night Ryder with an angry growl.

"Me & Night Carlos have had a lot of trouble dealing with them" said Night Elias as he sighed in frustration.

"It's a good thing we were able to keep things under control" said Shadow as Andrew entered the restaurant.

"I bet they're probably looking for me seeing as Andrew's with them" said Andrea with a sigh.

"He's been a pain in the ass to deal with at school. He constantly bullied the younger kids & talked about wanting to beat up Alex & Ryder. He even said he wanted to beat up Night Ryder because he looks similar to normal Ryder" said Night Elias in a disgusted tone.

"Forget about him. Andrew's just an idiot" said Night Ryder as he scoffed.

"If Andrew dares to ruin the date he'll be sorry" said Andrea in an annoyed manner.

"Why do you think those 4 are here?" asked Elias as he & Kelly watched the Vegas Villains walk around.

"Maybe they're looking for the DARK Patrol" said Kelly.

"I'm not sure why they'd be looking for them here" said Elias with confusion in his voice.

"Me either" said Kelly in uncertainty.

"Are you sure Night Elias is here?" asked Andrew.

"I know he & his DARK Patrol friends are here somewhere" said Black Jack as he looked around.

"They won't be able to hide from us forever" said Gambling Graham with a devious grin.

"We'll make them pay for foiling our past plans" said Poker Patrick in a sinister voice.

"Those pests have worn out my patience" said Queen Heart as she scowled angrily. Andrew & the Vegas Villains began looking around hoping to find the DARK Patrol. It didn't take long for Andrew to spot Elias & Kelly.

"Looks like Zack's punk ass friend & his bitch girlfriends are here. Maybe they'll have info" said Andrew as he walked over to Elias & Kelly.

"Where are they?" asked Andrew in a harsh tone.

"If you're looking for your sister & the DARK Patrol they're not here" said Elias.

"If you don't mind we're on a date" said Kelly with an annoyed sneer.

"I don't care. I know you know where the others are" said Andrew as he angrily glared at Elias & Kelly.

"They're at the Lookout" said Elias with a frustrated eye roll.

"Can you leave us alone?" asked Kelly in an angry manner.

"You're lying. I already checked the Lookout & nobody's there. If you don't tell me where they are you'll be sorry" said Andrew with malice in his voice.

"We're not scared of you Pansy Boy" said Elias as he snarled.

"I could bust your ass easily Andrew. Don't make things any harder for yourself" said Kelly.

"Should we do something?" asked Night Elias in a concerned voice.

"I'll go talk to him" said Andrea as she walked over to Andrew.

"HEY ANDREW LEAVE THEM ALONE" yelled Andrea at the top of her voice.

"Andrea what the hell are you doing here & where are the others?" asked Andrew.

"That's not important. Leave them alone or else" said Andrea in a threatening tone.

"I'm not scared of you. When did you grow a backbone?" asked Andrew with a scoff.

"Your rivals inspired me to be a stronger person. Back off" said Andrea as she folded her arms.

"What if I don't?" asked Andrew in an arrogant manner.

"I'll kick your ass. I hope it won't be too embarrassing to lose to a girl. What's it going to be? Are you going to leave peacefully or do I have to bust your ass?" asked Andrea with confidence in her voice. Andrew cracked his knuckles & punched Andrea in the face giving her a nosebleed. This made her mad.

"OK THAT'S IT. YOU'RE DEAD" yelled Andrea as she tackled Andrew to the ground. They both began pinning, slamming & throwing each other down.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP ANDREW" yelled Andrea as she threw Andrew down.

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR UTERUS YOU LITTLE C*NT" yelled Andrew as Andrea & himself continued struggling with each other. Andrew soon gained the upper hand & relentlessly pounded Andrea.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE OR SAID" yelled Andrea as she tried to fend Andrew off.

"NO I WON'T. YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE CHALLENGING ME" yelled Andrew as Andrea struggled to overpower him. She managed to grab a knife which she used to slash Andrew across the face. Andrew screamed in pain as blood ran down his face.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE" yelled Andrew as he began choking Andrea. Andrea gasped for breath as she struggled to break his grip. She barely broke free & gasped for air. Andrew grabbed the knife she slashed him with & stood over her.

"Say goodbye Andrea" said Andrew as he prepared to stab Andrea. Before he could do anything he felt something tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Elias standing behind him. Elias punched Andrew in the face knocking him down & sending the knife flying out of his hand. Elias then repeatedly punched Andrew in the face until he was knocked unconscious.

"Good riddance to that dick" said Andrea with a scowl of disgust.

"Are you OK?" asked Elias in a concerned tone.

"I suppose. That stupid little bastard got what he deserved" said Andrea.

"There are still the other 4 to deal with" said Kelly.

"Don't worry everyone else is hiding nearby. We've been keeping an eye on you from afar to prevent anyone such as Andrew & the other 4 from ruining your date" said Andrea in a reassuring manner.

"OK. Is it them the casino villains are looking for?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Correct" said Andrea with a nod of confirmation.

"Damn that was epic. Andrew got owned" said Night Elias as he smiled in amusement.

"Now there's only the other 4 to deal with" said Night Ryder.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" asked Andrea as the casino villains saw her & rushed over.

"Looks like Andrew's bitch sister wants to play" said Black Jack with a sinister grin.

"You don't stand a chance against us you foolish girl" said Gambling Graham in an arrogant voice.

"Messing with us is like playing with fire" said Poker Patrick.

"Let's get her" said Queen Heart as she & the other villains attacked Andrea. Andrea did her best to fend them off but she was quickly overpowered.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP" cried Andrea in a panicked tone.

"I'm ready for action" said Elias in a confident manner.

"Me too" said Kelly as Elias & herself unlocked their superpowers. Andrea & the casino villains watched in shock as they rose into the air.

"You 4 are no match for us" said Elias.

"Prepare for pain" said Kelly as Elias & herself used their Militia Supreme & Ultimate Zen to dispatch the casino villains. They destroy their weapons with blasts from their hands before giving them a beating. The casino villains tried to fight back but they were quickly overpowered & defeated.

"That was awesome. How'd you do that?" asked Andrea with amazement in her voice.

"We got our powers after being struck by lightning" said Elias as he smiled.

"Our half siblings have similar powers" said Kelly.

"That's pretty cool" said Andrea in an impressed voice.

"Hopefully those 5 were the only troublemakers we had to deal with" said Elias with a sigh.

"I agree. There are a few others I can think of who'd try to ruin the date" said Kelly as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyone else who tries to ruin your date will be sorry" said Andrea with a growl.

"That was pretty cool. How did Elias & Kelly do that?" asked Night Elias in an amazed tone.

"They were both struck by lightning when they were 6. That's how they got their powers" said Ryder.

"Nice. It looks like all the villains have been dealt with. Hopefully that means their date can continue without incident" said Night Elias as he smiled in relief.

"Shall we get back to our date babe?" asked Elias in a flirtatious manner.

"Yes. I'm not going to let a bunch of assholes ruin our night because they have bones to pick" said Kelly as Elias & she sat down to wait for their meals. They were unaware that 7 more villains planed to ruin their date. Those 7 were Aaron, DeSoto, Doris, Lionel, Roscoe, Shari & lastly Zane.

"Looks like my stepson is on his 1ST date" said Aaron with a creepy grin.

"Those 2 are going to pay for what they did to us" said DeSoto with anger in his voice.

"That whore better not even think about stealing my soul mate away from me" said Doris in disgust.

"They'll be sorry for messing with us" said Lionel in a sinister voice.

"It'd be a shame if their date was ruined" said Roscoe in a sarcastic tone.

"If Kelly thinks we're out of her life she's wrong" said Shari as she scowled angrily.

"My stepdaughter looks lovely. I should have her to myself" said Zane as Elias & Kelly continued waiting for their food.

"Hopefully our meals will be ready soon" said Elias.

"I can't wait to eat. There's no denying the food will taste delicious" said Kelly in an eager manner.

"Once we finish our meal we'll be staying overnight at Adventure Bay Grand Hotel" said Elias with an excited smile.

"That sounds exciting. I can't wait" said Kelly as the 7 other villains entered the restaurant.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Elias with annoyance in his voice.

"I'll rip their hearts out if they dare to ruin this date" said Kelly as she growled.

"Look who else is trying to ruin the date" said Aquamarine in a disgusted voice.

"They're dead meat" said Doug in an angry tone.

"Should we make sure they don't do anything to ruin the evening?" asked Eliza.

"You bet. I'm ready to take those clowns down" said Kevin as Aquamarine, Doug, Eliza & himself entered the restaurant & headed over to the villains.

"HEY SHARI LEAVE THEM ALONE" yelled Aquamarine at the top of her voice.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO ROSCOE. I'M NOT LETTING YOU & YOUR BROTHER CAUSE TROUBLE" yelled Doug.

"GET READY FOR A DATE WITH JUSTICE AARON" yelled Eliza as she cracked her knuckles.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE PAIN ZANE" yelled Kevin with a growl.

"I'll deal with my daughter" said Aaron as he scoffed arrogantly.

"Me & Roscoe can handle Dougly" said DeSoto in a menacing manner.

"That fool will be sorry" said Roscoe with a snarl.

"I'll handle Aquamarine" said Shari.

"I can sort things out with my son" said Zane as he smirked.

"I'm going to claim my soul mate" said Doris with jealousy in her voice.

"I can say the same for Kelly" said Lionel as the villains minus Doris & himself ran at Aquamarine, Doug, Eliza & Kevin. A brawl broke out moments later.

"You've been a bad girl. You need to be punished" said Aaron as he attacked Eliza.

"YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR SICK CRIMES" yelled Eliza as she unleashed a rapid series of strikes on Aaron. He was soon knocked unconscious.

"Now to help deal with Zane" said Eliza as she ran over & helped Kevin beat Zane up.

"You've been a naughty boy" said Zane as he fought with Kevin.

"YOU'VE BEEN A BAD MAN" yelled Kevin as Eliza & himself laid into Zane with all their strength. A short time later Zane fell unconscious on the floor.

"Good riddance" said Kevin as Eliza & he kissed. Meanwhile Aquamarine attacked Shari.

"I'LL GET YOU BITCH" yelled Shari as she tried to fend Aquamarine off.

"NO YOU WON'T" yelled Aquamarine as she knocked Shari unconscious with Capupeira & Pup Fu. She then went to help Doug.

"You 2 made a mistake coming here" said Doug as he viciously attacked DeSoto & Roscoe.

"I'LL KILL YOU DOUGLY" yelled DeSoto as he tried to fend Doug off.

"YOU'VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG" yelled Roscoe as Aquamarine & Doug struck DeSoto & himself in the genitals. As they recoiled in pain they were beaten unconscious with Capupeira & Pup Fu.

"That's what they get for messing with us" said Doug as Aquamarine & himself kissed. Meanwhile Doris & Lionel went over to Elias & Kelly.

"You're my soul mate Elias. This bitch isn't worthy of you" said Doris with a disgusted scowl.

"I'm taking her back" said Lionel in a blunt voice.

"No you're not" said Elias as he glared angrily at Lionel.

"Try us" said Kelly as Elias & herself attacked Doris & Lionel. Elias unleashed rapid strikes on Lionel.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD" yelled Lionel as he tried to fight back.

"GET OUT OF MY GIRLFRIEND'S LIFE" yelled Elias as he knocked Lionel unconscious with intense strength.

"He never learns" said Elias as he shook his head. Kelly attacked Doris with military combat arts.

"YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND" yelled Doris in anger.

"HE NEVER LOVED YOU" yelled Kelly as she beat Doris into unconsciousness.

"Finally they're done for" said Kelly with a sigh of relief.

"Now that those clowns are down for the count your date can continue" said Eliza.

"Enjoy your meals guys" said Kevin as Elias & Kelly sat down & waited to eat.

"This is 1 action packed dinner" said Elias in an amused tone.

"I'll say. I'm glad we took those fools down" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed. Once their meals arrived they proposed a toast to each other.

"To the 1ST of hopefully many dates" said Elias with a smile.

"Cheers" said Kelly as Elias & she tucked into their meals. After they finished eating they left the restaurant & headed to Adventure Bay Grand Hotel.

"OK everything should go smoothly from here" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"Once they get to their hotel room the kit I gave them will be put to use" said Lisa.

"What's in it?" asked Lincoln with curiosity in his voice.

"It contains stuff that'll make their date even more romantic" said Lisa as she smirked.

"OK" said Lincoln as Elias & Kelly arrived at Adventure Bay Grand Hotel. They proceeded to check into their room which was a penthouse suite on the top floor.

"We're going to have a great night together" said Elias in an excited voice.

"What should we do now?" asked Kelly with a curious smile.

"I figure we can start with either some muscle worship or tickle torture. What do you prefer doing 1ST?" asked Elias.

"Let's start with tickle torture" said Kelly in an enthusiastic tone.

"OK. Let's do it" said Elias as he & Kelly retrieved a chair, a feather & some rope. They took off their shirts before Elias sat in the chair with Kelly tying him down.

"Tickle me everywhere you can" said Elias with a wink.

"As you wish" said Kelly as she tickled Elias' armpits causing him to laugh uncontrollably. His muscles bulged & tensed as this happened.

"THAT FEELS GREAT. HAHAHA" laughed Elias.

"The fun has only just begun" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' chest & belly. She then tickled his belly button as Elias continued laughing.

"I LOVE THIS. HAHAHA" laughed Elias in joy.

"Me too" said Kelly as she began tickling Elias' feet. After finishing Elias was untied from the chair.

"Now it's your turn" said Elias as he smirked deviously.

"Tickle me pink" said Kelly as she was tied to the chair. Elias proceeded to tickle her in all the same spots.

"How does it feel?" asked Elias in a flirtatious manner.

"I LOVE IT. HAHAHA" laughed Kelly as Elias continued tickling her. After finishing he untied her.

"That was fun. I love doing that" said Elias with satisfaction in his voice.

"Me too" said Kelly with a nod of agreement.

"Shall I flex my muscles for your feeling & viewing pleasure now?" asked Elias in a seductive voice.

"Oui monsieur" said Kelly in a French accent.

"OK. I need to get into the right outfit" said Elias as he stripped down to his underwear. He then began flexing his muscles. His biceps bulged out which made Kelly swoon. Kelly then felt Elias' biceps.

"They're big aren't they?" asked Elias in a cocky tone.

"They sure are. You're so manly, strong & tough" said Kelly as she kissed & licked Elias' biceps. She then felt his abs & pecs.

"That feels good doesn't it?" asked Elias with a smirk.

"It sure does. Your muscles are so buff" said Kelly in an excited manner.

"What do you think of my 6 pack?" asked Elias.

"It's perfect" said Kelly as she kissed & licked Elias' abs & pecs sucking on his navel & nipples in the process. She then felt his calves & quads.

"Are my legs as good as the rest of my body?" asked Elias as he continued flexing & posing.

"You know it" said Kelly as she kissed & licked Elias' calves & quads. They then began to kiss. After 10 minutes of passionate lip locking they broke apart.

"I'm having so much fun right now" said Elias with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Me too" said Kelly.

"Should we check out the contents of the box Lisa gave us?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"OK" said Kelly as Elias & herself opened the box. Inside they found 2 cakes with their names on them, an electronic device, condoms & lubricant. There was a note on the bottom.

"Let's see what the note says" said Elias as he & Kelly grabbed the note & read it.

"It says that the cakes will make us old enough to engage in sexual intercourse & that the electronic device will indicate when we're the right age. The effects of the cakes last for a short time" said Kelly.

"That sounds exciting. What do you say? Want to make some sweet love?" asked Elias with a flirtatious smirk.

"Let's do it. I want your love babe" said Kelly as she spread her legs.

"OK. Let's do it" said Elias as he & Kelly ate the cakes. Soon they aged a bit older.

"Wow this feels amazing" said Adult Elias.

"Let's see how old we are" said Adult Kelly as Elias & she checked the electronic device. It told them that they were temporarily 18.

"OK now for the fun part" said Adult Elias in an eager tone.

"I'm as ready as you are" said Adult Kelly as Elias & she put the condoms on & lubricated them. They then began making sweet love. Both of them felt a rush of sexual adrenaline through their bodies.

"OH YES THAT FEELS AMAZING. FEEL MY LOVE KELLY" cried Adult Elias as he thrust into Kelly.

"I FEEL IT. I FEEL YOUR LOVE INSIDE ME" cried Adult Kelly as Elias & she continued making love. 15 minutes later they finished & disposed of the condoms. Soon they returned to their normal ages where the electronic device indicated that they were now 10 again.

"That was the 1ST time I've ever had consensual sex" said Elias with a smile.

"I feel the same way. Lisa's awesome for giving us that kit" said Kelly as Elias & she kissed.

"Let's watch a movie before we turn in for the night" said Elias.

"Sounds good" said Kelly as Elias & herself put the animated Disney version of Beauty & the Beast on. They held each other close throughout the entire movie. Once the movie was over they headed to bed.

"I had a great day today" said Elias as he snuggled up with Kelly.

"So did I. This was the best 1ST date ever" said Kelly in a satisfied manner.

"Goodnight my Amazon beauty" said Elias.

"Goodnight my sexy muscle hero" said Kelly as Elias & herself fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they woke up.

"Good morning Kelly" said Elias as he stretched out.

"Good morning Elias" said Kelly with a yawn.

"We should get back to the Lookout" said Elias as he got out of bed.

"Indeed" said Kelly as Elias & her checked out of their hotel room & headed back to the Lookout. Soon they returned.

"Hey guys we're back" said Elias with a smile.

"We know that you were watching from afar. Andrea told us during dinner" said Kelly.

"Other than what happened at dinner your date was perfect" said Suzan with satisfaction in her voice.

"It sure was. I'm just glad we stopped Andrew & the others from causing trouble" said Elias as he sighed in relief.

"If he ever tries to mess with any of us again he'll be sorry" said Andrea in a blunt voice.

"Overall me & Kelly had the time of our lives" said Elias in a cheerful tone.

"Neither of us have had that much fun before" said Kelly as she smiled in excitement.

"I'm glad you 2 enjoyed yourselves" said Ella in a pleased manner.

"That's all that matters" said Ethan with a nod of agreement.

"You 2 are such a cute couple" said Harry.

"You sure are. I can see that you're both really happy together" said Susie as Elias & Kelly kissed.

"Did you try out the package I gave you?" asked Lisa with curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. That was easily 1 of the best parts of the whole date" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Thanks for giving the package to us. It made our date even more special" said Kelly in a thankful voice.

"You're welcome. I can make more of them for anyone here whenever they want" said Lisa.

"Katie & I would love to try it out" said Ryder in an eager tone.

"I'll go make 1 for you now. Does anyone else want to try 1?" asked Lisa.

"Me & Lynn would" said Danny with an excited smile.

"I'm up for that" said Lynn in an enthusiastic manner.

"I'll make enough for all the underage couples. That way you can all make love" said Lisa as she went to make more sex kits. Soon she returned.

"Here you are guys. Enjoy" said Lisa as everyone ate the cakes temporarily making them adults. They then went to a private area to make love. After putting the condoms on & lubricating them the fun began.

"OH YES THAT FEELS GOOD. FEEL THE LOVE GIRLS" cried the adult boys as they thrust into their lovers.

"WE FEEL IT. MAKE ALL THE LOVE YOU CAN TO US" cried the adult girls as the lovemaking continued. After 15 minutes they all finished & returned to the others.

"That was just as much fun as last night" said Adult Elias with satisfaction in his voice.

"It sure was" said Adult Kelly with a nod.

"I never knew sex could feel so good" said Adult Katie.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Adult Ryder with a flirtatious smirk. Soon everyone returned to their normal ages.

"That was amazing" said Danny in a fascinated voice.

"I agree. You're the best Lisa" said Lynn with a smile.

"I'm always prepared to make more when needed" said Lisa.

"Thanks" said Lynn as she gave the thumbs up.

"Looks like you all struck sex gold" said Monty as he grinned.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Elias with an amused chuckle. Meanwhile in Demhotep's lair Demhotep scolded the villains for failing.

"What do you mean you couldn't find the DARK Patrol?" asked Demhotep in an angry tone.

"We tried but we couldn't find them anywhere" said Black Jack as he shrugged.

"Andrew's bitch sister ruined everything" said Gambling Graham in a disgusted manner.

"Those 2 blonde lovebirds were also at fault" said Poker Patrick with a scowl.

"We underestimated them" said Queen Heart as she sighed in frustration.

"Enough excuses. Minions take these 4 imbeciles to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as the casino villains were dragged away screaming hysterically.

"Those 4 were useless. At least Andrew is still on the mortals' tails. I know for a fact that he's not letting his sister or his rivals out of his sight anytime soon" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	9. Chapter 9: Saving Christmas

It was early the next morning when Elias woke up. He soon realized it was Christmas.

"I might as well get a start on preparing everything. This Christmas will be spectacular" said Elias as he went into the Lookout kitchen. He got all the Christmas food prepped & ready to be eaten for Christmas lunch & dinner. After he finished cooking & prepping he stored the food in the fridge, freezer, pantry & other suitable storage areas.

"Excellent. I better keep things quiet so that I don't disturb everyone else's sleep" said Elias as he put in headphones & listened to ASMR. RJ soon woke up & sighed sadly.

"Are you OK RJ?" asked Ruby in a concerned voice.

"RJ misses daddy" said RJ in a sad tone.

"You're talking about Father Tattletail correct?" asked Ruby in a curious manner.

"Yes" said RJ with a nod of confirmation.

"I didn't even know there were Father Tattletails" said Ruby with surprise in her voice.

"He was often forgotten about due to the stigma surrounding Mama Tattletail" said RJ.

"OK" said Ruby.

"You 2 are similar since you're both priests" said RJ as he smiled.

"That's interesting. What church does he work at?" asked Ruby with a curious smile.

"He doesn't work at churches. He's a stay at home type of priest. Families often buy him since they're too lazy to go to church. He tells lots of bible stories" said RJ in a cheerful voice.

"OK. Maybe you might see him today. It is Christmas after all" said Ruby in a hopeful tone.

"Only time will tell" said RJ as he shrugged.

"For some strange reason there haven't been any Christmas specials on TV. It's like the rest of the world forgot about Christmas" said Ruby in a confused manner.

"That is rather odd. Maybe the Sinister Sinful Syndicate is responsible" said RJ with a sigh.

"They probably are. At least we're all getting into the Christmas spirit" said Ruby with excitement in her voice.

"Indeed. I can't wait to see all the gifts everyone got" said RJ.

"Me either. There's going to be a lot of excitement once everyone wakes up & gets ready to celebrate" said Ruby in eagerness.

"I hope today goes well for us all" said RJ as he grinned.

"So do I" said Ruby as she nodded in agreement. Outside a sleigh flew over town but instead of Santa it was Krampus who was flying it.

"Whoever it is that lives in the town below better hope they have Christmas spirit & haven't been naughty. They'll have me to deal with otherwise" said Krampus as he flew over Adventure Bay keeping an eye out for townsfolk. Back in the Lookout USApyon had woken up & was texting his girlfriend Roverita.

"Hey Roverita. How are you?" texted USApyon.

"I'm good. Where are you?" texted Roverita.

"I'm in Adventure Bay. You're welcome to come join me" texted USApyon.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be there soon" texted Roverita.

"OK. I'll see you soon babe" texted USApyon.

"You sure will" texted Roverita.

"Who are you texting USApyon?" asked Hailey-Anne in an uncertain voice.

"I'm texting my girlfriend Roverita. She'll be here soon" said USApyon in an enthusiastic tone.

"I didn't know you 2 were a couple" said Hailey-Anne in a surprised manner.

"We sure are. Both of us are madly in love" said USApyon as he sighed dreamily.

"Looks like you'll be pretty excited to see her again" said Hailey-Anne with an amused chuckle.

"You bet I am. I can't wait for her to get here" said USApyon in excitement. A short time later everyone else was awake & ready to start celebrating Christmas.

"Good morning guys. Merry Christmas" said Elias with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Merry Christmas Elias" said Kelly as she gave Elias a hug.

"Should we open our presents?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. It's going to be an exciting moment for those of us celebrating Christmas for the 1ST time" said USApyon with a nod.

"Any volunteers to go 1ST?" asked Elias.

"I guess I'll go 1ST" said Ruby as she opened her gift. It was a Tattletail larger than the others.

"It's Father Tattletail" said RJ as he gasped in delight.

"Your Christmas wish came true RJ" said Ruby with a smile.

"It sure did" said RJ as Father Tattletail opened his eyes.

"Hello to you all my children. I'm Father Tattletail" said Father Tattletail.

"Daddy's here" said AJ in an ecstatic voice.

"This is the best Christmas ever" said EJ in happiness.

"I thought I'd never see him again" said KJ in a surprised tone.

"Me either. I'm so happy right now" said RJ in a satisfied manner.

"It's lovely to meet you Father Tattletail" said Ruby with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too my child. What's your name?" asked Father Tattletail.

"I'm Ruby. RJ's my boyfriend" said Ruby.

"I see" said Father Tattletail as he nodded.

"I'm a follower of our lord & savior Jesus" said Ruby with pride in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. God bless you all" said Father Tattletail.

"Amen" said Ruby in agreement.

"Who wants to open their presents next?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I'll go next" said Ryder as he began opening his presents. Some of the gifts he received included hair gel, a portable video game console, martial arts gear & Christmas cookies.

"Wow these are awesome gifts" said Ryder in an amazed tone.

"I have a very special gift for you Ryder" said Elias as he retrieved a giant PAW Patrol emblem made up of pictures of Ryder, his family & his friends. They were all colored to match the PAW Patrol logo.

"Wow this is nice" said Ryder with a fascinated smile.

"Check the back" said Elias as Ryder flipped the emblem over. On the back was a written inscription.

"Dear Ryder, Merry Christmas. You're the best friend a person could have. Thanks for being such a good friend, brother, son, boyfriend & all around hero to us all. I & everyone else appreciate all the good things you've done for us. You always make us happy & our lives wouldn't be the same without you. Sincerely, Elias" said Ryder as he read the inscription.

"What do you think?" asked Elias.

"I love it. Thanks Elias. This is 1 of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received" said Ryder in a grateful manner.

"I'm glad you like it" said Elias as he & Ryder shared a hug. Ryder began crying tears of joy.

"Merry Christmas Ryder" said Elias with a warm smile.

"You too Elias" said Ryder as everyone else began opening their presents. The gifts included electronics, clothes, bikes, skateboards, toys, beauty products, treats, books, furniture, dishware & more. Everyone was happy with what they got.

"That's all the presents done. What should we do now?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"USApyon are you there?" asked a voice.

"I think that was Roverita" said USApyon in an excited voice.

"It probably is" said Hailey-Anne as Roverita & her siblings Caninino & Curtia appeared.

"Hello USApyon. Merry Christmas" said Roverita in a cheerful tone.

"You too Roverita" said USApyon as Roverita & himself kissed.

"Hi I'm Caninino" said Caninino.

"I'm Curtia" said Curtia as everyone introduced themselves.

"Since it is snowing shall we go & do some snowboarding?" asked Roverita with a curious smile.

"Good idea" said Jake as everyone headed to the ski resort. When they arrived they found 2 middle aged adults waiting for them.

"It's my parents. Hey guys" said Jake as he waved to his parents.

"Honey look it's Jake" said Jake's father James.

"Hi sweetie" said Jake's mother Janet.

"These are all my friends" said Jake as everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Jake's girlfriend Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset Shimmer as he shook James & Janet's hands.

"Nice to meet you" said James in a polite manner.

"You're a very lucky boy Jake" said Janet with an amused chuckle.

"How have you been?" asked Jake as he gave his parents a hug.

"We've been doing well" said James.

"How are you doing Jake?" asked Janet.

"I've also been well" said Jake with confidence in his voice.

"I'm glad to hear that" said James as he smiled.

"Me too" said Janet in agreement.

"Wasn't this place closed down after a snow monster was discovered here?" asked Everest as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. I reopened it after a petition from the town by popular demand got enough signatures" said Jake with a nod.

"I almost completely forgot about that" said Everest.

"From what I heard it was Bettina, Chickaletta & Garbie running around with Bettina wearing boots on her hooves" said Elias in confusion.

"There was a real snow monster that actually showed up. It had 6 eyes, 4 legs & 2 stick like arms" said Jake as he felt a chill down his spine.

"OK whatever you say. If it dares to show up & bother us I'll destroy it with the Necroblade" said Elias with a confident smirk.

"Thanks" said Jake with a smile.

"I might as well play the memory" said Bashflack as he showed what happened. It began with Chase, Rubble & Ryder revealing the "snow monster" to Jake.

"It was just Bettina, Chickaletta & Garbie. The boots on Bettina's hooves were making the footprints" said Ryder as he chuckled.

"That's very strange" said Jake as Farmer Yumi & Mayor Goodway showed up.

"There you are Chickaletta" said Mayor Goodway in a relieved voice.

"I've been wondering where you 2 went" said Farmer Yumi as rustling was suddenly heard in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked Chase in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know" said Rubble as a strange looking creature appeared. It had 3 heads, 6 eyes, 4 legs & 2 stick arms. It proceeded to roar loudly causing a panic.

"THERE REALLY IS A SNOW MONSTER" cried Jake in fear.

"RUN" cried Ryder as everyone except Jake left the ski resort. Jake hid inside his cabin.

"Looks like I'll have to close the slopes" said Jake as he hid inside waiting until the monster disappeared. The flashback ended at that point.

"The resort was closed after that. Eventually the townsfolk started to miss skiing & snowboarding causing them to start a petition to reopen the slopes. Once there were enough signatures I reopened the slopes while making sure to put extra precautions in place to warn us if that thing ever showed up again" said Jake.

"Yet another event manipulated by Chrono Sapien. It's weird that I've never seen this monster since Angel & I are here every weekend for respite" said Elias in a surprised manner.

"That is kind of bizarre" said Angel as she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we're just lucky that it hasn't returned" said Jake with a shrug.

"That's probably the case. If it shows up & attacks I'll destroy it" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Jake as a St Bernard wearing a knit hat appeared.

"Everest is that you?" asked the St Bernard pup.

"TIMBER" cried Everest as she gave her brother a hug.

"I can't believe you're here" said Everest with an amazed smile.

"It's good to see you too" said Timber with happiness in his voice.

"Who's this Everest?" asked Jake in curiosity.

"This is my brother Timber" said Everest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Timber as everyone introduced themselves.

"I didn't even know you had a brother Everest" said Elias in a fascinated voice.

"Me either" said Jake.

"I'm not always around very often" said Timber with a sigh.

"I'm glad you're doing OK" said Everest as she smiled in relief.

"I can say the same for you" said Timber with a nod of agreement.

"I'm her husband Marshall" said Marshall as he shook Timber's paw.

"Congratulations on getting married Everest" said Timber in a proud tone.

"Thanks. With the exception of Angel, RJ & Tracker all the kittens & pups of the PAW Patrol are married. Rocky & Sylvia are the only married couple who don't yet have kids" said Everest.

"Wow you sure are lucky" said Timber in an impressed manner.

"Have you found your soul mate yet?" asked Everest with curiosity in her voice.

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll find someone soon" said Timber as he shook his head.

"Fair enough" said Everest with a nod.

"Anyways do you know why there aren't any Christmas specials playing on TV?" asked RJ in uncertainty.

"I don't know. It's really weird" said Timber in a confused voice.

"The only theory we can think of is that the rest of the world seems to have lost all their Christmas spirit" said Ruby.

"That's the most likely possibility" said Elias as he nodded in agreement.

"You're correct Ruby. Ho, ho, ho" said a voice.

"That sounds like Santa" said Elias with a gasp for joy.

"I'm pretty sure it's him" said Ryder as Santa appeared.

"Merry Christmas" said Santa with a warm smile.

"IT IS SANTA" cried Elias as he ran over to Santa & gave him a hug.

"I can't believe it's you Santa. This is easily the best Christmas I've ever had" said Elias in an ecstatic tone.

"Merry Christmas Elias" said Santa.

"You too Santa" said Elias.

"It's been a while since we last saw you Santa. Sorry about what happened a few years back" said Ryder in an apologetic manner.

"It's OK Ryder. I know about everything that's been happening throughout the last year. I'm glad to see that you, your family & your friends are doing well" said Santa with cheerfulness in his voice.

"Same with you" said Ryder as he smiled.

"What brings you to Adventure Bay Santa?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I need your help. Have any of you heard the legend of Krampus?" asked Santa.

"Isn't he that half demon half goat entity who goes after those who either lack Christmas spirit or are naughty?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Correct" said Santa as he nodded.

"Do we need to go after him?" asked Elias.

"Yes. It won't be easy though. The lack of Christmas spirit around the world has allowed him to become stronger" said Santa with a sad sigh.

"We're more than happy to help. The rest of the world might not have Christmas spirit but we do" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"Indeed. As I always say "No job is too big & no pup is too small". Whatever Krampus has in store for us we can overcome it" said Ryder with confidence in his voice.

"Thanks everyone" said Santa as he smiled gratefully.

"Where is he now?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"He's probably flying around in his sleigh. Luckily I have a tracking device on him similar to the 1 I get tracked on" said Santa.

"I didn't even know he had a sleigh. Even so whatever he plans to do we'll stop him" said Elias with a confident smirk.

"Is he working alone or does he have minions helping him?" asked Ryder in uncertainty.

"He uses toys that have been corrupted. He was actually responsible for what happened a few years ago" said Santa as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Santa flying over Adventure Bay on Christmas Eve. A heavy snowstorm brewed as he flew through the air.

"It's almost impossible to see anything. I hope I'm not going to have too much trouble delivering presents to everyone in Adventure Bay" said Santa as he continued flying. Suddenly a 2ND sleigh containing Krampus pulled up next to him.

"Hello Santa" said Krampus with a devious grin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KRAMPUS? THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME" cried Santa in shock.

"I'm here to make Christmas a nightmare" said Krampus as he used his sleigh to knock Santa off course.

"Good luck delivering presents now" said Krampus as he flew away laughing evilly. Santa began having trouble controlling his sleigh.

"This isn't good. I need to get back on course" said Santa as he tried to get his sleigh under control. Unfortunately he ended up losing the star that powered his sleigh causing it to crash. The impact damaged his sleigh & the reindeer began running amok.

"I better call for help" said Santa as he called the PAW Patrol. The flashback ended at that point.

"It's lucky that the pups got everything fixed" said Santa with a relieved sigh.

"I didn't know it was Krampus who did that" said Ryder in a surprised voice.

"What toys were corrupted into becoming his minions?" asked Elias.

"Jack in the box, toy robots, dolls & gingerbread men" said Santa.

"I hope none of the dolls are Good Guy dolls. Those things give me nightmares" said Ella as she shuddered.

"Those are the dolls from the Child's Play movies aren't they?" asked Ethan in a curious tone.

"Yes. Ever since the 1ST movie came out I've been terrified of those dolls" said Ella with a nod of confirmation.

"I have a similar fear. I hate Freddy Krueger. His appearance is pure nightmare fuel" said Ethan in a nervous manner.

"Don't worry. We have your backs" said Elias in reassurance.

"Should we start trying to track down Krampus?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I also have an extra gift for Marsha" said Santa as he nodded.

"That's me. What have you got for me?" asked Marsha as Santa gave her the present. It was a case that contained puppets.

"This is an interesting gift" said Marsha with fascination in her voice.

"It'll help to defeat Krampus" said Santa as he smiled confidently.

"OK. Should we start looking for him?" asked Marsha.

"1ST you should check the puppets in the case" said Santa as Marsha opened the case. The 7 puppets inside were named Blade, Gengie, Jester, Leech Woman, Pinhead, Shredder Khan & Tunneler.

"These puppets are cool. How do they work?" asked Marsha as the puppets came to life.

"That's awesome" said Marsha in amazement.

"They each have unique abilities" said Santa.

"I have a hook & knife for hands" said Blade as he showed off his hook/knife hands.

"I have a variety of weapons I can use" said Jester as he demonstrated his weapons arsenal.

"I use blood sucking leeches" said Leech Woman as she revealed leeches.

"I use raw strength" said Pinhead as he flexed his muscles.

"I don't really have any special abilities" said Shredder Khan with a shrug.

"I have a drill on my head" said Tunneler as he pointed to his drill.

"OK. Those will be of great help in taking Krampus down" said Marsha in an impressed voice.

"The sooner we find & defeat him the better" said Elias.

"My chief cryptozoologists know his weakness" said Santa with a confident smile.

"That's good. It'll make it way easier to beat Krampus that way" said Elias in a satisfied tone.

"Where are your cryptozoologists?" asked Ryder in a confused manner. A golf cart then pulled up driven by 2 kids named Dipper & Mabel.

"There they are now" said Santa as he motioned to Dipper & Mabel.

"Hi I'm Dipper" said Dipper as he waved to everyone.

"I'm Mabel" said Mabel as everyone introduced themselves.

"You 2 came just in time. We're just about to go after Krampus" said Santa.

"With your knowledge of his weakness we'll have the upper hand" said Elias as Bill gulped nervously.

"Is something wrong Bill?" asked Elias in concern.

"I've had history with those 2 in the town they lived in" said Bill with an anxious sigh.

"Are you referring to Gravity Falls?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"Correct" said Bill as Mabel's monster radar went off.

"Is that your monster radar?" asked Dipper.

"Yes" said Mabel in confirmation.

"Maybe it's tracking Krampus" said Elias as a roar was heard that made Jake freeze in horror.

"I think that was the snow monster" said Jake in a nervous voice.

"We can handle it" said Elias as the snow monster appeared & glared at Jake.

"Why is this happening?" asked Jake as the snow monster roared in anger.

"I got this" said Elias as he hacked the snow monster to pieces with the Necroblade. Eliza then used her fire ability to melt the monster into nothing.

"There we go. He's history" said Eliza as Mabel entered coordinates into her monster radar to pinpoint Krampus' location.

"Are you trying to find Krampus?" asked Dipper in curiosity.

"Yes. I'm not letting him ruin Christmas" said Mabel in a determined tone.

"Whatever his weakness is we need to exploit it to our advantage" said Elias.

"I don't think he has 1" said Dipper as he shook his head.

"That's odd. Santa said you knew what it was" said Elias as the monster radar's disguise removal device activated. To everyone's shock it revealed that Santa was actually Krampus.

"SANTA WAS KRAMPUS?" cried Elias in a shocked manner.

"I didn't see that coming at all" said Ryder as he dropped his jaw.

"He had us all fooled" said Dipper with a growl.

"It was a very convincing disguise" said Mabel in agreement.

"I hope the real Santa is OK wherever he is" said Elias with concern in his voice. Krampus then revealed Santa's severed head which he threw on the ground in front of everyone.

"CHRISTMAS IS DEAD" yelled Krampus as everyone gasped in horror.

"YOU'RE A GRINCH, YOU'RE A GRINCH, YOU'RE A GRINCH" yelled Elias in anger.

"Somebody shut that brat up" said Krampus with a scowl of disgust.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING CHRISTMAS" yelled Elias at the top of his voice.

"We'll make you regret all the bad deeds you've committed Krampus" said Ryder.

"You're 1 to talk considering the bad deeds some of you have committed. I'll make you pay for your wrongdoings" said Krampus in a sinister voice.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH KILLING SANTA YOU DEMON GOAT MONSTROSITY" yelled Elias in fury.

"I already have. The North Pole is now a factory that forever runs on the fear this world has been filled with. Anger & madness fuel it resulting in the creation of more demonic toys" said Krampus with a sadistic grin.

"I never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence again" said Blade as he scoffed.

"YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE GRINCH. ONCE WE'RE THROUGH WITH YOU WE'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER RUINED CHRISTMAS" yelled Elias.

"If you think we'll give up on Christmas that easily you're wrong. You'll never take away our Christmas spirit" said Ryder in confidence.

"The spirit's gone now that Santa's dead" said Krampus as he rolled his eyes.

"Well we still believe" said Elias in a defiant tone.

"We'll always believe in Christmas spirit no matter what" said Ryder.

"I'll suck it out of you" said Krampus as he sucked out the Christmas spirit everyone had.

"I feel weird" said Elias in a confused manner.

"So do I. It's like Christmas doesn't even feel special anymore" said Ryder.

"Looks like Christmas is no more" said Krampus with a smirk.

"Just like you" said Elias as he hacked at Krampus with the Necroblade. Everyone else attacked with MMA, superpowers & weaponry. Krampus did his best to fight back but he was quickly overpowered & defeated.

"Good riddance. What do we do now?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Perhaps it's best to get ready for the next HSWA circuit. Where's it being held?" asked Leni in curiosity.

"Tokyo" said Ms Marjorie.

"That's where I'm from" said Kiko as she smiled excitedly.

"Do you have any other family besides your grandfather Kiko?" asked Alex.

"There are my parents & 2 older brothers named Mizushima & Yamamoto. Dad owns a sushi shop & mum's a martial arts teacher" said Kiko.

"That's pretty cool. I can't wait to meet them" said Alex in an excited voice.

"They'll love you for sure" said Kiko with a confident grin.

"There's a chance they might think you're dead since it's been an entire year since they last saw you" said Elias.

"They probably do. Once we get to Tokyo tomorrow they'll be glad to know that I'm OK" said Kiko as she nodded.

"Anyways let's get back to the Lookout" said Leni as everyone returned to the Lookout. They devoured the feast that'd been prepared earlier before heading to bed a short time later. Demhotep sat in his lair watching the events unfold.

"Looks like another bittersweet end to a day of chaos. Those silly mortals think they'll beat me but soon they'll realize they've bitten off more than they could chew" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet The Children

The next morning everyone woke up eager for the 3RD HSWA Circuit.

"I can't wait to get to Tokyo for the next circuit. Shall we do some training before we go?" asked Leni in an excited voice.

"Yes. Before we begin I'd like to introduce you to 1 of my friends" said Chun Li with a smile.

"Who is it?" asked Leni in a curious tone.

"Cammy get in here" said Chun Li as her friend Cammy appeared.

"Hi. I'm ready to help train you for today's circuit" said Cammy in an enthusiastic manner.

"Excellent. I can't wait to start" said Leni with eagerness in her voice.

"Before we begin I have a surprise for you Leni" said Suzan.

"What is it?" asked Leni as Suzan revealed a seafoam green wrestling leotard.

"You'll look super hot in this" said Suzan with a wink.

"Thanks. I better try it on" said Leni as she changed into her new wrestling outfit.

"Wow I look amazing" said Leni in a fascinated voice.

"You sure do. That outfit makes you look sexier than before" said Hiromita in a seductive tone.

"I'm glad you like it. Anyways shall we begin training?" asked Leni in an excited manner.

"You bet. I'll teach you what I know" said Cammy as she entered her stance.

"OK. What's the 1ST thing I need to do?" asked Leni in curiosity.

"1ST up is the Frankensteiner" said Cammy.

"Show me how it's done" said Leni as Cammy sat on the turnbuckle. She then scissored her legs around Leni's head before doing a backflip causing Leni to do a somersault. This caused her to land on her back. Leni then tried the move herself.

"That was good" said Cammy in an impressed voice.

"What's the next move?" asked Leni in an enthusiastic tone.

"Next up is the diving clothesline" said Cammy as she got on the top rope & jumped off performing the normal clothesline manoeuvre on Leni as she did so. Leni then tried it. They then went over other aerial techniques including the Diamond Dust, diving bulldog, diving DDT, diving leg lariat, flying thrust kick, senton, shooting star & sunset flip. Soon they'd completed every aerial technique.

"Well done Leni. I'd say you're ready for the next circuit" said Cammy with a proud smile.

"Shall we get going?" asked Leni.

"You know it" said Cammy as everyone used the Reality Shifter to get to Tokyo. They were all amazed at what they saw.

"Tokyo is huge now that I'm seeing it in person" said Elias as he looked around in awe.

"I think it's the biggest city in the world" said Kiko.

"I'm pretty sure it is" said Elias with a nod of confirmation.

"Let's find Tokyo High School. That's where the next circuit is being held" said Ms Marjorie as everyone walked around looking for Tokyo High School.

"Even though the world is in a bad place right now Tokyo still appears to be coping well" said Leni in a fascinated manner.

"I'm glad to see that things are going well here. I hope my family is OK" said Kiko with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm sure they are. We can go & meet them once the circuit is over" said Alex with a reassuring smile.

"Good idea" said Kiko.

"So Kiko what are you good at besides martial arts?" asked Leni in a curious voice.

"I do origami, cook Japanese delicacies & perform ribbon dancing" said Kiko in a proud tone.

"That's amazing" said Alex in an impressed manner.

"It's so much fun getting to do that kind of stuff. I love the diversity of my culture" said Kiko as she smiled.

"You're 1 of the coolest girls I've ever met" said Alex.

"You're 1 of the coolest boys I've ever met" said Kiko as Alex & she kissed. Soon everyone arrived at Tokyo High School.

"Here we are" said Leni as everyone went inside.

"Who are my opponents in today's circuit?" asked Leni in a curious voice.

"Satomi Salmita, Yoko Denara, Chaki Langra & Renata Lombok" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK. I can't wait to get in the ring" said Leni in an eager tone.

"You'll be the sexiest looking wrestler in Tokyo" said Hiromita in a flirtatious manner.

"You got that right" said Leni as she kissed Hiromita on the cheek.

"What are those 4 girls like personality wise?" asked Alex.

"Satomi's the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Yoko's a major Pokemon fan, Chaki's obsessed with Kawaii related stuff & Renata's an origami enthusiast" said Ms Marjorie.

"That sounds like an interesting group of fighters. I can't wait to face off against them" said Leni with excitement in her voice.

"You'll own it" said Cammy in a confident voice.

"I bet Yoko's going to use Pokemon to win" said Suzan as she chuckled in amusement.

"She'll probably try to catch them all" said Elias with an amused smirk.

"Pretty much" said Suzan in agreement.

"Who's my 1ST opponent?" asked Leni in a curious tone.

"1ST up is Satomi. Good luck" said Ms Marjorie as Leni entered the ring strutting & blowing kisses to the audience. Satomi entered carrying a briefcase which she tossed into the crowd before showing off her moves.

"Bring it on" said Leni in a confident manner.

"Gladly" said Satomi as the match began. They executed various aerial manoeuvres in the hopes of gaining the upper hand.

"Soon I'll have another title" said Leni with a smirk.

"I think not" said Satomi.

"Leni's doing well so far" said Kiko in an impressed voice.

"She's going to own the fighters in this circuit" said Cammy.

"That title will be hers in no time" said Chun Li as the Leni & Satomi continued wrestling.

"Do you give up yet?" asked Leni in a cocky tone.

"No way" said Satomi as she executed her Business Beatdown finishing move. She performed a diving elbow drop before landing a moonsault on Leni.

"Time to show you what I got" said Leni as she executed her Aerial Assault finishing move. She performed an aerial clothesline & diving DDT before pinning Satomi down. Satomi tried to break free but failed & tapped out.

"That's another victory for me" said Leni in a proud manner.

"Good job" said Satomi as Leni & herself shook hands. They then left the ring with Leni returning to the others & Satomi heading to the change rooms.

"Excellent work Leni" said Cammy as she gave Leni the thumbs up.

"You nailed it out there" said Chun Li with an impressed smile.

"Soon I'll have my 3RD title. Onto round 2 I go" said Leni in eagerness.

"Yoko's up next" said Ms Marjorie as Leni re-entered the ring. Yoko entered wearing a Pikachu costume she tore off before showing off her moves.

"Looks like you want to be the very best" said Leni with an amused chuckle.

"Soon I'll catch them all" said Yoko as the match began. Both girls executed every aerial manoeuvre they knew.

"You're the 2ND of this circuit's elite 4 I have to beat" said Leni.

"I deserve to be the champion" said Yoko in a proud voice.

"Leni looks sexy in her new outfit" said Hiromita as he sighed dreamily.

"She knows how to make sexy look badass" said Lori with a nod of agreement.

"She'll have the other fighters at her mercy in no time" said Lynn as Leni & Yoko continued battling it out.

"I've almost won" said Leni in a confident tone.

"I'll be winning this battle" said Yoko as she executed her Pokemon Pounder finishing move. She landed an aerial bulldog & diving leg lariat.

"Now I shall catch you" said Leni as she executed her Aerial Assault finishing move. Yoko became disoriented allowing Leni to take her down & win.

"Another match has ended in my favour" said Leni in an ecstatic manner.

"I should stick to being a Pokemon master" said Yoko as Leni & herself shook hands. They then left the ring with Leni returning to the others & Yoko heading to the change rooms.

"Well done Leni" said Hiromita as he kissed Leni.

"That was awesome" said Lori with amazement in her voice.

"You're dominating this circuit" said Lynn.

"I'm moving onto round 3" said Leni in an enthusiastic voice.

"Chaki's your next opponent" said Ms Marjorie as Leni re-entered the ring. Chaki entered making cute faces & showing off her moves.

"Cuteness shall prevail" said Chaki with a giggle.

"We'll see who comes out on top" said Leni as the match began. Both girls executed every move they knew.

"Kawaii is king" said Chaki in a cute tone.

"I'll soon be the ruler of the ring" said Leni with a smirk.

"Chaki really likes Kawaii" said Rubble in an amused manner.

"You said it" said Unikitty in agreement.

"There are a lot of girls like that in Tokyo" said Kiko as Chaki & Leni continued wrestling. They made sure to put forward their best effort.

"Now for my finishing move" said Chaki.

"Bring it" said Leni as Chaki executed her Kawaii Crusher finishing move. She performed a flying thrust kick & senton.

"I'll have you down soon" said Chaki with a cute smirk.

"Think again" said Leni as she executed her Aerial Assault finishing move. As Chaki tried to recover Leni pinned her down. After failing to break free Chaki tapped out.

"You're now the Kawaii queen" said Chaki with a bow of respect.

"I am rather cute" said Leni as Chaki & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Chaki heading to the change rooms & Leni returning to the others.

"Good job Leni. You're almost at the next title" said Kiko in an impressed voice.

"I'm impressed. Soon you'll be the best fighter in the HSWA" said Rubble in an amazed tone.

"To win the title you just have to beat Renata" said Unikitty.

"I'm ready to beat the champion" said Leni as she re-entered the ring. Renata entered making origami she handed out to fans & showing off her moves.

"That title is mine" said Leni with a confident smirk.

"Keep dreaming" said Renata as the match began. Both girls performed every move to their knowledge.

"I should be able to win this with ease" said Leni in a confident manner.

"It's not going to be that easy" said Renata with a scoff.

"Leni's almost at the top" said Elias in excitement.

"She's done well today" said Ms Marjorie as she smiled proudly.

"I love watching her take her opponents down in style" said Hiromita as Leni & Renata continued fighting.

"Are you nearly done?" asked Leni.

"Not even close" said Renata as she executed her Origami Slammer finishing move. She landed a shooting star & sunset flip which Leni endured.

"Time to win this" said Leni as she executed her Aerial Assault finishing move. She then took Renata down who was struggling to recover. After failing to break free Renata tapped out making Leni the champion of the circuit.

"Yay another title is mine" said Leni in a proud voice.

"I just got outwrestled" said Renata as Leni & herself shook hands. They left the ring with Leni returning to the others & Renata heading to the change rooms.

"Congratulations on your 3RD title Leni" said Elias as he clapped.

"You destroyed your opponents" said Hiromita with a smile.

"You've become a wrestling machine" said Ms Marjorie.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world" said Leni as Renata returned & handed over the title belt.

"Congratulations. You earned it" said Renata with a bow.

"Thanks" said Leni.

"Now that we're done here let's go meet up with Kiko's family" said Alex in an excited tone.

"It'll be great to see them again" said Kiko as everyone headed to the Hamasaki household. They were unaware that a pink pup & a grey dog were watching them. It was Bingo & Rolly's rivals Cupcake & Rufus.

"I can see Bingo, Rolly & Hissy. They'll be in for quite the surprise when we reveal ourselves" said Cupcake as Rufus snorted. They followed everyone unnoticed to the Hamasaki household.

"For such a young girl you're quite tough Kiko" said Sweetie in a fascinated manner.

"Appearances can be deceiving" said Kiko with a giggle.

"Indeed" said Sweetie as she nodded in agreement.

"I think you're perfect" said Alex in a flirtatious voice.

"I feel the same about you. My family will adore you" said Kiko as she kissed Alex on the cheek.

"How old are your brothers?" asked Alex in a curious tone.

"They're both 18" said Kiko.

"That makes them the same age as Jake & Sunset Shimmer" said Alex.

"Correct. I hope my family won't be too shocked to see me after such a long time" said Kiko in an uncertain manner.

"They might. It's been an entire year since they last saw you & they haven't been in contact with you since then. I assume they probably think you're still missing or dead. It's a good thing those possibilities are about to be debunked" said Elias with reassurance in his voice.

"I'm just happy to get to see them again" said Kiko as everyone arrived at the Hamasaki household.

"Here we are" said Kiko as she knocked on the door. A pair of eyes looked out through an eye slot.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"It's me Kiko" said Kiko with a smile. The door then opened revealing her father Junichi.

"Kiko is it really you?" asked Junichi with shock in his voice.

"It is dad" said Kiko as Junichi burst into tears & gave Kiko a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again" said Junichi as tears ran down his face.

"It's good to see you too dad" said Kiko as her mother Hariku & brothers Mizushima & Yamamoto appeared.

"Kiko's home" said Hariku with a gasp.

"I can't believe it's her" said Mizushima in a surprised voice.

"Me either" said Yamamoto as Hariku, Mizushima & himself gave Kiko a hug.

"Where have you been during the last year?" asked Hariku in an uncertain tone.

"I was kidnapped by a man named Aaron Zandresky. He took me to America with sinister intentions but I was saved by these guys" said Kiko.

"We thought we'd never see you again" said Junichi in a relieved manner.

"It feels good seeing that you're OK" said Mizushima with a relieved sigh.

"Words can't express how happy I am right now" said Yamamoto as he cried tears of joy.

"These are all my friends" said Kiko as everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm her boyfriend Alex" said Alex as he shook the hands of Kiko's family.

"You're a very cute young boy" said Hariku with a warm smile.

"You 2 look adorable together" said Junichi in a cheerful voice.

"You're such a lucky girl Kiko" said Mizushima as he chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd end up getting a boyfriend until you were a fair bit older" said Yamamoto in a surprised tone.

"He's the boy of my dreams" said Kiko with a dreamy sigh.

"She's the girl of my dreams" said Alex as he & Kiko kissed.

"What's going on?" asked a voice as a blonde furred Akita Inu wearing a red collar with a fish on it appeared. Proton fell in love with him at 1ST sight.

"Hello. I'm Sensei Hikari" said Hikari with a bow. He also fell in love with Proton the moment he saw her.

"Looks like I found my perfect match" said Proton as she kissed Hikari. He was ecstatic about the kiss.

"I got a kiss from a Kawaii pup. This is the best day ever" said Hikari with an excited smile.

"What styles do you practice handsome?" asked Proton in a flirtatious manner.

"I teach all the styles of Japanese origin. I've actually got some students practicing in the dojo right now" said Hikari.

"What are their names?" asked Proton with curiosity in her voice.

"Their names are Buddy Jr, Lorraine, Scott & Yolanda" said Hikari.

"Those are our kids" said Buddy in a surprised voice.

"I didn't even know they were here" said Martha.

"I'll take you to them" said Hikari as he led everyone to the dojo. Buddy Jr, Lorraine, Scott & Yolanda were all sparring with each other.

"You 3 are so going down" said Buddy Jr in a cocky tone.

"In your dreams" said Lorraine with a scoff.

"I'm way better than you guys" said Scott as he smirked arrogantly.

"Yeah right" said Yolanda as the sparring continued. A short time later they noticed everyone watching them.

"Look our parents are here" said Buddy Jr as he pointed to Buddy & Martha.

"So are all their friends" said Lorraine in an amazed manner.

"Hey guys" said Scott with a wave.

"Good to see you again" said Yolanda as everyone introduced themselves.

"You're all doing well it seems" said Buddy.

"I see your training is going smoothly" said Martha with a proud smile.

"Your kids are amazing. They've been working hard & putting their best efforts into training" said Hikari in a proud voice.

"It's all thanks to you" said Proton in a flirtatious tone.

"I am quite skilled" said Hikari as he chuckled.

"I don't doubt that" said Proton as Bingo & Rolly spotted Lorraine & Yolanda falling in love with them at 1ST sight.

"Lorraine's hot" said Bingo in a dreamy manner.

"So is Yolanda" said Rolly as Lorraine & Yolanda noticed Bingo & himself staring at them.

"Looks like we've caught their eyes" said Lorraine with a giggle.

"They're cute" said Yolanda as Lorraine & herself blew kisses to Bingo & Rolly. This made them swoon over the girls.

"We've gotten lucky" said Bingo in a cheerful voice.

"You said it" said Rolly as Cupcake & Rufus entered the dojo.

"Looks like the pug brothers just caught cooties" said Cupcake in a snobby tone. Rufus grunted.

"Oh great it's Cupcake & Rufus" said Bingo with a groan of annoyance.

"What do you 2 want?" asked Rolly as he scowled.

"We're here to kick your asses" said Cupcake in a menacing manner.

"Bring it on you pink fluff ball" said Bingo.

"We'll make pup roast meat out of you" said Rolly as Cupcake & Rufus charged at Bingo & himself. This caused a brawl to break out between them. Bingo & Rolly attempted to subdue Cupcake & Rufus with wrestling moves but Cupcake & Rufus got the upper hand & started savagely beating them.

"You're not so tough" said Cupcake with scorn in her voice. Lorraine & Yolanda then attacked her & Rufus.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY BOYFRIEND" yelled Lorraine in an angry voice.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU CROSSED US" yelled Yolanda as Cupcake & Rufus were beaten & thrown around with a mix of judo & karate. They tried to fight back but were overpowered & knocked unconscious. Apollo then sent them flying away with his super breath.

"Sayonara to them" said Apollo in a satisfied tone.

"That was awesome girls" said Bingo in an amazed manner.

"Are you 2 OK?" asked Lorraine in concern.

"We are thanks to you" said Rolly in a grateful voice.

"Come here you 2" said Yolanda as the 4 pups kissed.

"That's so sweet" said Mel with a warm smile.

"Those 4 certainly are lucky" said Buddy.

"They make great couples" said Martha as she nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Demhotep sat in his lair confronting Cupcake & Rufus on their failure.

"Are you 2 seriously that incompetent? You should've been able to take those fools down easily" said Demhotep with an angry growl.

"We weren't expecting to be attacked by their girlfriends" said Cupcake as Rufus grunted in agreement.

"Minions take these 2 to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as Cupcake & Rufus were dragged away screaming hysterically.

"Those 2 were useless deadbeats. Even so it doesn't look like the mortals are any closer to stopping me. That's exactly how I want it to stay" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	11. Chapter 11: Big Apple Brawlers

The next morning Elias, Kenneth & Ryder woke up & put on their boxing attire before going to train.

"Training always gets me pumped up" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"It's the same with me. The adrenaline is already starting to rush through my body" said Kenneth in an eager tone.

"Let's put our skills to the test" said Ryder as Elias, Kenneth & himself started training. They went over various exercises including jumping rope, running on treadmills, using punching bags & training dummies & lifting weights. Once they were done they drank water to cool down & replenish their water levels.

"That was quite a workout" said Elias as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You said it" said Kenneth with a nod of agreement.

"We all did well today" said Ryder in a proud manner.

"You 3 are excellent fighters. I taught you well" said Kent with ecstasy in his voice.

"All of you are exceptionally talented" said Krista.

"Kenneth & Ryder taught me everything they know. Everything they learned from Kent they passed down to me" said Elias in pride.

"It's good to see you 2 mentoring others" said Kent as he smiled proudly.

"We're always happy to train anyone interested in learning boxing" said Kenneth in a confident voice.

"We sure are" said Ryder.

"Have you ever fought professionally before Elias?" asked Kent in a curious tone.

"No not really. I've never won any martial arts circuits or tournaments" said Elias as he shook his head.

"How does someone as skilled & talented as you not have any titles or trophies?" asked Kelly in a surprised manner.

"I haven't entered any competitions in the past. It's the same with Eliza & Kevin since they're on the same skill level as us but neither of them has ever won any titles or trophies" said Elias.

"He's right. I've never won any tournaments despite being as skilled as Elias" said Eliza with a nod of confirmation.

"I'm the same as you Kelly. Despite that I've never won any tournaments either" said Kevin.

"Hopefully you'll get the chance to win 1 soon. It'd be nice to see you have something to show for your talent" said Kelly with hope in her voice.

"I suppose. It wouldn't surprise me if my parents had more trophies than me seeing as how they have 2 decades of experience in military sambo & Tae-Kwon-Do" said Elias as he chuckled in amusement.

"They probably do" said Kelly in uncertainty.

"I'll see if there are any upcoming tournaments" said Suzan.

"OK" said Elias as Suzan checked to see if there were any upcoming tournaments.

"You guys want to see my finishing moves?" asked Elias with a curious smile.

"What are they called?" asked Kenneth.

"They're called the Body Breaker & Lotus Flower. The Body Breaker is for striking based martial arts & the Lotus Flower is for grappling based martial arts. Does anyone want to be my demo partner?" asked Elias.

"I will" said Ryder as he cracked his knuckles.

"OK. Let's get in the ring" said Elias as he & Ryder got in the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Elias as he entered his stance.

"Yes. Show me what you got" said Ryder with a confident grin.

"OK here I go" said Elias as he executed his Body Breaker finishing move. He delivered a series of jabs to Ryder's abdomen before landing hooks to his head & finishing with an uppercut & haymaker combo that knocked Ryder down.

"What do you think?" asked Elias in a proud voice.

"That was pretty good" said Ryder as he got to his feet.

"Ready for the Lotus Flower?" asked Elias as he entered his stance.

"You bet" said Ryder as Elias demonstrated his Lotus Flower finishing move. He pinned Ryder down & locked his arms & legs around Ryder positioning himself in a lotus flower meditation pose. Ryder found it near impossible to escape from.

"Do you give up?" asked Elias with a cocky grin.

"Yes" said Ryder as Elias released him from the hold.

"Those were pretty solid finishing moves" said Kenneth in an impressed tone.

"You'd slay anyone in the ring" said Ryder in an amazed manner.

"I'd make my opponents beg for mercy. I'd call myself Elias "Beefcake Bruiser" Vincent" said Elias as he smirked confidently.

"Anyone who'd get in your way would be annihilated" said Kelly.

"You know it" said Elias in agreement.

"I've found a tournament. It's being held in New York" said Suzan.

"Looks like we're going to my old hometown" said Elias in an excited voice.

"Let's go" said Kelly as everyone used the Reality Shifter to get to New York. Soon they arrived.

"Welcome to the Big Apple" said Elias in an enthusiastic tone.

"Wow this place is huge" said Angel as she dropped her jaw in amazement.

"The tournament is being held at Manhattan Elementary" said Suzan.

"That's my old school. Let's go" said Elias as everyone walked through New York towards Manhattan Elementary.

"It looks like the city was hit pretty hard" said Suzan as she took notice of the damage throughout the area.

"It definitely looks different" said Elias with a nod of agreement.

"I still can't believe that the Statue of Liberty is gone" said Gretchen in a shocked manner.

"It feels weird knowing it isn't there anymore" said Justin as he sighed.

"It put everyone in New York on edge" said Mary-Celeste.

"In a way it kind of feels like 9/11 all over again" said Nathaniel with a shudder.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Tina.

"We'll never forget that day" said Ella as she felt a chill down her spine.

"We actually worked in the Twin Towers until that happened" said Ethan with a sad sigh.

"Didn't you guys say you were actually in the towers at the time it happened?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"Correct. Both of us were in our early 20's at the time" said Ella as she nodded in confirmation.

"We were brought to a safe location by our allies from S.W.O.R.D after escaping the chaos" said Ethan.

"Can we visit S.W.O.R.D HQ after the tournament?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"That's a good idea. It'll be nice to see everyone again" said Ella with an excited smile.

"Hopefully they've all been doing well" said Ethan.

"I'm sure they are" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"Do you have any other living family Elias?" asked Monty in a curious manner.

"No not that I know of. I don't know if any of my grandparents or any other older generations of family are still alive & I've never known of any aunts, uncles, cousins or any other extended family members. For almost my entire life my parents are the only biological family I've ever known" said Elias as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"Do you know what your grandparents' names are?" asked Kelly.

"My maternal grandparents' names are Eleanor & Elmer & my paternal grandparents' names are Ellie & Ellis. My parents have told me about them but I've never actually met any of them. If they are still alive I don't know where they live" said Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Maybe we might end up meeting them while we're here" said Kelly.

"There's always a possibility" said Elias as he chuckled.

"What house did you live in?" asked Angel in curiosity.

"We lived in a nice house near Central Park. I usually had to walk through Central Park to get home from school when I lived there" said Elias with a smile.

"Some days we'd drive him to school on our way to work. It depended on what the time was & when we left" said Ella.

"We rarely picked him up from school since we were busy with S.W.O.R.D & our cover job" said Ethan as he nodded in agreement.

"Most afternoons when I was at home I had to put up with Doris' harassment. After she found out where I lived she'd come over uninvited almost every day & try to get inside. She didn't make me feel safe even in my own house" said Elias with a shudder.

"Yikes. I thought Sabrina's stalker behavior towards me was bad but Doris sounds even worse" said Ryder in a shocked voice.

"Trust me she is. Doris is way worse than Sabrina. Literally every opportunity Doris got to stalk me she did. She often rode her bike from the Brooklyn borough of New York over here to Manhattan. We tried everything to stop her but nothing worked. Not even a restraining order was enough to keep her away" said Elias as he sighed.

"If she tries to give you trouble while we're here I'll smash her face in" said Kelly with a scowl.

"The other Brooklyn Beetles aren't as much of a problem since I don't see them as often but I wouldn't willingly hang around with them" said Elias as he shook his head.

"They'll be sorry if they try to cross us again" said Kelly as everyone continued walking towards Manhattan Elementary. They were unaware that a Gothic looking mixed breed pup was watching them from an alleyway. It was an alternate version of Rocky.

"What a sad bunch they appear to be. If only they knew about me & the others. That'd give them something to be gloomy about" said Goth Rocky as he watched everyone continue their journey.

"I wish Shelly was here" said Zuma with a sad sigh.

"Who's Shelly?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"She's 1 of my siblings who was killed by DeMarius Jones" said Zuma.

"Oh OK. My condolences" said Elias in a sympathetic manner.

"I'm sure she watches over you wherever you go" said Rosaletta as she nuzzled Zuma affectionately.

"Maybe she does" said Zuma.

"Don't forget that we're always here for you Zuma" said Jet with a comforting smile.

"Whenever you need someone to talk to we're always listening" said Zora as she kissed Zuma on the forehead.

"Thanks guys" said Zuma as everyone continued walking. Soon they arrived at Manhattan Elementary.

"Here we are" said Elias as everyone went inside. A hooded pup watched them from a short distance away.

"Zuma's alive. For years until now I thought he was dead" said the pup as she watched everyone walk through the halls.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as he tried to figure out who had spoken.

"I don't know" said Ryder with uncertainty in his voice.

"Wait I recognize that voice" said Zuma as he gasped in surprise.

"Could it have been Shelly?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"It sounded like her" said Zuma with a nod.

"Maybe it was. Anyways let's see if we can find the tournament bracket" said Elias as everyone entered the gym & looked around for a bracket or chart that had the matches for round 1 set up.

"There are quite a lot of kids here" said Marsha as she took note of the other kids in the gym.

"Don't forget that New York is the most populated city in the US" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"True. I guess that's why it's called the Big Apple" said Marsha as everyone continued looking around. They soon found the tournament bracket. There were 16 entrants listed.

"Here's the bracket. Aside from me the other participants are Curtis, Eliza, Gretchen, Justin, Katie, Kelly, Kenneth, Kevin, Mary-Celeste, Nathaniel, Ranger, Ryder, Sabrina, Tina & Vanessa" said Elias.

"Oh great Vanessa's in this tournament" said Selena in an annoyed voice.

"Who's Curtis?" asked Ryder in a confused tone.

"I don't know. I've never met anyone by that name" said Elias with a shrug.

"Who's facing who in round 1?" asked Marsha in a curious manner.

"The matches in round 1 are me Vs Eliza, Kelly Vs Kevin, Ranger Vs Ryder, Katie Vs Sabrina, Curtis Vs Vanessa, Justin Vs Nathaniel, Mary-Celeste Vs Tina & Gretchen Vs Kenneth" said Elias.

"I wish you luck Elias" said Eliza as she gave the thumbs up.

"May the best person win" said Elias with a confident grin.

"Should we change into our martial arts attire?" asked Eliza in curiosity.

"I would say so" said Elias as all the tournament participants headed to the change rooms. They proceeded to change into their martial arts outfits to get themselves ready. As Elias left the change rooms he saw a group of boys wearing white hooded robes talking to another boy.

"Remember Curtis if you lose this tournament your life shall be payment" said the 1ST robed boy in a blunt voice.

"Why do I have to do this? It's not fair" said Curtis as he gulped nervously.

"Don't question what the Grand High Priest has told us" said the 2ND robed boy with a scowl.

"There must be another way to do this. I don't want to die" said Curtis in a shaky tone.

"There isn't. All of us have to obey the Grand High Priest" said the 3RD robed boy.

"I really don't want to do this. It doesn't feel right" said Curtis in a panicked manner.

"You have to. You'll bring shame on the New York Brotherhood if you don't. Let's get back to the gym" said the 4TH robed boy as he & the others headed back to the gym. Elias watched in concern as they walked off.

"I better tell the others about this" said Elias as he returned to the gym. He waited until everyone else had returned before speaking up.

"Guys something's wrong" said Elias with alarm in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"That Curtis kid who's fighting Vanessa in round 1 was talking to a group of boys wearing white robes. They were talking about how he'd die if he lost the tournament & that some guy called the Grand High Priest shouldn't be disobeyed or questioned. I think they call themselves the New York Brotherhood. That sounds like they're part of a cult" said Elias.

"That's rather unusual" said Ryder in a surprised voice.

"It sure is. I don't know what to do" said Elias with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. For now let's focus on the tournament" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"Who's the 1ST match between?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Looks like it's you & me" said Eliza as she checked the bracket.

"OK. Let's do this" said Elias as he & Eliza entered the ring. Elias took off his shirt & flexed his muscles causing the female audience members to swoon over him. Eliza showed off her best moves.

"Are you ready?" asked Elias with a confident smirk.

"Bring it on" said Eliza as the match began. Elias & Eliza threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other with intense strength.

"See if you can keep up" said Elias with cockiness in his voice.

"That won't be a problem" said Eliza as she scoffed.

"Go Elias. You can do it" said Kelly in an excited voice.

"You got this Eliza" said Kevin as the match continued. Elias & Eliza wore each other down with everything they had.

"It's getting down to the wire now" said Elias as he took deep breaths.

"I'm not done yet" said Eliza as Elias executed his Body Breaker finishing move. Eliza barely remained conscious.

"Show me what you got" said Elias in a confident tone.

"Gladly" said Eliza as she executed her Mayhem Melee finishing move. She delivered a series of punches to Elias' abdomen before landing some hooks & finishing with an uppercut. Elias also barely remained conscious.

"Time to win this" said Elias as he stood his ground.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Eliza as Elias executed his Lotus Flower finishing move. Eliza tried to break free but failed & subsequently tapped out.

"Looks like I win this match" said Elias with a satisfied smile.

"Good job" said Eliza as Elias & herself shook hands & shared a hug. They then left the ring.

"That was an epically great match guys" said Kelly in an amazed manner.

"You both rocked it" said Kevin with fascination in his voice.

"It was pretty close as well" said Elias as he nodded.

"It really came down to the wire" said Eliza as Elias & Kelly kissed. Eliza & Kevin did the same.

"Who's up next?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Curtis & Vanessa are next" said Suzan as Curtis & Vanessa entered the ring. Curtis left almost no kind of impression on the audience while Vanessa blew kisses to male audience members.

"Are you ready?" asked Curtis.

"You know it cutie pie" said Vanessa as the match began. Curtis practiced Jeet Kune Do moves while Vanessa executed Brazilian Jiujitsu.

"I'm not losing this tournament" said Curtis as he landed punches & kicks on Vanessa.

"I'll have you wrapped around my finger" said Vanessa with a confident smirk.

"That Curtis boy is cute" said Gretchen as she sighed dreamily.

"Vanessa's flirting ways are still the same" said Selena as the match went on. Curtis soon executed his Brotherhood Beatdown finishing move. He unleashed a flurry of punches & kicks on Vanessa. Vanessa recovered & executed her Rio Rampage finishing move. She threw Curtis around & attempted to pin him down. Curtis also recovered. They both continued laying into each other with intense strength until Curtis defeated Vanessa with a combo of punches & kicks that rendered her unconscious.

"Looks like I still have a chance of winning" said Curtis as Vanessa regained consciousness.

"Well done cutie" said Vanessa as she & Curtis shook hands before leaving the ring.

"Curtis is so handsome. I love him" said Gretchen in an excited tone.

"I'm glad he kicked Vanessa's ass" said Selena in a satisfied manner.

"Who's going head to head next?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Gretchen & Kenneth" said Suzan as she checked the bracket.

"I'm ready to win" said Gretchen in a confident voice.

"Bring it on" said Kenneth as Gretchen & he entered the ring. Gretchen jumped about excitedly while Kenneth flexed his muscles causing the girls in the audience to swoon.

"Time for me to kick your ass" said Gretchen with a devious grin.

"Keep dreaming" said Kenneth as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"My Kung Fu will put you to shame" said Gretchen in a determined tone.

"I'm much more experienced than you" said Kenneth as he scoffed.

"Gretchen's doing well" said Kirin in an impressed manner.

"Kenneth will own her" said Sonata as the match went on.

"Time for you to fall" said Gretchen.

"Show me what you got" said Kenneth as Gretchen executed her Autism Assault finishing move. She attacked Kenneth with a series of rapid punches & kicks.

"Give up yet?" asked Gretchen with a smirk.

"Never" said Kenneth as he executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Gretchen became disoriented allowing Kenneth to get the upper hand & defeat her.

"Victory for me" said Kenneth as Gretchen regained consciousness. She left the ring in anger.

"Why is she mad?" asked Kenneth as he left the ring.

"Are you OK Gretchen?" asked Kenneth in confusion.

"NO. LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Gretchen as she jumped up & down furiously.

"Why are you mad? Is it because I won?" asked Kenneth as he tilted his head in confusion.

"IT'S NOT FAIR. YOU'RE TOO STRONG" yelled Gretchen at the top of her lungs.

"Don't be a sore loser Gretchen" said Kenneth as he shook his head in annoyance.

"SHUT UP" yelled Gretchen in a hostile voice.

"GRETCHEN STOP IT. KENNETH BEAT YOU IN A FAIR MATCH" yelled Elias as Gretchen dropped to her knees & burst into tears.

"I'm not perfect. What's wrong with me? Why does everyone hate me?" asked Gretchen between sobs.

"That's not true Gretchen. Don't be so hard on yourself. There's nothing wrong with you & nobody hates you" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"If I can't win then I'm worthless. I embarrassed myself" said Gretchen as she slapped herself in the face.

"No you didn't. You gave it your best shot. I'm sure Kirin is proud of you" said Elias.

"You did well Gretchen. In no time you'll be 1 of the best Kung Fu fighters I've taught" said Kirin with a smile.

"Really?" asked Gretchen in a surprised manner.

"You bet. Now dry those tears" said Kirin as Gretchen wiped her tears away.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"I suppose" said Gretchen.

"Excellent" said Elias as he gave Gretchen a hug. Gretchen then turned to Kenneth.

"I'm sorry for acting up" said Gretchen in an apologetic voice.

"That's OK. You put up a great fight" said Kenneth as he gave the thumbs up.

"Thanks" said Gretchen as she & Kenneth shook hands.

"Just so you guys know this is normal behavior for Gretchen. The way her mind works causes her to feel imperfect at the slightest flaw. That's what it's like for most people on the autism spectrum" said Elias.

"I see. At least this has all been cleared up" said Kenneth with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed. Anyways who's facing off in the next match?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Next up we have Justin & Nathaniel" said Suzan as she checked the bracket.

"Bring it on" said Justin with a confident smirk.

"I'll take you down easily" said Nathaniel as Justin & he entered the ring. Justin showed off some moves while Nathaniel gave the peace sign to the audience.

"Are you ready?" asked Justin as he entered his stance.

"Of course I am" said Nathaniel as the match began. Both boys exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"My knowledge of Tae-Kwon-Do shall help defeat you" said Justin in a confident manner.

"Judo is better" said Nathaniel with a scoff.

"This'll be a close match" said Mary-Celeste.

"It could go either way" said Tina as Justin & Nathaniel continued fighting.

"I've almost got you" said Justin with a cocky grin.

"That's what you think" said Nathaniel as Justin executed his Brain Bashdown finishing move. He landed a series of punches & kicks to Nathaniel's torso.

"Beat that" said Justin.

"As you wish" said Nathaniel as he executed his Chill Carnage finishing move. He threw Justin around with various flips & tosses.

"I'm still standing" said Justin as he smirked tauntingly.

"Not for much longer" said Nathaniel as Justin unleashed a rapid series of kicks on him. Soon Nathaniel was overpowered & rendered unconscious.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Justin as Nathaniel regained consciousness.

"Looks like I'm out" said Nathaniel as Justin & he shook hands & left the ring.

"You 2 put up a great fight" said Mary-Celeste in amazement.

"That was awesome" said Tina with an impressed smile.

"Mrs Vincent taught me well" said Justin in a proud voice.

"I'll need more practice to win a tournament" said Nathaniel as he sighed.

"Who's up next?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"It's Katie Vs Sabrina next. This match is a special event mud wrestling face off" said Suzan.

"I'm going to kick her ass" said Katie as she entered the ring strutting & showing off her moves. Sabrina entered firing a pretend firearm.

"We meet again" said Katie with a grin.

"You're going down hoe" said Sabrina as the match began. Both girls tumbled about trying to gain the upper hand.

"Ryder's never going to get back together with you" said Katie in a mocking manner.

"That's what you think" said Sabrina with a scowl.

"I hope Katie destroys that stupid redneck" said Ryder.

"We all do" said Elias as Katie & Sabrina continued wrestling.

"You're not taking me down" said Katie in confidence.

"Think again" said Sabrina as Katie & herself continued tumbling around. The bottom half of Sabrina's bikini then suddenly slipped off exposing her genitalia. Numerous boys in the audience started taking pictures much to Sabrina's embarrassment.

"STOP TAKING PHOTOS YOU PERVERTS" yelled Sabrina as Katie pinned her down. Sabrina tapped out having been too distracted by her accidental wardrobe malfunction.

"I win again" said Katie with an amused chuckle.

"THIS ISN'T OVER. I'LL GET YOU KATIE" yelled Sabrina as she left the ring feeling embarrassed. Katie washed herself before returning to the others.

"Great job Katie. That was amazing" said Ryder as he gave the thumbs up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" said Katie as she & Ryder kissed.

"Who's competing in the next match?" asked Elias.

"Ranger & myself" said Ryder as he checked the bracket.

"I'm ready to kick your ass" said Ranger with a cocky smirk.

"I'll have you down in no time" said Ryder as Ranger & he entered the ring. Ranger flew in using a jet pack while Ryder gave high 5's to audience members.

"Let's do this" said Ranger as he entered his stance.

"Come at me" said Ryder as the match began. Both boys exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"Don't overexert yourself" said Ranger in a taunting voice.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Ryder with a scoff.

"Go Ranger. You can do it" said Ace in an encouraging tone.

"You can beat him Ryder" said Katie as Ranger & Ryder continued sparring.

"I've got this in the bag" said Ranger.

"Prove it" said Ryder as Ranger executed his Pilot Pulveriser finishing move. He unleashed a series of punches & kicks to Ryder's abdomen & head.

"Beat that" said Ranger with a grin.

"I will" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Ranger became disoriented allowing Ryder to gain the upper hand & knock him unconscious with a haymaker.

"Victory is mine" said Ryder as Ranger regained consciousness.

"Good job bro" said Ranger as he & Ryder shook hands & shared a hug before leaving the ring.

"Well done guys" said Ace as she clapped.

"Both of you did a great job" said Katie in an impressed manner.

"That was fun" said Ranger with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like I'm still at the top of my game" said Ryder as Ace & Ranger kissed. Katie & Ryder did the same.

"Ono the next match we go" said Elias.

"Kelly & I are next" said Kevin as Kelly & himself entered the ring. Kelly tore off her mock housewife dress & showed off some moves while Kevin did a military style march.

"You're going down" said Kelly with a devious smirk.

"We'll see about that" said Kevin as the match began. The 2 siblings exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"See if you can keep up" said Kelly.

"You know I can" said Kevin as he chuckled.

"Go Kelly. You can win this" said Elias in excitement.

"Take her down Kevin" said Eliza as Kelly & Kevin continued fighting. Neither of them held anything back.

"I'm going to win" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"Think again" said Kevin as Kelly executed her Fatal Throwdown finishing move. She unleashed a series of punches & kicks before pinning Kevin down. Kevin proceeded to break free.

"Show me your strength" said Kelly.

"With pleasure" said Kevin as he executed his Crazy Cruncher finishing move. He performed punches & kicks before throwing Kelly down & restraining her. Kelly also broke free.

"It's down to the wire now" said Kelly in an excited tone.

"Victory is almost mine" said Kevin as Kelly & himself laid into each other with intense strength. Kelly let Kevin tire himself out before making her move. She pinned him down & restrained him. Kevin tapped out after he failed to break free.

"That's what I'm talking about" said Kelly with a proud smile.

"Looks like you beat me" said Kevin as Kelly & himself shook hands & shared a hug before leaving the ring.

"That was fantastic guys" said Elias in an amazed manner.

"It was a spectacular match" said Eliza with a nod of agreement.

"Femme Fatale does it again" said Kelly as she grinned.

"That was quite an enjoyable match" said Kevin as Elias & Kelly kissed. Eliza & Kevin did the same.

"Are you ready for our match Tina?" asked Mary-Celeste in curiosity.

"Bring it on" said Tina as she cracked her knuckles. Mary-Celeste & Tina then entered the ring with Mary-Celeste waving to the audience & Tina bouncing a ball.

"Time to begin" said Mary-Celeste with a bow.

"You don't stand a chance" said Tina as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"I'm much more skilled than you" said Mary-Celeste with a confident smirk.

"In your dreams" said Tina as she scoffed.

"Those 2 are good" said Justin in an impressed voice.

"They sure are. Either 1 of them could win" said Nathaniel as Mary-Celeste & Tina continued sparring.

"Time for me to beat you" said Mary-Celeste.

"Go on then" said Tina as Mary-Celeste executed her Brownie Beater finishing move. She struck Tina with a series of rapid punches & kicks.

"Can you do better than that?" asked Mary-Celeste in a cheeky tone.

"Of course I can" said Tina as she executed her Latina Lockdown finishing move. She flipped & threw Mary-Celeste down before pinning her. Mary-Celeste then broke free.

"This battle is almost over" said Mary-Celeste with a grin.

"Time to beat you" said Tina as the 2 girls battled it out. Mary-Celeste soon gained the upper hand & defeated Tina with a roundhouse kick.

"Yay I did it" said Mary-Celeste as Tina regained consciousness.

"Looks like you win" said Tina as Mary-Celeste & herself shook hands & left the ring.

"That was a great fight" said Justin with an amazed smile.

"I'm impressed with your skill" said Nathaniel in a proud manner.

"I am quite talented" said Mary-Celeste in pride.

"Both of us are" said Tina as she nodded in agreement.

"That concludes round 1. Curtis, myself, Justin, Katie, Kelly, Kenneth, Mary-Celeste & Ryder advance to round 2" said Elias.

"Curtis & you are the 1ST match in the 2ND round" said Suzan as she checked the bracket.

"Hopefully I can help him escape from the cult he's trapped him" said Elias as Curtis & himself re-entered the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Curtis in an uncertain voice.

"Always" said Elias as the match began. Both boys threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Curtis in a taunting tone.

"Not even close" said Elias with a cocky smirk.

"Elias is doing really well" said Ella in a fascinated manner.

"I'm really proud of him" said Ethan as the match continued.

"I won't lose" said Curtis with confidence in his voice.

"Try me" said Elias as Curtis executed his Brotherhood Beatdown finishing move. Elias recovered & executed his Body Breaker finishing move. He then knocked Curtis unconscious with a haymaker.

"Onto the semi-finals I go" said Elias as Curtis regained consciousness.

"Oh no I lost. The Grand High Priest is going to sacrifice me" said Curtis in a nervous voice.

"I overheard what those boys in the white robes said to you. I can help you escape from them" said Elias in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks. I'll be killed otherwise" said Curtis with a sigh of relief. He & Elias then left the ring. The robed boys watched in disgust as this happened.

"He's talking to an outsider" said the 1ST robed boy as he scowled.

"Looks like he's due for sacrifice" said the 2ND robed boy.

"We better alert the Grand High Priest" said the 3RD robed boy.

"He's not going to be happy about this" said the 4TH robed boy as he & the other 3 went to find the Grand High Priest.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm Curtis" said Curtis as he shook Elias' hand.

"I'm Elias. These are my family & friends" said Elias as everyone introduced themselves.

"You're really cute" said Gretchen in a flirtatious manner.

"So are you" said Curtis as Gretchen giggled.

"Who do we have facing off in the next match?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Justin & I are next. Don't hold back" said Katie with a confident smile.

"I wouldn't plan on it" said Justin as he & Katie re-entered the ring.

"I'm ready" said Justin in a confident voice.

"So am I" said Katie as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"This'll be easy" said Justin in a cocky tone.

"Think again" said Katie with a smirk.

"This'll be close" said Mary-Celeste.

"I'm pretty sure Katie's going to win" said Ryder as Justin & Katie continued sparring.

"I'm ready to win" said Justin.

"Hit me with your best shot" said Katie as Justin executed his Brain Bashdown finishing move. Katie easily recovered.

"You're really strong" said Justin in a fascinated manner.

"You got that right" said Katie as she executed her Blonde Bombshell finishing move. She then defeated Justin using a roundhouse kick.

"That's how it's done" said Katie as Justin regained consciousness.

"I need to practice some more" said Justin as he & Katie shook hands & left the ring.

"Well done to you both" said Mary-Celeste with amazement in her voice.

"You both fought really well" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"I gave it my best shot" said Justin with a shrug.

"Hopefully you'll join me in the semi-finals Ryder" said Katie as she & Ryder kissed.

"Who's going next?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I & Kenneth are. I bet I'll win easily" said Kelly in a confident tone.

"I'll try not to bruise your scars" said Kenneth as Kelly & he re-entered the ring.

"I hope it won't be embarrassing losing to a girl" said Kelly in a taunting manner.

"Don't get too confident" said Kenneth as the match began. They both exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"Come at me bro" said Kelly with a cheeky grin.

"Be careful what you wish for" said Kenneth as he chuckled in amusement.

"Kelly's doing really well so far" said Harry.

"She shouldn't underestimate Kenneth. He's quite skilled" said Susie as Kelly & Kenneth continued laying into each other.

"Make way for Femme Fatale" said Kelly with a devious smirk.

"Do your worst" said Kenneth as Kelly executed her Fatal Throwdown finishing move. Kenneth was unfazed by it.

"Show me what you got" said Kelly.

"Your loss" said Kenneth as he executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. He then rendered Kelly unconscious with an uppercut.

"Knockout Kid strikes again" said Kenneth as Kelly regained consciousness.

"Well done. You got the best of me this time" said Kelly as she & Kenneth shook hands & left the ring.

"Well done Kenneth. You've made it to the semi-finals" said Keisha in a proud voice.

"I have a good feeling about the outcome of the next match" said Kenneth with a confident smile.

"Ready to do battle Ryder?" asked Mary-Celeste in a curious tone.

"I'm going to warn you now that I'm not holding back" said Ryder.

"It's on" said Mary-Celeste as she & Ryder re-entered the ring.

"Time to fight" said Mary-Celeste as she bowed.

"Here we go" said Ryder as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes flew between the 2.

"I'm stronger than you think" said Mary-Celeste with a smirk.

"Let's see if you can actually win" said Ryder.

"Ryder's doing an excellent job" said Renee in an amazed manner.

"So is Mary-Celeste. This is an action packed match" said Ronald as Mary-Celeste & Ryder continued trading blows.

"Time for some girl power" said Mary-Celeste with cheekiness in her voice.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me" said Ryder as Mary-Celeste executed her Brownie Beater finishing move. Ryder easily recovered from it.

"Show me your power" said Mary-Celeste.

"Whatever you say" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. He then knocked Mary-Celeste unconscious with a hook.

"Semi-finals here I come" said Ryder as Mary-Celeste regained consciousness.

"Congratulations" said Mary-Celeste as she & Ryder shook hands & left the ring.

"You 2 were fantastic" said Gretchen as she clapped excitedly.

"That was an epic showdown" said Tina in a fascinated voice.

"Ryder really put me to the test" said Mary-Celeste with a smile.

"You're quite strong. I admire your ability" said Ryder in an encouraging tone.

"I, Katie, Kenneth & Ryder advance to the semi-finals. Soon we'll know who the championship contenders will be" said Elias in an excited manner.

"You're up against me 1ST Elias. Ready to lose?" asked Katie as she smirked.

"That's what you should be ready for" said Elias as he & Katie re-entered the ring.

"You're so going down" said Elias with a chuckle.

"I'll make you eat dirt" said Katie as the match began. They both attacked with punches, kicks, swings & strikes.

"I've got you in my sights" said Elias.

"I'm not a quitter" said Katie with a confident grin.

"Katie's doing really well in this tournament" said Kayden in an impressed voice.

"So is Elias. Both of them are really strong & talented" said Kendra as Elias & Katie continued doing battle.

"Get ready for the Body Breaker" said Elias in a taunting tone.

"It won't break me" said Katie as Elias executed his Body Breaker finishing move. Katie managed to recover.

"Show me how tough you are" said Elias in a cocky manner.

"OK" said Katie as she executed her Blonde Bombshell finishing move. Elias also recovered. He then executed his Lotus Flower finishing move. Katie tried to break free but Elias' grip was too strong causing her to tap out.

"I made it to the championship" said Elias with a proud smile.

"Good luck" said Katie as Elias & herself shook hands & left the ring.

"You both should be proud of yourselves" said Kayden as he gave the thumbs up.

"It was a super effort" said Kendra with a nod of agreement.

"Soon we'll see who'll be joining me in the championship match" said Elias in eagerness.

"It'll probably be Ryder" said Katie.

"I'll beat you easily Ryder. You don't stand a chance" said Kenneth in a confident voice.

"We'll see about that. I bet you didn't know that Gustavo's in love with your mother" said Ryder as he smirked.

"Is that true Gustavo?" asked Kenneth in a shocked tone.

"Yes it is" said Gustavo with a nod.

"You are kind of handsome if I must admit" said Keisha with a chuckle.

"Anyways let's do this" said Ryder as Kenneth & himself entered the ring.

"I won't let you beat me this time" said Kenneth with a cocky smirk.

"I'm much stronger than you" said Ryder as the match began. Both boys threw punches, kicks, swings & strikes at each other.

"Knockout Kid will defeat you" said Kenneth in a proud manner.

"I think not" said Ryder with a chuckle of amusement.

"Kenneth's really strong" said Kendall in amazement.

"So is Ryder. I don't know who'll win" said Kennedy as Kenneth & Ryder continued laying into each other.

"1 way or another I'll defeat you" said Kenneth.

"Go ahead & try" said Ryder as Kenneth executed his Muscle Buster finishing move. Ryder barely recovered.

"I won't lose" said Kenneth with a devious grin.

"Yes you will" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. He then defeated Kenneth with a haymaker.

"I knew I'd win" said Ryder as Kenneth regained consciousness.

"So close yet so far" said Kenneth as he & Ryder shook hands & left the ring.

"That was awesome" said Kendall with a fascinated smile.

"Both of you are super strong" said Kennedy as she nodded in agreement.

"Ryder edged me out this time" said Kenneth in defeat.

"I can beat you anytime" said Ryder with a smirk.

"I & Ryder are facing off in the championship match. Ready to rumble Ryder?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Does a bear relieve itself in the woods?" asked Ryder.

"I'd assume so. What does that have to do with this tournament?" asked Elias as he tilted is head in confusion.

"That was an idiom" said Ryder with an amused chuckle.

"OK then. I'm not going easy on you" said Elias in a taunting tone.

"Me either" said Ryder as Elias & himself re-entered the ring.

"It's on like Donkey Kong" said Elias.

"Get ready for an ass kicking" said Ryder as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"Is that all you got?" asked Elias with a scoff.

"I'm just getting warmed up" said Ryder with a grin.

"Those 2 are exceptionally talented" said Kent in an impressed manner.

"Either 1 of them could win" said Krista as Elias & Ryder laid into each other with intense strength.

"I'm going to win" said Elias in confidence.

"I don't think so" said Ryder as Elias executed his Body Breaker finishing move. Ryder barely recovered.

"Are you tough enough to beat me?" asked Elias.

"You know I am" said Ryder as he executed his Maximum Overyde finishing move. Elias barely recovered. He then executed his Lotus Flower finishing move. Ryder broke free & restrained Elias in a triangle choke. Elias also broke free.

"This is amazing. They're not holding anything back" said Angel in an amazed voice.

"It's starting to come down to the wire" said Kumite as Elias & Ryder wore each other down to the point of exhaustion. They then struck each other in the face with their last ounces of strength causing them both to fall to their knees breathing heavily. Everyone watched on uncertain of the outcome. Moments later Ryder fell unconscious. Elias checked Ryder to see if he really was unconscious & appeared shocked when he realized Ryder was out cold.

"I did it. I won the tournament" said Elias as he pumped his fists in the air & cried tears of joy. Ryder then regained consciousness.

"Congratulations buddy. You're the champion" said Ryder as he helped Elias up. They then shook hands & shared a hug before leaving the ring.

"Congratulations Elias. That was a real fight to the finish" said Kent as he clapped.

"You should be very proud of yourself" said Krista as she gave the thumbs up.

"I am. I'd like to thank you all for helping & supporting me during this tournament" said Elias in a grateful tone.

"You earned this victory. I'm so proud of you. We all are" said Ryder.

"I couldn't have done it without you" said Elias with a thankful smile.

"Let's give him a round of applause" said Ryder as everyone clapped & cheered for Elias.

"Thanks guys" said Elias as he was given a trophy shaped like the Statue of Liberty.

"The winner of the Manhattan Melee is Elias Vincent" said the emcee in an enthusiastic manner.

"Wow this trophy is beautiful" said Elias in amazement.

"Could we get going now? The New York Brotherhood is probably looking for me to perform a sacrifice since I failed my mortality ritual" said Curtis with a nervous gulp.

"They won't get their hands on you if I have anything to say about it" said Gretchen as she clenched her fists.

"You're adorable" said Curtis in a flirtatious voice.

"So are you" said Gretchen with a giggle.

"Let's go. I can't wait to meet the other S.W.O.R.D members" said Elias in an excited tone.

"It'll be nice to see them again" said Ella in an eager manner.

"Indeed. Off we go" said Ethan as everyone headed to S.W.O.R.D HQ. The 4 robed boys watched them leave.

"There he goes now" said the 1ST robed boy as he pointed to Curtis.

"If he thinks he can escape he's wrong" said the 2ND robed boy with a scowl.

"The Grand High Priest won't show any mercy" said the 3RD robed boy with bluntness in his voice.

"Curtis will be sorry for trying to betray us" said the 4TH robed boy as he & the others followed the main group unnoticed.

"What was S.W.O.R.D like Ella?" asked Marsha in a curious voice.

"It was amazing. Me & Ethan were among the best martial artists on the team" said Ella with a proud smile.

"Ella was known as Flower Girl & I was known as Sambo Soldier" said Ethan.

"Do you have any martial arts trophies of your own?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"We sure do" said Ella as she nodded in confirmation.

"They're on a shelf in our bedroom at home" said Ethan.

"That's awesome. I can't wait to meet the other S.W.O.R.D members. This is so exciting" said Elias with a grin.

"Maybe you can show them your superpowers" said Ella.

"They'd be super impressed" said Ethan with a nod.

"I'm sure they would be" said Elias in a confident manner.

"Who are the other members of S.W.O.R.D?" asked Suzan in curiosity.

"They include Invisiman, Rubber Woman, Speed Demon, Lady Fortune, Mr Muscle & lastly Ms Morph. Their superpowers are invisibility, stretchy limbs, super speed, telekinesis/telepathy, super strength & the ability to morph into different animal species" said Ella.

"We often worked with the Domestic League to take down the villains causing trouble in the city" said Ethan.

"That must've been hard without superpowers of your own" said Elias with fascination in his voice.

"We made up for it with our martial arts prowess" said Ella as she smiled confidently.

"1 way or another we always took the villains down" said Ethan with a chuckle.

"You're the coolest parents ever" said Elias in a proud voice.

"Madame Mask's 2ND clone Aquabella was the main threat. She had the ability to cause floods. With the oceans drained her powers are severely restricted" said Mel in an amused tone.

"I didn't even think that'd be the case. Then again I've never seen what the villains in this city can do" said Rocky as everyone arrived at S.W.O.R.D HQ.

"Here we are. This place looks amazing" said Elias as everyone went inside.

"It still looks the same as it did when we left" said Ella as she looked around.

"It's good to see that this place is still holding strong" said Ethan with a sigh of relief.

"Your parents are pretty badass Elias. Mine are too even if they're a bit overprotective" said Marsha.

"Everyone's parents are overprotective to a degree" said Elias with a shrug.

"That's true" said Marsha.

"What are their names?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Maribel & Marty" said Marsha.

"Where do you think they are now?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know. Anyways where are the rest of the S.W.O.R.D members?" asked Marsha as she looked around in confusion.

"I don't know" said Ella with a shrug of uncertainty.

"Let's see if we can find them" said Ethan as everyone looked around for the other S.W.O.R.D members. The 4 robed boys continued following them unnoticed.

"Curtis can't escape" said the 1ST boy as he glared at Curtis.

"Once we get him the Grand High Priest shall sacrifice him" said the 2ND robed boy.

"He's already brought shame on the NYB by interacting with the group of outsiders" said the 3RD robed boy in a disgusted voice.

"His punishment will be enough to cleanse the NYB of evil" said the 4TH robed boy as he & the others continued following everyone making sure to stay out of sight. Everyone soon arrived in the dojo where they found the other S.W.O.R.D members training.

"Looks like the gang's all here" said Ella with an excited smile.

"I'm glad to see them all doing well" said Ethan in a satisfied tone.

"They look like a really cool group of people. I can't believe what I'm seeing. This is awesome" said Elias as the S.W.O.R.D members noticed everyone.

"Look it's Flower Girl & Sambo Soldier" said Invisiman as he pointed to Ella & Ethan.

"They must be all their family & friends" said Rubber Woman.

"I didn't think I'd ever see them again" said Speed Demon in a surprised manner.

"I did" said Lady Fortune with a knowing smile.

"They all look to be in good shape" said Mr Muscle.

"Let's break the ice" said Ms Morph as she & the other S.W.O.R.D members walked over to the main group. They then proceeded to introduce themselves. Nobody noticed an alternate set of PAW Patrol pups watching them.

"There are probably villainous creatures lurking around everywhere in here" said Paranoid Chase in panic.

"At least I'm not alone here" said Lonely Everest with a sigh.

"I'm wasting my time doing this" said Self Hate Marshall as he scowled in disgust.

"At least there's no water involved" said Goth Rocky in a monotone voice.

"I need food. I'm starving" said Gluttonous Rubble as his stomach growled.

"I feel so overworked. I don't know how much more I can take" said Stressed Ryder in a frantic tone.

"I'm really mad right now. I just want to scream" said Angry Skye.

"Just as long as there's no darkness I should be fine" said Dark Fearing Tracker as he looked around for dark spots.

"I'm not going to cope well if I see blood" said Squeamish Zuma as he & the other Corrupted Canines watched things unfold. Bashflack then started feeling strange.

"I'm getting a load of flashbacks related to each of the PAW Patrol pups" said Bashflack as he started glitching out. The flashbacks shown included Ryder in the hospital following his fall from trying to rescue Garbie, Chase refusing to go to Barkingburg due to his agoraphobia, Marshall running away after feeling worthless due to his clumsiness, Zuma freaking out after seeing blood while trying to help Alex face his fear, Skye lashing out on the eagle while trying to save it, Rocky refusing to help the baby octopus due to his aquaphobia, Rubble letting his fear of spiders get in the way of helping Jake, Everest getting too clingy to Jake after meeting him due to her loneliness & Tracker panicking in the temple due to his fear of the dark.

"That's a lot of flashbacks. Some of them we've already seen while others are being shown for the 1ST time" said Elias in a shocked manner.

"I'm sensing an alternate PAW Patrol group nearby. They've become troubled by altered events in the past causing them to act out" said Madame Mask with a sad sigh.

"There are a lot of alternate versions of the PAW Patrol out there" said Elias.

"The alternate Chase is agoraphobic & paranoid, alternate Everest is insecure & lonely, alternate Marshall is self hating, alternate Rocky is gloomy & Gothic, alternate Rubble is gluttonous, alternate Ryder is stressed out, alternate Skye is aggressive & angry, alternate Tracker has an intense fear of the dark & alternate Zuma is squeamish over blood" said Madame Mask as she sensed the auras of the Corrupted Canines.

"That doesn't sound good" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"Just out of curiosity why is Zuma's vehicle number 7 & not 6?" asked Monty in a confused voice.

"It's because I expected to have a construction pup before a water rescue pup" said Ryder.

"OK. Now they're numbered correctly since Zuma's number is now 6 & Rubble's is now 7" said Monty as he nodded in understanding.

"Pretty much" said Ryder as the 4 robed boys snuck up to everyone still unnoticed.

"Curtis isn't getting away from us" said the 1ST robed boy.

"Soon he'll be sacrificed" said the 2ND robed boy with a smile of satisfaction.

"No longer is he going to stain the name of the New York Brotherhood" said the 3RD robed boy.

"Once he's secure the Grand High Priest will deal with him" said the 4TH robed boy as they slowly closed in.

"It really is you Zuma" said a voice.

"Shelly is that you?" asked Zuma as the hooded pup from earlier appeared. She removed the hood revealing herself as a Chocolate Labrador with a seashell necklace. It was Zuma's thought to be dead sister Shelly.

"SHELLY" cried Zuma as he gave Shelly a hug.

"I thought you were dead" said Zuma in a surprised tone.

"I faked my death. Anyways it's nice to meet you all" said Shelly as everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Zuma's husband Rosaletta" said Rosaletta as she & Shelly shook paws.

"You're beautiful. Good job hooking up with a hot babe Zuma" said Shelly with a smile.

"We have 6 kids: Aquamarine, Brody Jr, Marina, Ocean, Rosebud & finally Zuma Jr" said Zuma in a proud manner.

"They're all adorable. Your family is beautiful" said Shelly in awe.

"Thanks" said Zuma.

"How did you fake your death?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"I practiced playing dead. The day my previous owners were killed I waited until after the killers left & put a decoy of myself where I'd been laying. Nobody suspected anything. I nursed myself back to health while keeping a low profile. Once I was better I started looking for Zuma & the rest of my family. I'm glad to finally find you" said Shelly as she sighed in relief.

"That's impressive. Mr & Mrs Okuyama faked their deaths in a similar way. You're as intelligent as them" said Elias with an impressed smile.

"I'm 1 clever pup" said Shelly in a proud tone.

"It's good to see you again" said Zuma in a relieved manner.

"It sure is" said Shelly in agreement.

"Have you learned anything in relation to self defense?" asked Zuma in an uncertain voice.

"Yes. I used a website called Online Sensei to learn martial arts" said Shelly with a nod of confirmation.

"That's the website I used when nobody else was available. What styles have you learned?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I practice Pup Thai, aikido & Arfjitsu" said Shelly.

"Cool" said Zuma as he smiled.

"Who runs the site?" asked Logan.

"A guy named Hentra Kokasi. You can learn anything related to martial arts on the site. It was my go to tutor in martial arts when everyone else was too busy to train me" said Elias.

"I've always wondered how you learned Bo-Ju-Te, Kung-Ra-Do, Pup Kune Do & Arfjitsu as well as some other styles when there was nobody in Adventure Bay who could train you" said Sweetie in an amazed manner.

"Now you know" said Elias with a chuckle.

"It's a good site to learn from. I've learned everything I know from it" said Shelly in pride.

"Nice" said Zuma in a fascinated voice.

"I bet I'm a much better sensei than this Hentra Kokasi guy. Give him a call. I wish to face him in a sparring match" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"As you wish" said Elias as he found Hentra's number & dialed it. The call went to voicemail.

"Hello. I'm unavailable at the moment. Leave a message after the beep" said Hentra as a beep tone went off.

"Hello Sensei Kokasi. My name is Elias Vincent. I have a friend who wishes to face you in a sparring match. Her name is Suzan Hinako. I hope you'll accept. Bye" said Elias as he hung up.

"I don't know how long it'll be before he gets the voicemail" said Elias with a shrug of uncertainty.

"I'll outfight him easily" said Suzan as she grinned.

"He's just as skilled as both of us as well as Eliza & anyone else here on a similar level of ability. Don't bite off more than you can chew" said Elias in a cautious manner.

"Surely he won't be that difficult to beat. I'll prove to him how good I am" said Suzan with a scoff.

"I suppose now we just have to wait for him" said Elias as the 4 robed boys then appeared.

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME" cried Curtis in horror.

"You've brought shame on the NYB Curtis" said the 1ST robed boy in a disgusted voice.

"You also failed your mortality ritual" said the 2ND robed boy.

"The Grand High Priest is really mad at you" said the 3RD robed boy as he scowled angrily.

"You're coming with us" said the 4TH robed boy in a sinister tone.

"No he's not. He isn't going anywhere with you" said Gretchen as the robed boys advanced on Curtis. Gretchen used her Inflata-Mace to inflate the 1ST robed boy like a balloon. She pumped him with air until he exploded.

"You 3 are next" said Gretchen as the 3 other robed boys tried to run away. They were all quickly subdued & inflated until they exploded.

"Good riddance to them" said Gretchen as Curtis dropped to his knees & cried tears of joy.

"I'M FREE. I'M FINALLY FREE" cried Curtis in a relieved manner.

"Are there any other members left in the cult aside from the Grand High Priest?" asked Gretchen with uncertainty in her voice.

"No. The other members of the cult are all dead. Some of them were sacrificed for failing their mortality rituals while the rest were killed for disobeying the rules set by the Grand High Priest. Now that those 4 boys are gone only the Grand High Priest remains. I'm not going to let him use me as a sacrifice" said Curtis in a determined voice.

"I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near you" said Gretchen in a blunt tone.

"Thanks" said Curtis as he gave Gretchen a hug.

"Did the cult get formed because of everything that's been going on over the last year?" asked Marsha in an uncertain manner.

"The cult was formed a few years ago. The Grand High Priest brought all the orphaned boys in the city together & acted as a father figure to us all. He's a delusional & downright insane man. The rules of the cult were extremely strict. We couldn't interact with anyone outside the cult, we couldn't question the Grand High Priest about anything, we weren't allowed to ever leave the cult & we all had to stay together at all times. If anyone broke the rules he was deemed a sinner who needed to be sacrificed. If we failed the mortality ritual we had to undergo we were also sacrificed. It was hell living in that cult. Thank you all for saving me. I couldn't have done it without you" said Curtis in gratitude.

"You're welcome. This Grand High Priest guy no longer has control of you" said Elias in a reassuring voice.

"I bet he's probably looking for me right now" said Curtis with a sigh.

"I'll burst him like a balloon if he comes near any of us" said Gretchen as a pair of dark red eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Hey guys who's that in the shadows staring at us?" asked Elias as he pointed to the red eyes.

"I don't know" said Ryder with a shrug.

"I'm Nobody In Particular or NIP for short. It's nice to meet you all. You don't need to introduce yourselves. I should warn you that the Grand High Priest plans on raising the dead of Adventure Bay" said NIP in an ominous tone.

"I didn't know he could do that" said Elias in a surprised manner.

"Me either" said Eliza as NIP gave Nate a medal with an Eerie Tribe symbol on it.

"Whose Yo-Kai medal is this?" asked Nate as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's mine. I can help in any way possible whenever you need me" said NIP.

"OK" said Nate.

"Should we head back to Adventure Bay?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Yes. We need to stop the Grand High Priest before it's too late" said Curtis with a nod.

"OK. Let's go" said Elias as everyone left S.W.O.R.D HQ & began the journey back to Adventure Bay. The Corrupted Canines watched them leave.

"There go our normal counterparts" said Paranoid Chase in a nervous voice.

"They look less lonely than us" said Lonely Everest with a sad sigh.

"They're better than we could ever be" said Self Hate Marshall in a defeated tone.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter" said Goth Rocky as he rolled his eyes.

"They're probably going to look for food" said Gluttonous Rubble in a hungry manner.

"I don't know how they're coping so well" said Stressed Ryder with panic in his voice.

"I feel like screaming & yelling right now" said Angry Skye as she growled furiously.

"I hope they don't go anywhere dark" said Dark Fearing Tracker in a frantic voice.

"I don't want to see any blood" said Squeamish Zuma as Havik appeared.

"I didn't expect to see them here. We better keep an eye on them" said Havik as she & the Corrupted Canines followed the others.

"I'm still shocked that I won today's tournament. It feels so unreal" said Elias in a fascinated tone.

"You did an awesome job today. You owned this tournament" said Kelly with a congratulatory smile.

"Your training certainly paid off" said Ryder as he nodded in agreement.

"It sure did. This is going with all my dodgeball trophies once we get back home" said Elias as everyone continued walking. Soon they returned to Adventure Bay.

"I better put this where it belongs" said Elias as he went home & put his trophy on his trophy shelf. He then returned to the others.

"OK now we should try & find the Grand High Priest. Can you guys see or sense him anywhere?" asked Elias as Madame Mask scanned the area. She soon pinpointed Grand High Priest's location.

"He's heading towards the cemetery" said Madame Mask.

"We better stop him before it's too late" said Elias as everyone headed to the cemetery to stop the Grand High Priest from raising the dead. The Corrupted Canines joined up with Grand High Priest along the way.

"Soon we'll have an undead army to fight by our side" said the Grand High Priest with a devious grin.

"It'll be so tragic for the PAW Patrol to be ambushed on their own turf by their deceased family & friends" said Havik in a mocking manner.

"I hope no outsiders get in our way" said Paranoid Chase as he looked around for others.

"The more the merrier" said Lonely Everest with a sad smile.

"I don't have a lot of faith in myself about all this" said Self Hate Marshall in defeat.

"This cemetery is my favourite place" said Goth Rocky in a satisfied voice.

"It sucks that there's no food here" said Gluttonous Rubble as his stomach growled.

"Hopefully our undead allies will reduce the pressure on us" said Stressed Ryder.

"Our normal counterparts will feel my wrath" said Angry Skye in a hostile tone.

"Soon they'll be in the dark" said Dark Fearing Tracker as he felt a chill down his spine.

"We can beat them without making them bleed" said Squeamish Zuma as he, the Corrupted Canines & Grand High Priest laughed evilly.

"Stop right there criminal scum" said Soundbyte as he & the others arrived at the cemetery.

"It's over Grand High Priest. All of your followers are dead & I've freed myself from your control. Give up" said Curtis with a growl.

"No. You've brought shame not only on yourself but on the New York Brotherhood as well" said the Grand High Priest in a scornful manner.

"My boyfriend doesn't need you. We did him a favour" said Gretchen as she blew a raspberry.

"He has sin in his body you foolish girl. He needs to die to cleanse the sin from him" said the Grand High Priest.

"If you even dare to touch him I'll burst you like a balloon. Don't make this any harder on yourself. Surrender or die" said Gretchen with bluntness in her voice. The Grand High Priest ignored her & subsequently raised the dead. The undead that'd been raised included Angela Murray, Grover Goodway, Mr & Mrs Wingnut & everyone Angela killed in the school shooting.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm back from the dead again" said Angela with an evil grin.

"So you're 1 of my successors are you? Adventure Bay looks a lot different than when I last saw it" said Grover as he looked around in astonishment.

"This is quite a large crowd we have here" said Mrs Porter in surprise.

"I can't believe we're back. This is weird" said Mr Wingnut in a confused voice.

"Things certainly have changed around here" said Mrs Wingnut as she nodded in agreement.

"This is insane" said Elias in a shocked tone.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Mayor Goodway in a panicked manner.

"It's like a nightmare of sorts" said Mr Porter with a shudder.

"Seeing all of them as undead beings is strange" said Ryder.

"You're not going to get away with this Grand High Priest. You & your allies will be sorry for what you've done" said Curtis in disgust.

"Grandma's alive again" said Alex as he gasped.

"Alex is that you? It's been a while since I last saw you" said Mrs Porter in an astonished voice.

"This is all extremely surreal. It's like my eyes are deceiving me" said Mr Porter.

"I'm glad I finally get to meet grandma for the 1ST time in years" said Alex with an eager smile.

"I'll be able to restore them to normal & prevent them from decaying any further from their current states" said Suzan.

"Do you plan to do the same with Grover & the Wingnuts?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes" said Suzan as she nodded in confirmation.

"That's enough. Undead army attack" said the Grand High Priest as Angela & the victims of the school shooting ran forward. Everyone stood their ground & attacked. It didn't take long for the undead enemies to be knocked unconscious with martial arts, taken down by superpowers or slaughtered with weaponry.

"I'm not finished with you. You're all going to pay for ruining my life" said Angela in an angry manner.

"I don't think so. It's time for you to return to the grave" said Elias as everyone attacked & defeated Angela with all the MMA, superpowers & weaponry they had. Eventually all that was left of her & the school shooting victims were decayed scattered remains.

"You still have more to deal with" said the Grand High Priest with a scoff.

"You're not raising anyone else from the dead" said Curtis with an angry scowl.

"Your evil plan will never succeed Grand High Priest" said Gretchen as she used her Inflata-Mace to inflate Grand High Priest until he exploded.

"Good riddance to him" said Curtis in satisfaction.

"Only the Corrupted Canines remain" said Gretchen.

"Do you really think beating us will do you any good? It's your own fault the entire world is against you" said Goth Rocky with an eye roll.

"You're all just as blind as the rest of the world. Let's finish this" said Elias as everyone attacked the Corrupted Canines. Some of them were beaten with martial arts, some were annihilated with superpowers & the others were slaughtered with weaponry. Soon the Corrupted Canines were reduced to broken bloody messes. Apollo used his super breath to send them flying far away.

"I'm glad all that is over" said Curtis with a sigh of relief.

"The Grand High Priest's reign of terror is over" said Gretchen in a satisfied voice.

"Now to get these guys back to normal" said Nate as Suzan used her Flesh Fixer to restore Mrs Porter, Mr & Mrs Wingnut & Grover to normal. They now looked like proper living humans.

"Wow this feels great" said Grover in a fascinated tone.

"I don't feel ridden with cancer anymore" said Mrs Porter in a joyful manner.

"It feels good being back to normal again" said Mr Wingnut.

"Agreed" said Mrs Wingnut as Mayor Goodway gave Grover a hug.

"I never thought I'd ever actually meet you in person" said Mayor Goodway in excitement.

"You're my great niece correct?" asked Grover in an uncertain voice.

"Correct" said Mayor Goodway as Alex gave Mrs Porter a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again grandma" said Alex in an ecstatic tone.

"The last time I saw you I was on my deathbed. You were still in diapers at the time" said Mrs Porter with a chuckle.

"I'm 6 now" said Alex.

"So this is Adventure Bay in the present? It seems everything is going well here" said Grover as he looked around in amazement at Adventure Bay's current state.

"It's not as different to what I last remember it looking like" said Mrs Porter.

"Trust me when I say the last year has been extremely eventful. A lot has been going on" said Elias with a sigh.

"Tell us what's happened" said Grover as he & Mrs Porter were filled in on everything that'd been happening over the last year.

"Wow that's a lot to take in" said Grover as he tried to process everything he'd been told.

"You said it" said Mrs Porter.

"What do we do now?" asked Mr Wingnut in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know" said Mrs Wingnut with a shrug.

"Let's get back to the Lookout" said Elias as everyone returned to the Lookout.

"It's been a wild day today" said Elias in amazement.

"I'll say" said Kelly.

"I'm glad I finally got away from the Grand High Priest" said Curtis in a relieved voice.

"I am too. I'm going to be honest & say that you're cute & I love you" said Gretchen as she blushed & giggled.

"I feel the same way. Shall we kiss?" asked Curtis in a curious tone.

"OK" said Gretchen as Curtis & herself kissed.

"That was my 1ST ever kiss" said Curtis in a proud manner.

"It was my 1ST kiss as well" said Gretchen in ecstasy.

"I just realized that Grover & Mayor Humdinger look very similar" said Rubble with an amused smile.

"He's right. I'm surprised I didn't notice that" said Mayor Humdinger in an astonished voice.

"We do indeed look similar" said Grover as he nodded in agreement.

"Agreed" said Mayor Humdinger.

"The only real differences are the color of your clothes, hair & skin" said Rocky.

"That's true" said Grover.

"I'm like a Caucasian version of him" said Mayor Humdinger with a chuckle.

"That's 1 way of putting it" said Grover.

"Anyways where's Hentra Kokasi? I hope he's not afraid to fight me" said Suzan as she smirked confidently.

"He's either busy with other stuff or trying to find us" said Elias with a shrug.

"I'm going to show him how good I am" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"I should also mention that he's 80 years old" said Elias.

"Are you serious? That should make him easier to beat" said Suzan with a cocky grin.

"Don't underestimate him. That'd be like underestimating Ms Marjorie because she's in her 70's" said Elias in a cautious manner.

"If he knows every form of martial arts it's not a good idea to underestimate him" said Ms Marjorie.

"I know I can beat him. Once he gets here I'll prove my worth" said Suzan with pride in her voice.

"Even if you're as strong as me you lack the ability to be humble" said a voice.

"Looks like he's here" said Elias as he smiled.

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting him in person" said Shelly in an excited voice.

"Come forth & show yourself Sensei Hentra" said Suzan as Hentra Kokasi appeared.

"Hello. I'm the Online Sensei Hentra Kokasi" said Hentra as everyone introduced themselves.

"Shall we begin our sparring match?" asked Suzan with a devious grin.

"OK. I'll teach you how to be humble while we're at it" said Hentra as he changed into his sparring outfit. Suzan scoffed & cracked her knuckles.

"Let's do this" said Suzan as everyone went down to the gym. Hentra & Suzan got in the ring.

"Are you ready?" asked Hentra as he entered his stance.

"Of course I am" said Suzan as the match began. Punches, kicks, swings & strikes were exchanged.

"Not so easy to beat me is it?" asked Hentra.

"Just you wait" said Suzan with a taunting smirk.

"This match is pretty even" said Elias.

"Indeed. I don't know what the outcome will be" said Eliza as Hentra & Suzan laid into each other with intense strength.

"Have you become humbled yet?" asked Hentra.

"Dream on" said Suzan as Hentra & herself wore each other down to the point of exhaustion. Hentra then appeared to feel sharp pain & fell to the ground.

"Looks like I won" said Suzan in a proud tone. Hentra suddenly struck catching Suzan off guard before restraining her. Suzan tried to escape only to submit after failing to break Hentra's grip.

"You shouldn't underestimate someone so quickly. That being said you're a strong fighter. You've got to be 1 of the strongest fighters I've ever met" said Hentra with a bow of respect.

"That's because I am. Thanks for the match. You just proved that age is only a number" said Suzan in an amazed manner.

"I may be old but I'm still highly trained" said Hentra as he & Suzan shook hands & left the ring.

"That was an amazing fight" said Elias with an impressed smile.

"It sure was. Hentra & Suzan are super skilled" said Shelly as she nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Demhotep sat in his lair scolding Grand High Priest for his failure.

"Damn it Grand High Priest. How could you let your control over the cult falter?" asked Demhotep in annoyance.

"How was I supposed to know that I'd lose all my followers? It's not easy being a leader" said the Grand High Priest with an eye roll of frustration.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE EXCUSES. MINIONS TAKE HIM TO THE TORTURE CELLS" yelled Demhotep as Grand High Priest was dragged away screaming hysterically.

"That moron couldn't lead a bunch of stuffed animals if he tried. Even so those pathetic mortals are still no closer to beating me" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12: Sing It Loud

It was another sunny day at the Lookout. Everyone was there feeling excited about the last HSWA wrestling circuit & singing competition being held later.

"I can't wait for the singing competition. It's going to be super exciting" said Elias with a smile.

"Today's also the last circuit of the HSWA. Where's it being held?" asked Leni in a curious voice.

"It's being held in Calatonia where Moon Theater is" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK. Should I do some training before we head out?" asked Leni in an uncertain tone.

"You bet. I can help train you" said Alex as he grinned enthusiastically.

"Let's get to it" said Leni as Alex & herself got in the ring.

"What are we learning today?" asked Leni.

"It's best we go over everything to get you prepared" said Alex as he & Leni went over everything they knew. They started with the basic moves before moving onto aerial techniques, submission holds, finishing moves & other advanced practices. Soon they'd practiced everything.

"Good job. I'd say you're ready for the last circuit" said Alex in an encouraging manner.

"Shall we get going?" asked Leni.

"Yes. I can't wait to blow everyone away later" said Marsha as everyone used the Reality Shifter to get to Calatonia. Soon they arrived.

"Where exactly is the last circuit being held?" asked Leni with uncertainty in her voice.

"Calatonia High School" said Ms Marjorie.

"I know where that is. Follow me" said Meena as everyone followed her to Calatonia High.

"I can't wait to see who I'm up against. Who are my opponents?" asked Leni in an eager voice.

"Hazel Kawaii, Becky Goodhair, Bridget Fluffytail & Harriet Sheeply" said Ms Marjorie.

"Oh great Becky's in it" said Ash with a scowl of disgust.

"That's the girl Lance had an affair with isn't it?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"Yes it is. Kick her ass Leni" said Ash.

"I will" said Leni as she nodded.

"Hazel's my girlfriend. I can't wait to see her again" said Kirin as he sighed dreamily.

"Is she 5 like you?" asked Gretchen in an uncertain manner.

"Yes. We met at a martial arts tournament. It was love at 1ST sight" said Kirin as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Hazel & Kirin entering the ring at a Kung Fu tournament. They were the finalists battling it out in the championship match.

"I hope you don't mind losing to a girl cutie" said Hazel with a cheeky smile.

"We'll see about that hot stuff" said Kirin as the match began. Both finalists attacked with everything they had.

"You're good. Are you good enough to beat me though?" asked Hazel with a smirk.

"You know it" said Kirin as Hazel & himself wore each other down. Kirin allowed Hazel to exhaust herself before gaining the upper hand & defeating her with a punch to the head rendering her unconscious.

"YAY I WON" cried Kirin as Hazel regained consciousness.

"Well done cutie. You win" said Hazel as she shook Kirin's hand.

"I'm Kirin. What's your name?" asked Kirin in curiosity.

"I'm Hazel" said Hazel.

"Want to spend time together?" asked Kirin.

"Anything to be with you" said Hazel as she & Kirin left with Kirin holding his trophy in 1 arm & Hazel in another. The flashback ended at that point.

"We've been madly in love ever since then. Whenever a tag team tournament comes around we team up for them" said Kirin with a grin.

"You 2 are cute together" said Gretchen as she smiled warmly.

"The way you 2 met is similar to how I & Kelly & Damien & Suzan met among other couples" said Elias.

"I can't wait to get to the circuit & see Hazel again. I'm super excited" said Kirin in an enthusiastic voice.

"I must admit this place reminds me of Zootopia" said Suzan as she looked around.

"I see the similarities. There were people who said that the Sing movie was pretty much Zootopia with a singing competition in it. Then there are people who say that Secret Life of Pets is a Toy Story rip off with animals instead of toys. It seems people will nitpick at everything they don't like in pop culture. I see it on YouTube with people saying that pop music is bad compared to the past. Too many people take it for granted" said Elias with a frustrated sigh.

"I get where you're coming from. It's incredibly annoying to hear people constantly complain about that stuff all the time. They've obviously never heard the saying "You don't know what you've got until it's gone"" said Suzan in agreement.

"Indeed" said Elias as everyone arrived at Calatonia High.

"Here we are" said Meena.

"Let's do this" said Leni as everyone went inside. They went into the gym where the circuit was set up.

"I better get changed" said Leni as she went to the change rooms & changed into her wrestling attire. She then returned to the others.

"I'm ready to begin the circuit" said Leni as her 1ST opponent Becky entered the ring strutting & blowing kisses to the audience.

"Looks like Becky's my 1ST opponent" said Leni.

"Kick her ass" said Ash as Leni entered the ring.

"Ready to rumble?" asked Becky with a confident smirk.

"You know it" said Leni as the match began. Both girls executed every move they knew.

"See if you can outlast me" said Becky.

"That shouldn't be too hard" said Leni in a confident tone.

"Seeing Becky lose will make me happy" said Ash.

"I doubt it'd be easy for Leni to wrestle a porcupine with all those quills" said Johnny with a shudder.

"I know she can do it. I believe in her" said Meena as Becky & Leni continued wrestling.

"Time to claim victory" said Becky as she grinned deviously.

"Go ahead & try" said Leni as Becky executed her quill quiver finishing move. She threw Leni around with a few flips & throws before pinning her down. Leni easily broke free.

"Looks like that didn't stop you" said Becky in an amazed manner.

"Nothing will stop me from winning the title" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. Becky became disoriented allowing Leni to restrain her & make her submit.

"Looks like I'm done" said Becky with a sigh.

"I'm almost queen of HSWA" said Leni as Becky & herself shook hands before leaving the ring. Becky went to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"Good job kicking her ass" said Ash in satisfaction.

"You've done well getting this far" said Johnny in an impressed voice.

"Soon you'll have all the titles" said Meena in an encouraging tone.

"I'm ready for the next match. Hazel's my next opponent" said Leni.

"Yay Hazel" said Kirin as Leni re-entered the ring. Hazel entered making cute faces & showing off her moves.

"I'm so ready for this" said Hazel with an excited smile.

"Me too" said Leni as the match began. Both girls executed every move they knew.

"Don't feel embarrassed losing to a 5 year old" said Hazel in a cheeky manner.

"I doubt that'll happen" said Leni with a scoff.

"Hazel looks so hot" said Kirin as he sighed dreamily.

"Leni's done really well to get to this point" said Lincoln in amazement.

"She'll have that last title in no time" said Ronnie Anne as Hazel & Leni continued wrestling.

"I'll finish you" said Hazel.

"Go ahead & try" said Leni as Hazel executed her Kawaii Crush finishing move. She used a suplex & moonsault on Leni.

"Think you can beat me?" asked Hazel with a cocky smirk.

"Of course" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. Soon Hazel was down & restrained subsequently causing her to tap out.

"I just got beaten" said Hazel.

"You're really strong for a 5 year old" said Leni as Hazel & herself shook hands.

"Have you seen Kirin?" asked Hazel in a curious voice.

"He's with my family & friends" said Leni with a nod.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see him again" said Hazel with an eager grin.

"He feels the same way" said Leni as Hazel & herself left the ring. Hazel went to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"Good job Leni" said Kirin with a bow of respect.

"Only 2 more matches remain" said Lincoln.

"Soon you'll be queen of HSWA" said Ronnie Anne as Hazel returned.

"Good to see you again Kirin" said Hazel in an excited tone.

"You too Hazel" said Kirin as Hazel & himself kissed.

"It's time for the 3RD match. My opponent is Bridget" said Leni as she re-entered the ring. Bridget entered hopping like a bunny & showing off her moves.

"I'll beat the fluff out of you" said Bridget in a cheeky manner.

"Good luck with that" said Leni as the match began. Both girls executed every move they knew.

"I'll soften you up" said Bridget with a devious grin.

"I don't think so" said Leni with a smirk.

"Look at Leni go. She's come such a long way" said Alex in fascination.

"She's got this in the bag" said Maynard in a confident voice.

"We taught her well" said Ms Marjorie as Bridget & Leni continued wrestling.

"Time to finish you off" said Bridget.

"Try me" said Leni as Bridget executed her Bunny Beatdown finishing move. She performed a brainbuster & an octopus stretch.

"Thirsty for more?" asked Bridget in a cocky tone.

"You're on" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. She then restrained Bridget causing her to tap out after she failed to escape.

"Well done. You beat me" said Bridget.

"I'm almost at the top" said Leni as Bridget & she shook hands & left the ring. Bridget went to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"Well done Leni. You're almost there" said Alex in an enthusiastic manner.

"Only Harriet remains" said Maynard.

"You have a great chance of winning" said Ms Marjorie with confidence in her voice.

"Time for the championship match to begin" said Leni as she re-entered the ring. Harriet entered trotting innocently & showing off her moves.

"I'm like a wolf in lamb's clothing" said Harriet with a chuckle of amusement.

"I can win this easily" said Leni as the match began. Both girls executed every move they knew.

"You'll have to fight hard to win the title" said Harriet.

"That won't be a problem" said Leni with a confident grin.

"Leni's killing it out there" said Elias in an impressed voice.

"Soon she'll have the title" said Kelly in an excited tone.

"I'm impressed with the journey she took to get here" said Ryder as Harriet & Leni continued wrestling.

"See if you can beat this" said Harriet with a devious smile.

"Show me what you got" said Leni as Harriet executed her Lamb Lock finishing move. She performed a diving DDT/airplane spin combo before restraining Leni. Leni managed to escape.

"Can you beat that?" asked Harriet.

"You know it" said Leni as she executed her Fashion Throwdown finishing move. She then restrained Harriet & proceeded to make her tap out.

"Looks like you're the champion" said Harriet with an impressed smile.

"I'm so happy to have won" said Leni as Harriet & herself shook hands & left the ring. Harriet went to the change rooms while Leni returned to the others.

"Congratulations Leni. You're the queen of HSWA" said Elias as he clapped.

"You did an awesome job" said Kelly in an amazed manner.

"I bet you're feeling super proud" said Ryder.

"I am. This is such an exciting moment. Winning the title feels exhilarating" said Leni as Harriet returned & handed her the title belt.

"Congratulations. You earned it" said Harriet with a bow of respect.

"Thanks. I now have all the titles" said Leni as she grinned proudly.

"Let's get to Moon Theater for the singing competition" said Marsha as everyone left the school & headed to Moon Theater.

"I have 2 questions. 1ST is the competition televised & 2ND how does the competition work?" asked Elias in uncertainty.

"I have a feeling it'll be televised" said Zoe in a confident voice.

"I hope it is. That'll mean there are more people who can see us perform" said Zoella in an excited tone.

"Do you think my parents will be watching?" asked Marsha in a curious manner.

"They might be. I'd assume almost everyone here from Calatonia will have family & friends in attendance" said Elias as he nodded.

"I don't think that'll be the case for me" said Ash as she shook her head.

"I think Rosita's family will be there" said Gunther.

"I hope they are. It'll be nice to see Norman & the kids again" said Rosita with an eager smile.

"My father Marcus & his friends are all in jail so I doubt they'll be in the audience" said Johnny as he sighed sadly.

"My mother & grandparents will likely be there" said Meena.

"I hope my girlfriend Nancy is there" said Mike with a dreamy smile.

"I'm sure all of them will either be there or at least watching on TV if it's a televised event" said Elias in reassurance.

"It was televised last year so it's more than likely going to be televised this year" said Buster.

"Good point" said Elias as everyone arrived at Moon Theater.

"Here we are" said Elias as everyone went inside.

"Do we have time to rehearse or does the show start immediately?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"It starts immediately. Leni & Suzan will sort out your outfits. You all better get backstage to get ready for your performances" said Buster.

"OK. Let's get this show on the road" said Elias as Leni, Suzan & all the contestants headed backstage. Christine, Nana & Sali went to sit at the judges table, Eddie & Ms Crawly went to set up the equipment, Buster went backstage to prepare to present the show & everyone else sat in the audience in the auditorium.

"Let's get you all into your performance outfits" said Leni in an eager tone.

"We'll make you all look like pop stars" said Suzan as the contestants changed into their performance outfits. Ash & Luna wore black & purple shirts, skirts & boots, Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin wore blue & yellow shirts, skirts & shorts with green & red shoes, Gunther & Rosita wore gold & silver body suits, Rubble & Unikitty wore pink & yellow outfits, Zoe & Zoella wore purple dresses, Johnny wore a denim jacket on top of a white shirt, jeans & sneakers, Lisa wore a green hip hop sweatsuit & cap, Marsha wore a red dress, Meena wore an aqua colored dress with a white jacket on top & white shoes, Mike wore a plum colored suit with a black tie & shoes, Mimikin wore an orange shirt & shorts with brown shoes & Shogunyan wore a red shogun suit.

"You all look wonderful" said Leni as she admired the outfits everyone wore.

"You're going to own the stage when you perform" said Suzan with an amazed smile.

"Now we just have to wait for the show to begin" said Elias as Buster walked on stage.

"Ladies & gentlemen welcome to Moon Theater. Tonight 12 extraordinary acts will perform in the hopes of winning $1,000,000. This is Sing It Loud. Our 1ST act is a pair of teenage rockers who love to jam out. Put your hands together for Ash & Luna" said Buster as Ash & Luna walked on stage. They then began performing an original song called Don't Stop Just Rock.

"I've never been the type of girl who does those girly things. I was never interested in princesses, princes, queens or even kings. My real passion is to be a rocker & play my guitar. If things work out right I know I'll go far" sang Ash as she & Luna played their guitars. The audience got pumped as they reached the chorus.

"Nothing is better than jamming out all day & all night. I just want to play my music & not start a fight. It's the only thing I like to do all around the clock. I preach to all of you don't stop just rock" said Luna as Ash & herself progressed through the song rocking out on their guitars. At the end of the song the audience cheered.

"Well done girls" said Buster as he clapped.

"Thanks Buster" said Ash with a grateful smile.

"Do we get critiqued now or is it similar to the auditions where the critiques are done after everyone performs?" asked Luna in a curious manner.

"Critiques will be done once everyone performs" said Buster as Ash & Luna bowed to the audience & left the stage.

"Good job Luna. We rocked it" said Ash in a proud manner.

"We sure did. I bet Sam loved it" said Luna with an eager grin.

"I'm sure she did" said Ash as she nodded.

"I can't wait to see how everyone else does" said Luna as Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin went on stage. They then began performing an original song called True Strength.

"There are days where I feel like giving in. That changes every time I look within. I'm stronger than I think & I know you are too. If you dig deep you can always make it through" sang Elias in an encouraging voice.

"I never let anyone put me down. I prefer to wear a smile over a frown. Love is a great thing & it's better than hate. Try to feel happy & avoid being irate" sang Eliza in a passionate tone.

"We're all capable of amazing things. Altogether we feel like queens & kings. Our message to you is to always stand tall. That way you can rise above it all" sang Kelly.

"If it's because you are hurt or just feeling sad. I tell you there are good times to be had. If you look hard you'll see power inside. You shouldn't feel scared or have anything to hide" sang Kevin as Elzakein performed dance choreography to their song. The audience became pumped as the song went on.

"Through good times & bad times we always find a way. We always stand strong every single day. The things we enjoy are done to great length. Feel empowered & show your true strength" sang Elzakein as they used their superpowers to perform airborne stunts & tricks. The audience watched in amazement as Elzakein powered through their performance with excellent chemistry & brilliant choreography. At the end of the song they received a standing ovation.

"Give it up for Elzakein" said Buster as Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin bowed before leaving the stage.

"We really put on a show" said Elias with an excited smile.

"We certainly did. That was fun" said Eliza in a satisfied manner.

"I've never done anything that awesome before" said Kelly in fascination.

"We're like a real pop group" said Kevin as Elias & he kissed Eliza & Kelly.

"Next up is Gunther & Rosita" said Buster as Gunther & Rosita walked on stage. They performed Applause by L.G Gaga. They practiced dance choreography during the song which amazed the audience. At the end of the song cheers erupted. Gunther & Rosita bowed before leaving the stage.

"We did a good job" said Gunther in an enthusiastic voice.

"I hope Norman & the kids watched us. That'd be the most satisfying result" said Rosita with a proud smile.

"Our next performers are Rubble & Unikitty" said Buster as Rubble & Unikitty walked on stage. They performed Something Stupid by N.K Kidman & R.W Williams. The crowd watched in adoration as the performance played out. Claps & cheers came from the audience once the song was done. Rubble & Unikitty bowed before leaving the stage.

"I enjoyed that" said Rubble.

"So did I. I can't wait to see everyone else wow the audience" said Unikitty in an excited tone.

"Next up we have Zoe & Zoella" said Buster as Zoe & Zoella came on stage. They performed Swish, Swish by K.P Perry featuring N.M Minaj. Everyone was blown away by Zoella's impressive rapping ability. Applause was given at the end of the song to which Zoe & Zoella bowed before leaving the stage.

"That was amazing. Good job Zoella" said Zoe in a proud manner.

"Thanks mum. I had lots of fun. Now we wait to see how well we did" said Zoella.

"Our next performer is Marsha. Although she's had an original song done tonight she'll be doing a cover" said Buster as Marsha walked on stage. She performed Emotions by M.C Carey. The audience was blown away by her impressive vocal ability. She ended up getting a standing ovation to which she bowed before leaving the stage.

"I think I'm a top contender to win. I can't wait to see the results" said Marsha with confidence in her voice.

"Next up we have Lisa" said Buster as Lisa came on stage. She performed Rap God by M&M. Some audience members were impressed while others were confused due to the fast pace of the song & thinking Lisa was babbling gibberish. Nonetheless they clapped with some cheering at the end of the song. Lisa threw a peace sign in the air as she left the stage.

"I either blew everyone away or left them scratching their heads. At least I put my best effort into it" said Lisa in satisfaction.

"Why isn't there any hair in your cap?" asked Mike in a confused voice.

"Probably because it's either too short or doesn't fit in it that way" said Lisa with a shrug.

"Whatever you say" said Mike.

"Her hair is actually a wig" said Lincoln.

"Correct" said Lisa with a nod of confirmation.

"Our next performer is Mike" said Buster as Mike walked on stage. He performed Sex Bomb by T.J Jones. The audience was amazed by his vocals but were a bit uncomfortable with the song choice. Regardless he still received applause to which he bowed before leaving the stage.

"I'm 1 talented mouse. If Nancy watched me I'd be completely satisfied" said Mike in a proud tone.

"Who's Nancy?" asked Lincoln as he tilted his head in confusion.

"She's my girlfriend. She saved me from the biker bears after I performed at last year's competition. If it wasn't for her I'd be long dead by now. She's a white furred albino mouse who wears a stylish dress complimented with a beautiful handbag" said Mike with a dreamy sigh.

"I take it the last time you saw her was before the Flatblaze gang war last year correct?" asked Lincoln.

"Correct. I hope to see her again soon" said Mike with a nod of confirmation.

"Next is Johnny" said Buster as Johnny came on stage with a piano. He performed Happy Ending. The audience was touched by Johnny's vocals & piano playing which caused them to cheer at the end of the song. Johnny bowed before leaving the stage with the piano.

"I hope dad watched me. He'd be so proud" said Johnny in a hopeful manner.

"Our next act is Meena" said Buster as Meena came on stage. She performed Praying which caused the audience to give her a standing ovation thanks to her beautiful vocals. She bowed before leaving the stage.

"I hope I made mum & my grandparents proud. This means a lot to them" said Meena with a cheerful smile.

"Our penultimate act of the evening is Mimikin" said Buster as Mimikin walked on stage. He performed Rock DJ by R.W Williams with some audience members being impressed while others thought he was lip syncing due to his voice fitting so perfectly with the song. Ultimately Mimikin received applause to which he bowed before leaving the stage.

"I had lots of fun doing that" said Mimikin in enthusiasm.

"It's time for our last act. Please welcome Shogunyan" said Buster as Shogunyan went on stage. He performed You Know I'm No Good by A.W Winehouse. During the song he performed martial art inspired choreography which stunned the audience as they weren't sure whether to be amazed or unimpressed. Shogunyan was still applauded for his performance nonetheless causing him to bow & leave the stage.

"I finished with a bang" said Shogunyan.

"I think now the judges are going to critique our performances" said Elias as all the acts returned to the stage.

"That was a spectacular show. Only 1 act can be victorious however. Here's how the results will be decided: Each of the judges will choose 1 act to be eligible to win. The audience will then vote between those 3 acts & whoever gets the most votes wins. Christine you get to make the 1ST choice" said Buster.

"I choose Elzakein. They were the most entertaining to watch. I felt like I was at a real concert watching them" said Christine with an excited smile.

"Nana which act is your choice?" asked Buster in a curious voice.

"I choose Marsha because her vocal ability impressed me the most" said Nana.

"Finally Sali what's your verdict?" asked Buster.

"I choose Meena because out of the remaining acts I enjoyed her performance the most" said Sali with a grin.

"OK there you have it. Everyone watching now has the power. Who will win: Elzakein, Marsha or Meena? The voting lines are now open. You have a short period of time to vote for your favourite act to win" said Buster as the audience began casting their votes.

"Even though we're not eligible to win I still had a great time" said Ash in a cheerful tone.

"So did I. I know that Sam, my family & friends are proud of me" said Luna in a satisfied manner.

"I think those 3 are the most deserving to win" said Gunther.

"They were all spectacular in their own way" said Rosita as she nodded in agreement.

"I don't know who'll win" said Rubble in uncertainty.

"It could be any of them" said Unikitty with a shrug.

"I have a feeling the vote will be close" said Zoe.

"Agreed" said Zoella with a nod.

"I hope dad is proud of me" said Johnny as he smiled hopefully.

"I kind of expected not to win" said Lisa in an indifferent voice.

"I feel robbed. At least I'm the winner in Nancy's eyes" said Mike with a frustrated sigh.

"All of us were edged out" said Mimikin.

"Even so we all put on a great show tonight" said Shogunyan as the audience continued voting.

"What do you guys plan to do with the money if you win?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I'm spending it on myself, Manuel & the other kittens" said Marsha.

"I'm going to use it to help my family" said Meena.

"We'll use it for various things like charity, family, investments & a little bit of luxury" said Elias.

"OK everyone the voting lines have closed. I have the results" said Buster as he opened the envelope containing the results.

"Good luck guys" said Elias as he gave Marsha & Meena the thumbs up.

"You too" said Marsha with a nod of acknowledgement.

"May the best act win" said Meena as she took a deep breath.

"The results are very close. 1ST I'll announce the 3RD place act. The 2ND runner up with 30% of the final vote is… Meena" said Buster.

"That's not so bad. I'm happy with my performance" said Meena in a graceful manner.

"Before I reveal the winner I'll say that the voting percentages for the top 2 acts were very close. The winning act received 35.01% while the 2ND place act received 34.99%" said Buster in amazement.

"Wow that's close" said Elias in a surprised voice.

"It could go either way" said Marsha.

"The moment of truth is here. I can now reveal that the winning act is… ELZAKEIN" said Buster as the audience cheered. Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin gasped for joy.

"Congratulations guys. You earned it" said Marsha in an impressed tone.

"You did really well Marsha. You should be proud of yourself" said Elias in an encouraging manner.

"I can't believe we actually won" said Eliza with disbelief in her voice.

"We must've really impressed the audience" said Kelly.

"My heart is beating out of my chest" said Kevin as Elzakein were given a briefcase containing the $1,000,000 prize.

"Congratulations Elzakein. You're the winning act of Sing It Loud. Thank you everyone for tuning in. I'm your host Buster Moon & this is Sing It Loud. Goodnight Calatonia" said Buster as everyone headed backstage. They were unaware that a llama wearing a dark violet jumpsuit was watching them from the rafters. It was the bank employee Judith.

"Those fools will be sorry for trying to cheat me out of repossessing the land this bank stands on" said Judith as she chuckled while setting up a plan to flood the theater. Marsha's parents Maribel & Marty then appeared backstage.

"Hi Marsha" said Maribel with an excited smile.

"You did well out there" said Marty in a proud voice.

"Thanks. It's great to see you again" said Marsha as she gave her parents a hug.

"These are my family & friends" said Marsha as everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm her husband Manuel" said Manuel as he shook Maribel & Marty's paws.

"You're a very handsome & muscular fellow" said Maribel with a chuckle.

"Indeed. You 2 make a great couple" said Marty as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so" said Marsha as she felt a kick within her.

"Manuel I felt the kids kick" said Marsha in an excited tone.

"That's wonderful" said Manuel as he kissed Marsha on the cheek.

"Are you pregnant Marsha?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Yes I am" said Marsha with a nod of confirmation.

"How many kids are you having?" asked Elias.

"My x ray can answer that" said Cali as she grabbed her x ray & scanned Marsha. There were 2 kittens in her womb.

"There are 2 kittens. 1 boy & 1 girl" said Cali.

"I'm naming them Mariah & Manny" said Marsha in eagerness.

"Congratulations on having kids Marsha" said Maribel as she gave Marsha a hug.

"You'll be an excellent mother" said Marty in an encouraging voice.

"Thanks" said Marsha in a grateful tone.

"Jibanyan are you there?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Jibanyan as a Yo-Kai with black fur, twin tails with golden paws & a dress appeared. It was Jibanyan's celebrity crush Fioneko.

"FIONEKO" cried Jibanyan in an excited manner.

"Hi Jibanyan" said Fioneko with a smile.

"This feels like a dream" said Jibanyan as he sighed dreamily.

"It's not. I can prove it" said Fioneko as she kissed Jibanyan.

"This is the best moment of my life" said Jibanyan with an enthusiastic grin.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Fioneko" said Fioneko as everyone introduced themselves.

"I never would've thought I'd get together with the Yo-Kai form of Fiona from Next HarMEOWny" said Jibanyan in amazement.

"Is that a Jpop band?" asked Elias in an uncertain voice.

"Yes. I'm their biggest fan" said Jibanyan in a proud tone.

"OK" said Elias.

"A machine called De-HarMEOWnizer exterminated the human forms of the band" said USApyon.

"So is Fioneko all that's left of Fiona?" asked Elias.

"Pretty much" said Jibanyan as he nodded.

"At least in this form me & Jibanyan can be together" said Fioneko in a flirtatious manner.

"That's something I've always dreamed about" said Jibanyan as Fioneko & he kissed.

"Are you there brother?" asked a voice in Japanese.

"Who was that?" asked Elias as another Yo-Kai appeared. It looked like a cuter female version of Jibanyan.

"It's my sister Kawaiinyan" said Jibanyan with a smile.

"Me no sako arigato Kawaii" said Kawaiinyan as she giggled cutely.

"I didn't know she liked Hello Kitty" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"How do you know that?" asked Hello Kitty as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It was a song reference" said Elias.

"OK" said Hello Kitty.

"Konichiwa tomodachis" said Kawaiinyan as everyone introduced themselves.

"Does she speak English Jibanyan?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"No she only speaks Japanese" said Jibanyan as he shook his head.

"OK" said Elias.

"I have a translator for her" said Rocky as he gave Kawaiinyan a translator.

"Now it'll be easier to understand what she's saying" said Rocky.

"Excellent. Oh my voice sounds super cute" said Kawaiinyan with a gasp for joy.

"Just like everything else about you" said Jibanyan as Kawaiinyan giggled. Caninino blushed at hearing her giggle.

"Someone's in love" said Roverita in an amused tone.

"Her laugh is adorable" said Caninino with a dreamy smile.

"You're Kawaii to the max" said Kawaiinyan.

"Shall we kiss?" asked Caninino in a seductive manner.

"OK" said Kawaiinyan as Caninino & herself kissed.

"I love you" said Caninino as he held Kawaiinyan in his arms.

"I love you too" said Kawaiinyan with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Isn't that sweet?" asked Jibanyan.

"It sure is" said Roverita as Madame Mask sensed tension. It was coming from the aquatic animals in the audience who planned on attacking Rocky over the Sea-Vil incident.

"Guys we're about to be ambushed" said Madame Mask in a cautious voice.

"Who's trying to ambush us?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"It's the aquatic audience members. They want revenge on Rocky for draining the ocean" said Madame Mask.

"That's not good" said Rocky with a nervous gulp.

"If they try to hurt you I'll turn them into seafood" said Sylvia in a devious manner.

"Yum seafood" said Captain Turbot as he licked his lips.

"That sounds nice" said Francois with a hungry smile.

"Focus you 2. The last thing we want is you guys going nuts over your cravings" said Aqua.

"Don't let it get to you" said Miss Spearwood with a sigh.

"That'll be hard" said Francois as his stomach rumbled.

"We really love seafood" said Captain Turbot with a sheepish grin.

"There's a time & place for it & now isn't the time" said Aqua.

"We must prepare ourselves for whatever it is they plan on doing" said Miss Spearwood as everyone prepared for the ambush. They were unaware that Judith was about to set her plan into motion.

"Finally my plan will work. In a matter of moments they'll be washed away. Once that's done I can claim insurance on this place after it gets repossessed by the bank & I'll have a fortune" said Judith as she laughed evilly.

"Do you think those birds are angry at me?" asked Mayor Humdinger as he pointed to a group of hostile birds.

"I bet it's over the Songbird incident" said Marsha with a frustrated sigh.

"Is that another event Chrono Sapien altered?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Yes. Mayor Humdinger stole a group of Songbirds from Adventure Bay so that he could hear them sing but they were eaten by an eagle causing them to go extinct" said Marsha as Bashflack showed what happened. It began with Mayor Humdinger in his lair in Foggy Bottom having the Songbirds locked in a cage.

"Now I'll always be able to hear the sweet sounds of the Songbirds when they sing to me" said Mayor Humdinger as Chase snuck into the lair having tracked down the location of the Songbirds.

"Once I get the birds free I'll take them back to Adventure Bay" said Chase as an eagle suddenly flew in. It spotted the Songbirds & swooped towards the cage they were in. Chase, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens & the Songbirds began to panic.

"GET THAT EAGLE OUT OF HERE" yelled Mayor Humdinger as the eagle broke the cage open & ate the Songbirds before flying away.

"Now I'll never hear the Songbirds sing because of that pesky eagle" said Mayor Humdinger with an angry growl.

"You should've just left them where they were. Mayor Goodway's not going to be happy about this" said Chase as he left the lair & drove back to Adventure Bay. Mayor Humdinger & the kittens stood in shocked silence at what had just happened. The flashback ended at that point.

"Because of that the Songbirds' babies died since they were too young to survive on their own" said Chase with a sigh.

"I never expected for them to be eaten by an eagle" said Mayor Humdinger.

"If you wanted to hear them sing without having to travel to Adventure Bay all the time you could've made a recording of their song on your phone. That way you would've been able to listen to their song whenever you wanted" said Elias as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't really think of that. I wish I had" said Mayor Humdinger in a regretful voice.

"You're dead you son of a bitch" said 1 of the birds as it ran at Mayor Humdinger. Marsha pounced on it & held it down.

"Goodbye birdie" said Marsha as she mauled the bird to death.

"Who else wants to try their luck?" asked Marsha as the aquatic animals & birds rushed forward. Everyone attacked with their martial arts, superpowers & weaponry. Some of the aquatic animals & birds were beaten with punches, kicks, swings & strikes, some were annihilated with superpowers, some were slaughtered with weaponry & the rest were defeated with a mix of all 3. Soon the aquatic animals & birds were reduced to bloody broken messes on the floor.

"They were no match for us" said Elias.

"At least it wasn't the biker bears. They'd be more of a problem" said Mike with a chill down his spine.

"We'll make Beargers out of them if they try to attack" said Elias as he chuckled in amusement.

"Lame pun aside I'm sure we can handle them" said Mike as the biker bears entered the theater on their motorcycles.

"I'll handle this. Big Bad Biker Blade Barrage" said Shogunyan as he stabbed his sword into the ground causing a bunch of other swords to pop up from the ground & killing the bears with them. As they fell to the ground dead a small albino mouse wearing a sparkly blue & purple dress with a matching handbag crawled out from under the hat of the leader. It was Nancy.

"NANCY" cried Mike in a surprised tone.

"MIKE" cried Nancy as she ran over to Mike & kissed him.

"I'm glad to see you" said Mike in a relieved manner.

"Where have you been?" asked Nancy in confusion.

"I've been in Adventure Bay. It's a long story. Anyways these are all my friends" said Mike as everyone introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all. Anyways I have bad news. The bikers are holding the Calatonia residents' families & friends' hostage in their hideout. They came here to steal the money from the singing competition threatening to have us all killed. They only brought me here to use me as a bargaining chip" said Nancy as everyone gasped in horror.

"I hope they're OK" said Johnny in a nervous voice.

"They must all be terrified" said Meena with an anxious gulp.

"We have to save them" said Rosita.

"Let's go" said Nancy as everyone left the theater to find Johnny, Meena & Rosita's families. Judith watched them leave.

"With them gone nobody will be able to pin the blame on me for flooding the theater" said Judith as she began flooding the theater with a giant conduit pipe. She watched from a safe place as the theater filled with water.

"That'll teach Buster to cheat me out of money that I rightfully deserve" said Judith as she left the theater laughing evilly.

"I hope my father & his gang are OK" said Johnny in a concerned tone.

"I feel the same about my mother & grandparents" said Meena in a shaky manner.

"I hope we're not too late to save everyone" said Rosita with fear in her voice.

"The biker bears set a bomb to detonate in the room the hostages are in. It'll detonate if any of them try to leave. They're stuck there until the bomb can be diffused" said Nancy.

"I should be able to use my Elemental Tech power to diffuse it" said Eliza in a confident voice.

"I should also mention that the bomb is timed to go off in 30 minutes as well" said Nancy.

"We better hurry" said Elias as everyone rushed to the hideout to free the hostages. Soon they arrived.

"Here we are. Let's diffuse the bomb" said Nancy as everyone entered the hideout. Upon finding the room the hostages were in Eliza went in to diffuse the bomb.

"Who are you?" asked Johnny's father Marcus.

"Me, my family & my friends are here to rescue you" said Eliza in a reassuring tone.

"Please hurry. Time is almost up" said Rosita's husband Norman as Eliza started trying to diffuse the bomb. After tinkering around with the mechanics & wires she diffused the bomb with 1 millisecond remaining.

"It's safe to leave the room now" said Eliza as she & the hostages exited the room.

"Johnny is that you?" asked Marcus.

"Yes it's me" said Johnny as he gave his father a hug.

"It's a relief to see that you're OK Meena" said Meena's mother Melanie.

"I'm glad to see you too mum" said Meena with a relieved smile.

"Rosita I'm glad you're OK" said Norman in a grateful manner.

"So am I" said Rosita as she kissed Norman on the cheek.

"Let's get back to the theater. Once we clean up there we can get back to Adventure Bay" said Buster as everyone headed back to Moon Theater. Upon arriving they noticed that the theater was looking close to overflowing.

"Why does it look like the theater is about to explode?" asked Rocky as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I think I can see water running in there" said Buster as he dropped his jaw in horror.

"Someone flooded the theater again" said Ash as the water pressure continued building up. Soon it burst causing the water to rush out. Eliza used her Elemental Water ability to control the flow of the water & prevent anyone from drowning before sending it away. The theater had been reduced to a watery mess.

"That was scary" said Rocky with a shudder.

"How did that even happen?" asked Buster in confusion.

"I sense that a llama did this" said Madame Mask as she sensed Judith's presence.

"That'd be Judith from the bank. Why would she do this?" asked Buster in an uncertain voice.

"She's upset because the land the theater stands on wasn't repossessed & she hopes doing this will allow for the land to be repossessed before claiming the insurance policy" said Madame Mask.

"I can't believe that greedy llama would stoop so low" said Buster with a disgusted scowl.

"She better hope she doesn't get caught. If she does she'll be in jail for a long time" said Elias as the wave of water returned. Rocky ended up getting completely soaked by it.

"NO NOT AGAIN" cried Rocky in a despaired tone.

"How did that happen?" asked Sylvia with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear it wasn't me" said Eliza in a shocked manner.

"Maybe Judith had something to do with it" said Elias.

"I doubt it. She couldn't have been responsible" said Buster as he shook his head in denial. Nobody knew that an evil shadow clone of Eliza was the culprit. Rocky then started panicking.

"GET THE WATER AWAY. NO MORE WATER" cried Rocky in hysteria.

"Rocky it's OK. Please calm down" said Sylvia in a reassuring voice.

"BE QUIET. I'M DONE. I'M LEAVING BEFORE I GET WET AGAIN" yelled Rocky as he took his collar off & ran away.

"ROCKY COME BACK" cried Sylvia.

"That's not good. Should we go after him?" asked Elias as an evil laugh was heard.

"Was that Judith?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"I think so" said Buster as Judith & a group of evil shadow clones appeared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Buster Moon" said Judith with a devious grin.

"I hope you know that what you did is insurance fraud. You'll get arrested & fired for that" said Buster as he glared angrily at Judith.

"The only problem is that I'm going to frame you for it. After the land it's on gets repossessed I'll claim the insurance policy & be rich. The police will never believe you. It'll be my word against yours" said Judith in an arrogant manner.

"You just made a huge mistake. I recorded everything you just said" said Elias as he played the recording of Judith's confession.

"Looks like it's your word against yours" said Elias with a smirk.

"I'm still 1 step ahead. My shadow clones of you, your half sister, your girlfriend & her half brother will deal with you & destroy the evidence against me. Shadow clones attack" said Judith as the shadow clones ran forward. Elias, Eliza, Kelly & Kevin fought back attacking their respective clones.

"You'll never get away with this" said Shadow Elias in deviousness.

"If that mixed breed ran away because of us we can defeat the rest of you easily" said Shadow Eliza.

"You won't have your way once we're through with you" said Shadow Kelly in a sinister voice.

"We'll have you all begging for mercy" said Shadow Kevin with a growl.

"Good luck with that" said Elias as he scoffed.

"We'll stop you from getting away" said Eliza.

"We aren't afraid of evil clones" said Kelly in a taunting tone.

"We'll defeat you with ease" said Kevin as the battle continued. Everyone else came to Elzakein's aid & slowly overpowered the shadow clones due to the numbers advantage. After a long battle with MMA, superpowers & weaponry the shadow clones were defeated.

"You won't get away with this Judith" said Elias with a harsh glare.

"Watch me" said Judith as she tried to run away. She was quickly caught & subdued with her arms & legs tied together to stop her escaping.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" yelled Judith as she struggled to move.

"I don't think so" said Elias as Apollo sent the shadow clones flying far away with his super breath. After the police arrived they were shown Judith's confession causing Judith to be arrested & taken away for her crimes.

"She'll be in jail for a long time" said Buster in a satisfied manner.

"Should we find Rocky? I don't want to lose him" said Sylvia with concern in her voice.

"I sense that he's too overcome with fear over getting wet. We should let him take some time to regain his composure" said Madame Mask as she sighed sadly.

"That's not good" said Sylvia as she burst into tears.

"What will become of him? We have no way of knowing where he's going or what he plans to do. Surely he'll come back. I can't imagine him leaving everything behind. He can't be gone for good" said Sylvia through her tears.

"I don't think so either. He'll be back in time. He'd never leave you permanently. I know he loves you Sylvia. He'll be back. I don't know how long it'll take but sooner or later he'll return. For now we should get back to Adventure Bay" said Elias in a reassuring voice.

"Before we leave should we fix up Moon Theater?" asked RJ in a curious tone.

"I guess so. Hopefully it won't be torn down again" said Buster.

"Let's do it" said AJ with an eager smile.

"We'll make it look better than before" said EJ in an enthusiastic manner.

"It'll be the best theater in Calatonia" said KJ.

"Time to begin" said RJ as the Tattletail siblings began rebuilding the theater. They started with the auditorium before moving onto the ticket hall. Section by section they worked their way through the theater making it better than before. Soon the entire theater had been rebuilt.

"Wow it looks great. Let's check it out" said Buster as everyone walked around to inspect the theater. Every section looked better than before.

"You guys did an amazing job" said Buster with an impressed grin.

"Thanks" said AJ in gratitude.

"We're always happy to build masterpieces" said EJ in an eager voice.

"This place is spectacular. We did well" said KJ in a proud tone.

"All of us should be proud of ourselves" said RJ.

"We should get back to Adventure Bay. I'll take over Rocky's role on the PAW Patrol until he returns" said Sylvia as she put Rocky's collar on. Everyone then began heading back to Adventure Bay. Meanwhile Demhotep sat in his lair unhappy that Judith's plan failed.

"I can't believe you & the shadow clones failed. That should've been an easy task" said Demhotep in an annoyed manner.

"I wasn't expecting everyone else to set upon us. Trying to take on a large group like that when there are only 5 of us isn't an easy job" said Judith as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"No excuses. Minions take these 5 to the Torture Cells" said Demhotep as Judith & the shadow clones were dragged away screaming hysterically.

"Once again I end up having little success. At least that aquaphobic mixed breed cracked. His family & friends will be lucky to ever see him again" said Demhotep as he laughed evilly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
